L'Héritier de Voldemort Partie 1
by Lune d'argent
Summary: FIC TERMINEE ! PostPoudlard, écrite bien avant la sortie du tome 5 ! HGSS, Romance, action, aventure, mystère... Saga en cinq parties.
1. Prologue

Voici une nouvelle fic de Harry Potter.  
  
Pour résumer un peu.  
  
Harry, Hermione et Ron ont terminé leurs études à Poudlard, mais l'un d'eux va y retourner.  
  
Voldemort est mort. enfin, peut-être pas tout à fait. quoique.  
  
Certaines scènes seront pénibles. âmes sensibles s'abstenir.  
  
  
  
Des couples vont se former : Harry et Ginny, Hermione et quelqu'un d'autre. vous verrez bien. Et Drago. n'apparaît que tard dans l'histoire, mais sera aussi avec quelqu'un.  
  
Place à l'histoire !!!!  
  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR comme d'hab !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L'HERITIER DE VOLDEMORT  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Cette fois ça y est. Ils étaient tous trois devenus des sorciers à part entière, diplômés de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie anglaise : Poudlard. Ils passaient tous trois l'été au Terrier et Harry abandonnait une bonne fois pour toutes les Dursley.  
  
Tous trois étaient étendus dans l'herbe en regardant rêveusement les nuages.  
  
- Je suis contente que ce soit enfin terminé, dit Hermione. Mais Poudlard va me manquer.  
  
- A moi aussi, dit Harry. Mais pas certaines personnes.  
  
- Tu veux parler de Rogue ? devina Ron.  
  
- Oui, et Trelawney. Depuis qu'il est revenu, jusqu'à sa mort définitive, j'ai eu droit à des prédictions de ma mort à toutes les sauces. Elle commençait à m'agacer sérieusement.  
  
- Les garçons, vous allez entrer au ministère en septembre, non ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Ouais, acquiesça Ron.  
  
Le père de Ron, Arthur Weasley, qui travaillait au Ministère, avait réussi à les faire embaucher dans le même département, à savoir, le Département de contrôle des débordements magiques.  
  
- Et toi Hermione ? Tu as refusé l'offre, que vas-tu faire ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas encore. Je crois que je vais me lancer dans la recherche. C'est un domaine qui me plaît.  
  
Voldemort avait été définitivement vaincu deux mois auparavant par Harry, aidé d'Hermione et Ron. Tous les trois étaient à présent des célébrités dans le monde sorcier au même titre qu'Harry. Les Mangemorts étaient à présent tous morts, tués par des Aurors ou enfermés à Azkaban. Sirius avait été définitivement innocenté suite aux aveux de Peter Pettigrow, et Harry allait désormait vivre chez lui.  
  
A ce moment, Ginny sortit de la maison, portant un plateau avec quatre gobelets et une cruche.  
  
- Du jus de citrouille fraîchement pressé !  
  
- Merci Ginny ! remercièrent les trois jeunes gens.  
  
- De rien !  
  
Elle s'assit avec eux.  
  
- Alors, que va-t-il se passer à la rentrée ?  
  
- Tu sais bien, répondit Ron, le ministère.  
  
- Et toi Hermione ?  
  
- La recherche, peut-être.  
  
Un bruissement d'ailes leur fit lever la tête. Hedwige venait d'arriver, accompagnée d'un hibou grand-duc. Hedwige se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry tandis que le hibou se posa devant Ginny.  
  
- Ça, c'est une lettre de Poudlard, dit Ginny.  
  
Harry détacha sa lettre. Elle venait de Dumbledort. Il la lut à haute voix.  
  
« Chers Harry, Miss Granger et M. Weasley,  
  
Je vous fais part de mon intention de démissionner de mon poste de Directeur de Poudlard. Voldemort ne menaçant plus, je pense prendre un repos bien mérité au soir de ma vie. Le Professeur McGonagall prendra ma place, mais à cet effet, le poste de Professeur de Métamorphoses et de directeur de Gryffondor est vacant. Et la candidate idéale serait Miss Granger qui, avec ses qualités, et son statut d'ex-Gryffondor, ferait une directrice parfaite. Si elle est d'accord, elle peut avertir Minerva McGonagall de son accord et se présenter à Poudlard le 31 août avant la rentrée.  
  
Amicalement, Albus Dumbledore. »  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! murmura Hermione. Il démissionne.  
  
- Et il te propose un poste, acheva Harry.  
  
- C'est super ! s'écria Ginny. Tu seras mon professeur !  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
- Allons ! coupa Ron. Tu seras un professeur de Métamorphoses idéal ! C'est grâce à toi, qu'Harry et moi-même sommes Animagi à présent. Et avoues que tu meures d'envie d'accepter le poste.  
  
- Bon, j'accepte.  
  
Ils poussèrent des cris de joie. 


	2. Vacances au Terrier

Chapitre 1 : Vacances au Terrier  
  
  
  
Ils passèrent le reste des vacances dans un état proche de l'euphorie. Sirius les rejoignit pour l'anniversaire d'Harry qui avait dix- huit ans à présent. Molly Weasley fit un gâteau énorme et planta des bougies magiques qui refusaient de s'éteindre quand on soufflaient dessus.  
  
- Fais un v?u Harry ! sollicita Ron.  
  
Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Les flammes vacillèrent à peine quand il souffla dessus, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.  
  
La fête se prolongea tard dans la nuit mais finalement, tout le monde alla se coucher heureux. Ginny et sa mère restèrent dans la cuisine pour tout nettoyer.  
  
- Va te coucher Maman. Je finirai seule.  
  
- Merci ma chérie. C'est gentil. Je suis épuisée.  
  
- Bonne nuit Maman.  
  
- Bonne nuit ma chérie.  
  
En quelques coups de baguette (elle avait le droit maintenant qu'elle était en septième année), Ginny fit la vaisselle, avait passé un coup de balai et la serpillère. Puis elle alla s'asseoir à l'extérieur pour contempler les étoiles. Elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre derrière elle qui la fixait.  
  
Harry savait que Ginny n'était pas encore couchée. Elle avait fini de ranger la cuisine seule et était sortie dans le jardin. Il admira sa fine silhouette se découper à la lueur des étoiles. A 17 ans, elle était devenue une belle jeune femme ; ce n'était plus la frêle jeune fille amoureuse de lui et qui avait failli mourir à cause de Voldemort. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant avaient poussé jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle était aussi une brillante élève au collège au point de faire de l'ombre à Hermione.  
  
- Bonsoir Ginny.  
  
Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement.  
  
- Oh ! Bonsoir Harry.  
  
- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.  
  
- J'ai été juste surprise. Ne sois pas désolé.  
  
- Que fais-tu assise ici toute seule ?  
  
- Je pensais. A ma vie. A la prochaine rentrée, avec Hermione en tant que Professeur de Métamorphoses. Ça va être bizarre de ne plus voir le Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- En effet.  
  
- Alors, quel effet ça fait d'avoir 18 ans ? A présent, toi, Hermione et Ron êtes célèbres dans le monde sorcier. Enfin. toi tu es célèbre depuis que tu as un an.  
  
- J'aurais préféré ne pas l'être.  
  
Le silence s'installa.  
  
- Bon anniversaire Harry. Je peux savoir quel v?u tu as fait tout à l'heure ?  
  
- Si je te le dis, il ne se réalisera jamais, dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
Elle lui rendit son sourire.  
  
- En effet. Je vais rentrer me coucher, dit-elle en se levant.  
  
Il se leva également. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Harry aussi avait beaucoup changé. Il n'était plus aussi maigre qu'autrefois et il était plus musclé aussi, grâce au Quidditch.  
  
- Bonne nuit Harry.  
  
Il la retint par le bras. Elle le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Puis, il la serra contre lui et approfondit son baiser. Ginny ne protesta pas, surprise. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur le torse d'Harry où elle sentait jouer ses muscles. Il relâcha enfin son étreinte.  
  
- Mon v?u vient de se réaliser.  
  
  
  
Quand Ginny s'éveilla le lendemain dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé.  
  
- Bien sûr que j'ai rêvé. Jamais Harry Potter ne m'embrasserait. Après tout, je suis la s?ur de son meilleur ami.  
  
- Tu parles toute seule Ginny ?  
  
- Oh Hermione ! Je t'ai réveillée ?  
  
- Non pas du tout. Que disais-tu à propos d'Harry ?  
  
- Rien. rien du tout, marmonna Ginny, le rouge aux joues.  
  
Hermione n'insista pas. Elles se levèrent, s'habillèrent et descendirent à la cuisine. En voyant Harry, le c?ur de Ginny s'emballa.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde ! lança Hermione.  
  
- Salut vous deux ! répondit Ron.  
  
- Bonjour Ginny, salua Harry.  
  
- Bon. bonjour Harry, bafouilla Ginny.  
  
« Non je n'ai pas rêvé » pensa-t-elle, hypnotisée par le regard vert qui la fixait.  
  
Ils s'installèrent. Hermione fit part de son programme de la journée.  
  
- Je compte aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour trouver des ouvrages de Métamorphoses et préparer mes cours.  
  
- Tu ne changeras jamais, grommela Ron. Je t'accompagne si tu veux.  
  
- Dans ce cas, pourras-tu m'acheter mes fournitures ? demanda Ginny. J'ai des devoirs et je ne pourrais pas m'y rendre.  
  
- Sans problème soeurette.  
  
- Merci.  
  
  
  
Harry frappa à la porte de la chambre où travaillait Ginny.  
  
- Entrez !  
  
- Je t'apporte un en-cas.  
  
- Merci Harry.  
  
Elle travaillait à son bureau qui était encombré de rouleaux de parchemin.  
  
- Sur quoi travailles-tu ?  
  
- Tu sais bien, les révolutions de Gobelins. A croire qu'ils ne savent rien faire d'autre.  
  
Ils rirent.  
  
- Ginny. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'était pas prémédité. Je suis désolée si je t'ai bousculée.  
  
- Non ! Ne sois pas désolé. Euh. je veux dire. Je ne t'en veux pas.  
  
- Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'éprouve quelque chose de très étrange pour toi. et j'ai beaucoup appréciée ce baiser.  
  
Ginny en resta bouche bée. Harry était amoureux d'elle. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il éprouvait de l'affection pour elle. Elle en fut transportée de joie. Ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative du baiser cette fois- ci. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser, léger comme une plume.  
  
- J'ai apprécié ce baiser moi aussi Harry. Et je t'aime depuis plusieurs années. Tu devrais le savoir avec le temps.  
  
Ils se sourirent. Puis ils échangèrent un autre baiser plein de tendresse. Quand Hermione et Ron rentrèrent du Chemin de Traverse, ils les trouvèrent enlacés, assis dans le jardin et bavardant doucement entre eux. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard perplexe.  
  
- Salut vous deux ! On dérange ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Ginny et Harry levèrent les yeux.  
  
- Salut Hermione ! Passé une bonne journée ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Ce n'est pas la question.  
  
- Ginny et moi nous aimons. Ça te va ? annonça Harry.  
  
- C'est pourtant évident, non ? ajouta Ginny.  
  
  
  
Ne vous fiez pas à ce début trompeur. Pour l'instant, tout est calme, mais les choses ne vont pas tarder à s'accélérer, et certaines scènes seront déconseillées aux âmes sensibles. Mais pas avant le chapitre 4 ou 5, j'ai pas encore décidé. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews, histoire de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début !!! 


	3. La rentrée

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçues mais c'est vraiment encourageant pour moi, mais ce n'est que ma deuxième fic.  
  
Merci à Fleur, Mister Master, Mymye Potter, Molianne et Hermione 359.  
  
  
  
Je passe sur le disclaimer, tout le monde connaît la chanson.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : La rentrée  
  
  
  
Le mois d'août passa en un éclair, beaucoup trop vite de l'avis de Ginny et Harry. Ils décidèrent de se revoir aussi, souvent que possible, à Pré-au-Lard ou pendant les vacances scolaires.  
  
Le 31 août, Hermione prépara ses affaires et transplana à Pré-au-Lard et de là, se rendit à Poudlard.  
  
Elle décida de passer voir Hagrid. Il lui ouvrit la porte dès qu'elle eût frappé.  
  
- Bonjour Hagrid.  
  
- Hermione !! Quelle surprise de te voir ! Mais. Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?  
  
- Ne me dis pas que tu es le nouveau professeur de Métamorphoses !  
  
- Si, c'est bien moi. Dumbledore m'a proposé le poste pour remplacer McGonagall.  
  
- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Même à la retraite, Dumbledore est toujours présent parmi nous. Je t'accompagne au château. Tous les professeurs se réunissent cet après-midi pour la rentrée.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'Hermione assista pour la première fois à la réunion des professeurs. Il y avait bien entendu : le professeur Chourave, directrice des Pouffsouffle et professeur de Botanique ; le professeur Flitwick, directeur des Serdaigle et professeur d'Enchantements ; Hagrid, professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ; le professeur Trelawney, professeur de Divination ; Mme Bibine, arbitre de Quidditch et professeur de vol ; le professeur Binns, professeur d'Histoire de la Magie ; le professeur Sinistra enseignant l'Astronomie ; le professeur Vector pour l'Arithmancie et enfin, Severus Rogue, directeur des Serpentard et Maître des Potions. Tous étaient là et se demandaient qui allait être le nouveau professeur de Métamorphoses et de DCFM. Quand ils virent entrer Hermione, ils devinèrent que c'était la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor et le nouveau professeur de Métamorphoses.  
  
- Bonjour, salua-t-elle timidement.  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall pénétra dans le bureau.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde. Comme vous êtes sans doute au courant, Albus Dumbledore a pris sa retraite et je suis nommée directrice de Poudlard à sa place. Nous accueillons donc cette année Miss Hermione Granger, ancienne élève et ex-Gryffondor, en tant que professeur de Métamorphoses et directrice de Gryffondor. De plus, nous accueillons aussi un professeur de DCFM à titre permanent.  
  
Le personnage pénétra dans la pièce. Hermione et Rogue sursautèrent en le reconnaissant.  
  
- Sirius !  
  
- Black !  
  
Celui-ci sourit.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione. Et content de te revoir Severus !  
  
Celui-ci le considéra avec mépris. Hermione soupira. L'année risquait d'être difficile avec deux professeurs qui se détestaient mutuellement.  
  
Les élèves arrivèrent le lendemain par le Poudlard Express comme prévu. Les deuxième années et plus furent surpris de voir Hermione, leur ex- préfète en chef à la table des professeurs. La cérémonie de la Répartition eût lieu et le Professeur Mc Gonagall se leva.  
  
- Bonsoir à tous. Je souhaite la bienvenue aux élèves qui entament une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas encore au courant, le professeur Dumbledore a pris sa retraite et je suis la nouvelle Directrice de ce collège. Et de ce fait, la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor sera Hermione Granger et le nouveau professeur de Métamorphoses.  
  
A ces mots, les étudiants de Gryffondor crièrent de joie. Presque tous connaissaient Hermione, depuis qu'elle avait contribué à la chute de Voldemort avec le célèbre Harry Potter et son ami Ron Weasley, et ils étaient ravis de l'avoir pour Directrice.  
  
- Nous accueillons aussi cette année un nouveau professeur de DCFM : le professeur Sirius Black.  
  
Des applaudissements enthousiastes retentirent. Sirius Black avait également participé à la chute du Mage Noir, et il avait été innocenté. De plus, qui pouvait en vouloir au parrain de Celui qui A Survécu ?  
  
- A présent, je vous souhaite à tous bon appétit !  
  
- Ils semblerait que vous soyiez très populaire parmi vos élèves, sussura une voix à l'oreille d'Hermione.  
  
C'était Rogue qui était assis à côté d'elle.  
  
- La plupart d'entre eux me connaissent. J'étais préfète en chef l'année dernière.  
  
- Espérons que vous ne fassiez pas de favoritisme, Granger.  
  
- Je serais juste envers tous les étudiants. Et je trouve votre accusation injuste, professeur Rogue. Vous êtes mal placé pour me critiquer, alors que vous-même n'hésitez pas à favoriser Serpentard.  
  
- Votre insolence pourrait vous coûter cher, Granger.  
  
- Je ne suis plus une de vos élèves, professeur Rogue, mais l'une de vos collègues. Vous ne m'impressionnez plus.  
  
Elle se détourna de lui et engagea la conversation avec Flitwick. Intérieurement, elle jubilait. Jamais elle n'avait osé parler ainsi à Rogue, quand elle était étudiante à Poudlard. Et voilà qu'à présent, elle lui rabattait son caquet !  
  
  
  
Je suis contente ! J'ai bientôt fini d'écrire le fic au brouillon et ça promet d'être chaud. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.  
  
Sirius est enfin arrivé, ses fans seront ainsi comblées ! J'avoue que j'en fais partie d'ailleurs.  
  
A bientôt au prochain chapitre ! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer (quelqu'un connaît-il la traduction de review en français ? C'est trop laid comme ça !) 


	4. L'annee scolaire commence

Désolée pour le retard, mais mon ordinateur est tombé en panne et j'ai dû le faire réparer. Mais tout est arrangé !  
  
Place à la lecture !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : L'année scolaire commence  
  
  
  
Hermione se retira tôt dans ses appartements, autrefois ceux du Professeur Mc Gonagall, situés au somment de la tour des Gryffondor. Il y avait un vaste bureau où elle pouvait travailler avec des étagères couvertes de livres, une salle de bains avec une baignoire ayant la taille d'une piscine olympique et une immense chambre avec un lit double, couvert d'une épaisse couverture de velours rouge et or, couleur de Gryffondor. A la tête du lit, se trouvait l'écusson de Poudlard.  
  
Elle prit un bain et se glissa dans son lit, en réfléchissant aux derniers événements. Etre professeur à Poudlard, un emploi qu'elle avait rêvé d'obtenir et voilà que son rêve se réalisait ! Cependant elle se sentait mal à l'aise envers les autres professeurs. Elles les considérait toujours comme ses professeurs mais à présent, c'étaient ses collègues. Mais le plus difficile serait sans doute avec Rogue. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les Gryffondors et le fait qu'une ancienne élève devienne sa collègue l'irritait certainement. Elle sourit en pensant à Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry. Elle avait fait sa connaissance en troisième année quand il s'était évadé d'Azkaban. Elle l'appréciait énormément, tout comme Harry et Ron.  
  
Elle s'endormit, l'esprit plein d'images de sa nouvelle vie de professeur.  
  
Le premier cours qu'elle eût le lendemain fut avec les septième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Hermione appréhendait ce cours car tous les étudiants la connaissaient très bien, comme Ginny. Elle pénétra dans sa salle de classe.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione ! répondirent la plupart.  
  
En s'installant à son bureau elle les regarda et aperçut Ginny qui lui fit un sourire. Elle sourit à son tour.  
  
- C'est difficile pour moi d'être votre professeur étant donné que je vous connaisse déjà. Cependant, évitez de m'appeler par mon prénem en présence des autres professeurs.  
  
Les élèves de Gryffondor rirent mais pas ceux de Serpentard. Ils se rappelaient encore la Sang-de-Bourbe qui était préfète en chef l'année précédente.  
  
- Bon, passons aux cours. Toute l'année durant, nous étudierons le procédé d'Animagus, un procédé long et compliqué.  
  
Le cours terminé, Ginny vint la voir.  
  
- Tu te débrouilles bien.  
  
- Merci Ginny. Mais c'est étrange de se retrouver de l'autre côté de la barrière.  
  
- Je m'en doute.  
  
- Va vite à ton prochain cours ou sinon tu seras en retard.  
  
- J'espère que non. J'ai Potions.  
  
- Alors dépêche-toi d'y aller ! s'esclaffa Hermione.  
  
Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incidents. Elle travaillait dans son bureau quand Sirius vint la voir.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione ! J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu étais professeur ici à la place de Mc Gonagall.  
  
- Bonjour Sirius. Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. Alors, quoi de neuf ? Moi non plus, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais professeur de DCFM.  
  
- Albus a proposé le poste à Remus mais il a refusé. A cause de. tu sais bien.  
  
- Oui, je vois.  
  
Sirius faisait allusion au fait que Remus fut Loup-Garou.  
  
- Hermione, as-tu appris la nouvelle ?  
  
- Quelle nouvelle ?  
  
- Tu sais qui est le directeur adjoint de Poudlard ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas Flitwick ? demanda Hermione, surprise.  
  
Sirius secoua la tête.  
  
- Il a décliné l'offre. Minerva a demandé à Rogue.  
  
- Quoi ??  
  
- Tu as bien compris. Rogue est le directeur adjoint de Poudlard.  
  
- Oh misère !!  
  
Severus Rogue et Sirius Black se haïssaient. Et le fait qu'ils se retrouvent collègues entre eux n'allait pas arranger les choses. Si en plus, Rogue était vice-directeur du Collège, alors là, la situation était désespérée.  
  
Le lendemain matin, elle reçut un courrier apporté par Hedwige.  
  
- Merci Hedwige.  
  
Elle laissa la chouette picorer dans son assiette et lut la lettre.  
  
« Hello Hermione,  
  
Ron et moi avons appris par Sirius que Rogue était directeur adjoint de Poudlard. Donc nous tenons à te souhaiter bon courage. Surtout tiens bon et ne démissionne pas. De toute façon, Sirius est là pour éviter le pire. Donne-moi des nouvelles de Ginny.  
  
Harry. »  
  
Hermione rit et griffonna une réponse rapide au dos du parchemin.  
  
« Chers Harry et Ron,  
  
Pas d'inquiétude pour moi, tout va bien et Rogue ne me fait pas peur. Et Ginny est toujours aussi brillante.  
  
Hermione. »  
  
Elle attacha le parchemin à la patte d'Hedwige qui s'envola aussitôt.  
  
Une semaine passa, et Hermione s'intégra à l'équipe des professeurs. Elle parvenait peu à peu à appeler les professeurs par leurs prénoms, comme le lui avait conseillé Minerva, mais impossible d'appeler Rogue autrement que Professeur Rogue.  
  
Elle étudiait un livre de Métamorphoses quand une idée germa dans son esprit, une idée qui améliorerait la qualité de leur enseignement.  
  
  
  
Si vous voulez connaître la merveilleuse idée d'Hermione, RV au chapitre suivant ! 


	5. L'idee d'Hermione

Chapitre 4 : L'idée d'Hermione  
  
Hermione se rendit dans le bureau de Minerva.  
  
- Minerva, j'ai une idée.  
  
- A quel propos, Hermione ?  
  
- J'ai constaté que la magie enseignée ici était incomplète.  
  
- J'en suis tout à fait consciente, cependant.  
  
- Il existe un moyen. La magie diffère selon les pays. Mais il nous est impossible d'y accéder à cause de la langue. Si vous étudiez les Annales de la Magie, vous remarquerez que les premiers Animagi sont hébreux ; que ceux qui ont conçu les Retourneurs de Temps sont russes et que les duels magiques ont commencé en France !  
  
- Mais Hermione, comprenez bien qu'il nous est impossible de mettre un cours en place.  
  
- Je ne pensais pas à un cours. Je songeais plutôt à créer un club dont l'objectif serait d'enseigner aux participants toutes les ficelles de la magie étrangère, de les initier à autre chose que la magie anglaise ! Mais il faudrait un second professeur qui saurait pratiquer plusieurs langues.  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagall étudia la proposition d'Hermione pendant un long moment et sourit.  
  
- Si je comprends bien, Hermione, vous voulez créer un club pour la magie étrangère ?  
  
- Oui. S'y inscriront ceux qui veulent progresser en sorcellerie en plus des cours dispensés ici. Ce serait des cours de trois heures le samedi après-midi. Je me propose de les initier aux différentes magies, mais il faut aussi leur apprendre les langues. Je prends bien sûr l'entière responsabilité de ce club.  
  
- J'ai la personne qu'il vous faut pour les langues. Attendez-moi ici.  
  
- Vous acceptez ?  
  
- Oui. Cela me paraît une excellente initiative. Mais ça ne me surprend pas, venant de vous.  
  
La directrice quitta le bureau. Hermione n'osa croire à sa chance. Elle réalisait un projet qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis bien longtemps, mais jamais de manière précise. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention mais depuis qu'elle était professeur.  
  
Minerva revint avec une professeur.  
  
- Hermione, la personne qu'il vous faut est le professeur Severus Rogue.  
  
Elle sursauta.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais, Professeur.  
  
- Severus parle couramment l'hébreu et le russe, mais il a aussi des notions de français et d'espagnol et d'autres langues.  
  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
  
- Je ne doute pas des qualités du professeur Rogue. Pardonnez ma franchise, mais il n'est pas apprécié des étudiants et jamais mon idée ne marchera.  
  
- A vous de les convaincre.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de club ? intervint Rogue.  
  
- Le Professeur Granger a l'excellente idée de créer un club qui enseignerait la magie et les langues étrangères, expliqua Minerva.  
  
- Il aurait lieu le samedi après-midi, pendant trois heures. Seuls les étudiants intéressés peuvent s'inscrire.  
  
- Je vous laisse carte blanche à tous les deux, conclut la Directrice.  
  
Hermione et Severus quittèrent le bureau. Hermione se tourna vers son collègue.  
  
- Mon idée avait toutes les chances de marcher, mais.  
  
- Mais avec moi en tant que professeur, aucun étudiant ne sera assez fou pour souhaiter y participer.  
  
- Tout à fait.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas à leur dire que je serai professeur de langues.  
  
- Ce serait un mensonge.  
  
- Non, juste un oubli délibéré.  
  
- Hors de question.  
  
- Alors débrouillez-vous, Granger.  
  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous si désagréable ?  
  
- Pourquoi cette question ?  
  
- Vous n'avez jamais été aimable avec les Gryffondor. Or, Professeur Rogue, j'exige que vous changiez d'attitude si vous voulez enseigner dans mon club.  
  
- Vous exigez, Granger ?  
  
Hermione s'empoupra. Elle était allée trop loin. Rogue n'allait pas la laisser l'insulter plus longtemps sans réagir. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Rendez-vous dans mon bureau demain à dix heures, dit-il. Nous en reparlerons.  
  
Il s'éloigna.  
  
Hermione ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil de toute la nuit, tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Le Professeur Rogue n'était pas un mauvais professeur, loin de là. Il était seulement glacial avec tout le monde.  
  
Hermione se leva à huit heures bien qu'on fût dimanche et qu'elle avait encore le temps avant son rendez-vous. Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et y trouva le Professeur Rogue, seul. Elle soupira.  
  
- Bonjour Professeur.  
  
- Bonjour, Granger. Il semble que notre rendez-vous soit avancé finalement.  
  
- Les élèves et les autres professeurs ne vont pas tarder, je pense.  
  
- En attendant, nous pouvons commencer. Quel est votre but en créant ce club ?  
  
- Poudlard enseigne seulement la magie anglaise. Or, vous remarquerez qu'il existe énormément d'autres sortes de magie à travers le monde. Je veux enseigner aux jeunes ces différentes sortes de sorcellerie. Ainsi, chaque semaine, nous aborderons un sujet de magie et l'origine de cette magie. Or, pour cela, il faut en parler la langue, ou du moins comprendre comment elle fonctionne. Qu'en dites-vous ?  
  
- C'est une excellente idée, Granger, bien que cela ne m'étonne pas de votre part. Quand comptez-vous commencer ?  
  
- Dès la semaine prochaine. Les volontaires auront toute la semaine pour s'inscrire. Ils pourront s'adresser directement à moi. Seulement.  
  
- Vous pensez que je suis un obstacle au bon fonctionnement de votre idée, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Elle rougit. Puis haussa les épaules.  
  
- Oui. Mais ce sera une bonne façon de tester les élèves. Seuls ceux qui voudront vraiment progresser s'y inscriront.  
  
- Espérons alors qu'il y aura suffisamment d'âmes courageuses.  
  
Hermione envoya un hibou à ses amis, Harry et Ron afin de les informer de son idée. Elle en parla également à Sirius et Hagrid qui la soutinrent de toutes leurs forces. Puis, le lundi, elle en parla aux Gryffondors. Son premier cours de la journée se déroulait avec les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione.  
  
- Avant de commencer le cours, j'aimerai vous informer qu'un Club de Magie Etrangère va ouvrir ses portes.  
  
- Peux-tu nous en expliquer les principes ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- C'est simple. Le but de ce club est de vous faire découvrir d'autres pratiques magiques que la magie anglaise. Je serai le professeur chargé de vous enseigner la magie et il y aura également un professeur de langues.  
  
Tous se taisaient, attendant le nom du professeur de langues. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
- Ce sera le Professeur Rogue.  
  
Elle put lire la surprise sur les visages, l'intérêt pour d'autres, le découagement de certains, et même la terreur sur quelques-uns.  
  
- Les cours auront lieu le samedi après-midi de 14 heures à 17 heures. Ceux qui sont intéressés sont priés de venir s'inscrire auprès de moi à la fin des cours où dans mon bureau. Passons au cours, à présent.  
  
A la fin de l'heure, Ginny vint voir Hermione.  
  
- Je veux m'inscrire. C'est un concept très intéressant auquel n'a pas pensé Dumbledore.  
  
- Merci Ginny. Tu es la première intéressée. J'ignore si j'aurai beaucoup de volontaires.  
  
- A cause du Professeur Rogue.  
  
- Rassure-toi. Ce cours n'entre pas en compte pour les examens finaux. Rogue n'a pas à donner ou enlever des points aux Maisons.  
  
- Alors, cela devrait inciter les autres à venir. Je me charge de diffuser la nouvelle.  
  
- Merci Ginny.  
  
Hermione tint le même discours à tous ses élèves et à la fin de la journée, elle avait récolté sept candidatures, dont deux Gryffondors, trois Serpentards, un Serdaigle et un Pouffsouffle. Elle rangeait ses papiers quand Rogue vint la voir.  
  
- Bonsoir Professeur Rogue. Avez-vous passé une bonne journée.  
  
- Combien de candidatures avez-vous récolté ? demanda-t-il sans répondre à la question.  
  
- Sept. Dont Ginny Weasley.C'est une excellente élève, et je sais qu'elle veut réellement progresser. Quant au trois Serpentards, Parker, O'Neil et Tooley, je les soupçonne de vouloir seulement s'amuser en pensant qu'ils seront sous votre protection. Et j'ai aussi reçu une élève de Pouffsouffle en troisième année, et un Serdaigle en quatrième année.  
  
- Les trois Serpentards sont des éléments perturbateurs. Ils apprendront vite que je ne suis pas de leur côté. Quel est le dernier étudiant ?  
  
- Colin Crivey en septième année. Vous savez, le fervent admirateur d'Harry.  
  
- Je vois. Maladroit et timide, mais avec de fortes potentialités.  
  
- Tout à fait.  
  
Hermione et Rogue marchaient à présent dans le couloir afin de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner.  
  
- Quel sujet voulez-vous traiter pour le premier cours ?  
  
- Je veux leur parler des origines de la magie, qui a commencé avec les prêtresses d'Avalon, Viviane, la Dame du Lac et Morgan, la demi-s?ur du Roi Arthur. Il ne faut pas négliger la Quête du Graal, Merlin l'Enchanteur. Tout au long de l'année, j'aborderai les mythologies grecque, romaine et celtique, les magies du monde entier et les légendes qui en parlent. Ce sera passionnant !  
  
Hermione semblait être pleine d'excitation.  
  
- Ce sujet vous tient à c?ur, on dirait, remarqua Rogue.  
  
- En effet. En fait, cette idée me tourne dans la tête déjà depuis quelque temps. Lors de notre lutte contre Voldemort, je me suis souvent demandé si on pouvait venir à bout de Voldemort avec une magie dont il ne soupçonnerait même pas l'existence. Mais cela demandait trop de travail, Harry, Ron et moi-même étions constamment en danger. Nous avions également notre apprentissage d'Animagus, nos cours de transplanage. Je suis humaine et j'ai laissé le sujet dans un coin de ma tête, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
  
Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Hermione reçut une lettre de Ron et Harry. Elle l'ouvrit avec impatience.  
  
« Très chère Hermione,  
  
Félicitations pour ton idée ! Nous espérons qu'elle va sincèrement marcher, même avec Rogue en tant que professeur de langues. Ginny m'a écrit pour nous dire qu'elle y participerait et qu'elle incitera ses camarades à en faire autant.  
  
Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire au Ministère. Les Aurors s'ennuient et le Département des Régulations Magiques est plutôt calme.  
  
Dis bonjour à Sirius et Hagrid de notre part.  
  
Affectueusement,  
  
Harry et Ron. »  
  
Elle sourit. Tous deux travaillaient au même département qu'Arthur Weasley, où il fallait contrôler les débordements magiques, et où il fallait lancer des sortilèges d'Amnésie à longueur de journée sur des Moldus, quand ceux-ci étaient des témoins gênants. A l'époque de Voldemort, le département fonctionnait activement et Arthur Weasley était souvent débordé. Depuis la destruction définitive du Mage Noir deux mois auparavant, l'activité magique était calme et il était vrai que les Aurors s'ennuyaient ferme. Les Mangemorts étaient tous morts ou envoyés à Azkaban. On n'avait plus entendu parler des Malefoy et Drago Malefoy avait disparu dans la nature une fois son diplôme en poche. De plus, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été témoins de l'effacement total de la Marque des Ténèbres sur les bras des Mangemorts repentis. Rogue, par exemple. Elle avait vu la marque disparaître lentement, comme par magie.  
  
Le Professeur Rogue contemplait Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées, le parchemin dans ses mains. Il aurait parié qu'il venait de Potter. Hermione, à 17 ans seulement, faisait preuve d'une maturité étonnante. Il avait été le témoin de la transformation de la petite fille ingrate en jeune femme superbe, telle une chrysalide se transformant en papillon magnifique. Ses cheveux bruns autrefois ébouriffés, cascadaient maintenant en boucles souples dans son dos. Et son corps était maintenant un corps de femme épanouie à damner un saint ! Il n'avait jamais regardé Hermione Granger autrement que comme une élève, mais à présent qu'elle était sa collègue, il se surprenait à souhaiter qu'elle fut plus qu'une collègue de travail.  
  
Puis, comme si elle sentait son regard posé sur elle, elle leva les yeux et le regarda. Et il se passa une chose totalement inattendue. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.  
  
  
  
Voilà !!!!!!!! L'action commence dans le prochain chapitre, alors à bientôt ! 


	6. Retour a la case depart

Chapitre 5 : Retour à la case départ  
  
Cela commença de façon inattendue, pendant la nuit. Lorsque Arthur Weasley et quelques Aurors arrivèrent sur place, il était trop tard. Et incompréhensible. Un village de 500 âmes Moldues et sorciers dans la banlieue de Londres venait d'être décimé en quelques secondes. Et le plus terrifiant était. la Marque des Ténèbres flottant dans le ciel à leur arrivée : une tête de mort verte avec un serpent sortant de la bouche. Harry et Ron arrivèrent peu de temps après Arthur. Harry ressentit tout de suite la douleur à sa cicatrice, plus violente que jamais. Ron était terrifié.  
  
- Comment cela est-il possible ? Nous l'avions pourtant tué, murmura Ron.  
  
- Je l'ignore fiston. Ce qui est clair, c'est que tout le monde va être au courant dès demain par la Gazette du Sorcier.  
  
Harry et Ron se consultèrent du regard et décidèrent d'envoyer un hibou express à Hermione le soir-même.  
  
Il était deux heures du matin, mais Hermione ne dormait pas encore, absorbée dans sa lecture. Elle préparait son cours de lendemain, le premier cours du club sur la naissance de la Magie en Grande-Bretagne. Elle fut tirée de sa concentration par un coup à sa fenêetre. Elle sursauta en voyant l'heure à son réveil. Elle reconnut Hedwige à sa fenêtre.  
  
- Que peut-il se passer de grave pour que Harry m'envoie une lettre au beau milieu de la nuit ? se demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
  
Elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Hedwige se posa sur son épaule. Elle semblait nerveuse. Hermione était proche d'Hedwige, plus qu'Harry, et sentait sa panique.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il, Hedwige ?  
  
Hermione déroula le parchemin et le parcourut. Elle blêmit à vue d'?il.  
  
- Non. c'est impossible. murmura-t-elle, tétanisée de terreur.  
  
Un hululement la tira de sa torpeur.  
  
- Hedwige. Retourne auprès d'Harry. Je vais prévenir immédiatement Minerva et le Professeur Rogue.  
  
Elle enfila une robe de chambre en hâte et courut vers les appartements de la Directrice. Elle rencontra Rusard en chemin.  
  
- Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à 2 heures du matin, Professeur Granger.  
  
- M. Rusard, rendez-moi service. Allez chercher le Professeur Rogue et dites-lui de venir de toute urgence dans le bureau du Professeur Mc Gonagall. La situation est critique. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que Voldemort est toujours vivant.  
  
La pénombre empêcha Hermione de voir Rusard pâlir.  
  
- J'y vais de ce pas, Professeur Granger.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Elle cogna impatiemment à la porte de Minerva Mc Gonagall. Celle-ci lui ouvrit, encore toute endormie.  
  
- Miss Granger, avez-vous une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?  
  
Sans un mot, essoufflée par sa course, Hermione tendit le parchemin à la sorcière. Celle-ci en resta bouche bée. Peu après arriva Severus Rogue. Celui-ci était sombre.  
  
- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il exactement ? gronda-t-il menaçant.  
  
Mc Gonagall lui tendit le parchemin. Rogue s'en saisit et le parcourut.  
  
- Allons dans mon bureau, balbutia Mc Gonagall.  
  
Ils s'effondrèrent tous trois plus qu'ils ne s'assirent dans les fauteuils.  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Hermione. Harry, Ron et moi l'avons pourtant définitivement tué il y a quelques mois. Vous êtes témoins. De même que la disparition de la Marque des Ténèbres sur votre bras, Professeur Rogue.  
  
Celui-ci releva sa manche. Ils étouffèrent un cri d'horreur : la Marque avait recommencé à être visible. Pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'un vague dessin à peine sombre, mais on la devinait.  
  
- Comment est-ce possible ? souffla Rogue.  
  
- Mais enfin, c'est insensé ! explosa Hermione. Il faut que j'aille voir de mes propres yeux ce qu'il se passe !  
  
- Soyez prudente Hermione, conseilla Minerva. J'avertirai les professeurs des événements. Revenez-nous vite avec les dernières nouvelles.  
  
- Comme j'aimerai que Harry se soit trompé ! Mais il parle de la douleur à sa cicatrice. Je vais à Londres. J'essaierai de revenir à temps pour le Club. Sinon, Professeur Rogue, commencez sans moi.  
  
- Comment comptez-vous y aller ? demanda Rogue.  
  
- Je suis un Animagus, Professeur. Ne l'oubliez pas.  
  
Et là, sous leurs yeux, elle se transforma en une magnifique chouette effraie brune. Elle s'envola par la fenêtre, dans la nuit noire.  
  
Rogue soupira et regarda le Professeur Mc Gonagall, qui était blême.  
  
- Qu'en pensez-vous Minerva ?  
  
- Je ne sais que penser. Cela me semble impossible, et pourtant tous les faits indiquent le contraire. Nous l'avons vu mourir de nos propres yeux. Même le Professeur Dumbledore a participé à sa destruction avec Potter, Weasley et Granger.  
  
Harry et Ron étaient épuisés. Ils avaient interrogé des témoins moldus et sorciers tandis que d'autres membres du Ministère jetaient des sortilèges d'Amnésie à tout bout de champ. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire ! Et pourtant, au vu des évènements, et l'apparition de la Marque, la douleur de sa cicatrice.  
  
Harry sentit un poids sur son épaule droite. Il tourna la tête.  
  
- Hermione !  
  
Elle reprit forme humaine.  
  
- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe exactement ? Voldemort ne peut pas être vivant !  
  
- Et pourtant. Regarde autour de toi.  
  
Hermione obéit et tressaillit. Des corps sans vie, des maisons carbonisées, la Marque des Ténèbres.  
  
- Mais enfin. comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?  
  
- Hermione.  
  
- Oh Ron.  
  
Les trois amis inséparables de Poudlard étaient de nouveau réunis.  
  
- J'ai prévenu Mc Gonagall et Rogue dès que j'ai reçu ton message. Hedwige était paniquée. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?  
  
- Les témoins disent avoir vu un éclair vert. Aussitôt, la Marque est apparue. Les sorciers présents l'ont reconnue et ont paniqué, semant la zizanie parmi les Moldus du village voisin. Mais en tout cas, tout le monde est mort ici, résuma Harry.  
  
Hermione réfléchit.  
  
- La Marque sur le bras de Rogue recommence à être visible.  
  
Harry et Ron émirent un son de surprise.  
  
- Ce ne peut être que Vous-Savez-Qui, dit Ron. Il n'y a aucun doute possible.  
  
- Et il fait son retour en beauté, intervint Arthur Weasley.  
  
- Mais enfin, suis-je la seule personne sensée ici ? s'écria Hermione. Voldemort ne peut pas revenir ! Harry, Ron, moi-même et le Professeur Dumbledore l'avons tué. Le Professeur lui-même s'est assuré de la destruction totale du Mage Noir. Je ne peux croire qu'il nous ait menti sur un aussi grave sujet ! De plus, il a pris sa retraite ! Si un doute subsistait, jamais il ne se serait parti de Poudlard !  
  
- Vous avez raison Miss Granger. intervint une voix.  
  
Ils se retournèrent. Albus Dumbledore se tenait en chair et en os devant eux.  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écrièrent Harry, Ron et Hermione en même temps.  
  
- Je regrette que ces retrouvailles s'effectuent dans d'aussi tristes circonstances. Pour en revenir aux propos de Miss Granger, je me suis bien assuré de la mort de Voldemort. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de me retirer du monde sorcier.  
  
- Mais alors. . . Qui est derrière ce. . . massacre ? demanda Arthur Weasley.  
  
- Quelqu'un qui veut se faire passer pour lui. Un imposteur. Voldemort n'aurait jamais laissé de témoins. Et ses crimes sont isolés. Il ne s'en serait jamais pris à un village de 500 personnes, moldues et sorciers confondus.  
  
- Un imposteur ? répéta Ron. Mais qui ?  
  
- Il suffit d'enquêter, déclara Arthur. Les Aurors s'y mettront dès que le jour sera levé. Hermione, tu ferais mieux de rentrer à Poudlard.  
  
- D'accord. Donnez-moi régulièrement des nouvelles.  
  
- Sois sans crainte, acquiesça Harry. Et rassure Ginny pour moi.  
  
- Oui, renchérit Ron. Embrasse-la de notre part.  
  
- Comptez sur moi.  
  
Là, elle se transforma et s'envola en direction de Poudlard.  
  
Elle retrouva Minerva et Rogue là où elle les avait laissés, mais il y avait aussi Sirius, Flitwick et Chourave qui s'étaient joints à eux.  
  
- Alors ? interrogea anxieusement Minerva.  
  
Hermione relata les événements, en parlant du retour de Dumbledore et ses hypothèses.  
  
- Un imposteur ? répéta Rogue en fronçant les sourcils Ce ne serait pas illogique en effet.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus en ce moment, déclara Minerva. Mais il faut éviter la panique et faire en sorte que les élèves ne soient pas pris au dépourvu et apprennent la nouvelle en lisant la Gazette. A la première heure, vous informerez chacun votre Maison. Je suspends la coupe de Quidditch. Ce serait trop dangereux. Par contre, votre club est maintenu Hermione. Il faut bien que quelques uns de nos éléments sachent se défendre et apprennent une nouvelle magie.  
  
Ils se dispersèrent. Sirius s'approcha d'Hermione.  
  
- Comment va Harry ?  
  
- Sa cicatrice est douloureuse.  
  
Sirius soupira.  
  
- J'ai l'impression d'être aux temps où Voldemort étendait son emprise maléfique.  
  
Hermione frissonna de terreur.  
  
  
  
Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous une idée de cet imposteur ? Donnez-moi vos impressions en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche !!!  
  
PS adressé à Mymye-Potter : je n'ai rien contre le mot Review, je l'adore même, c'est juste que le terme reviewer ça fait pas très joli. M'enfin.Je suppose que l'équivalent français existe pas.  
  
Merci à tous les reviewers, qui me laissent un petit mot gentil. 


	7. Le Club de Magie Etrangere

Chapitre 6 : Le Club de Magie Etrangère  
  
Malgré les mesures prises, la panique envahissait Poudlard. Lorsque les élèves apprirent de la bouche de leur Directeur de Maison ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit, tous pensèrent à Voldemort. Pourtant, ils reconnurent que c'était complètement irrationnel. Seuls les Serpentards jubilaient et manifestaient leur joie devant le probable retour de leur Maître.  
  
Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione, une fois que celle-ci eût terminé son récit.  
  
- Tu as vu Harry et Ron ?  
  
- Ils t'embrassent tous les deux.  
  
- Oh Hermione, j'ai tellement peur pour eux. Cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, va vouloir se venger de vous trois.  
  
- Pour l'instant, je ne risque rien dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Et Harry et Ron savent se défendre. De plus, ils sont entourés de sorciers compétents et puissants. Et Dumbledore est avec eux.  
  
- J'ai peur quand même. Tu sais Hermione, quand on aime quelqu'un, on est toujours angoissé pour cette personne. J'aime profondément Harry et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.  
  
- Il ne lui arrivera rien, assura Hermione en prenant son amie dans ses bras. En attendant, n'oublie pas que tu as un cours de Magie Etrangère cet après-midi.  
  
Ginny sourit.  
  
- Tu maintiens ton Club ? Cela m'occupera l'esprit.  
  
Au cours de la semaine, Hermione avait recueilli une quinzaine de candidatures.  
  
A 14 heures, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la Salle de Métamorphoses. Il y avait deux courageux Premières Années, tout le reste se répartissait de manière inégale entre les différentes années et les Maisons. Hermione pénétra dans la pièce avec le Professeur Rogue. Elle sourit, tandis que Rogue restait debout dans un coin, aussi sombre que dans ses cours de Potions.  
  
- Bonjour à tous et merci de l'attention que vous portez à ce cours supplémentaire. J'espère qu'il vous sera aussi utile qu'agréable. De plus, sachez qu'il n'y a pas de compétition entre les différentes Maisons dans ce cours. Il n'y aura pas de points accordés ni retirés. N'est-ce pas Professeur Rogue ?  
  
Celui-ci grogna quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour un oui.  
  
- Bien, aujourd'hui, pour commencer, je voulais vous parler de la naissance de la magie dans le monde. Tout a commencé sur l'île d'Avalon, une île mythique cachée aux regards humains. Vous avez tous entendu parler, je suppose, de Viviane, la Dame du Lac, de la Quête du Graal ou de Merlin l'Enchanteur ? Sachez que Viviane et Merlin étaient de véritables sorciers extrêmement puissants. Je vais prendre comme point de comparaison un sujet d'actualité : Voldemort.  
  
Les élèves tressaillirent en entendant ce nom.  
  
- Sachez que Viviane pourrait envoyer balader Voldemort d'un coup de baguette magique, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas besoin.  
  
Ils rirent à l'évocation de Voldemort, valsant dans les airs, poursuivi par une Viviane vengeresse, telle une déesse furieuse.  
  
Hermione continua ainsi, pendant près d'une heure et demie, à exposer tous les mythes liés à Avalon, démêlant la légende de la réalité. Tous l'écoutaient, fascinés, même les Serpentards, tant son exposé était vivant et bien restitué. Même Rogue, qui connaissait déjà les origines de la magie, l'écoutait, envoûté par sa belle voix claire et sensuelle.  
  
- Voilà pour l'Histoire de la Magie en Grande-Bretagne. Mais il existe une magie plus ancienne encore : la magie hébraïque. Mais pour bien la comprendre, il faut commencer par la langue. Je laisse la place au Professeur Rogue.  
  
Elle lui céda la place.  
  
- La plupart d'entre vous l'ignore sans doute, mais je parle couramment l'hébreu, le russe, le chinois et le français. J'ai également des notions d'espagnol, de latin et de grec.  
  
Hermione le dévisagea, stupéfaite. Mc Gonagall n'avait pas précisé en effet les autres langues, et elle ignorait que Rogue fut polyglotte. Celui- ci lui jeta un regard moqueur et reporta son regard sur les élèves ébahis. Ils voyaient le sévère et impitoyable professeur de Potions sous un autre jour, beaucoup plus agréable et moins arrogant que pendant ses cours habituels. Hermione aussi découvrait une facette de la personnalité de Severus Rogue, toujours impitoyable envers Gryffondor et favorisant Serpentard.  
  
Rogue traça quelques lettres sur le tableau en les prononçant et en donnant leur définition. Les élèves se hâtèrent de les recopier en les prononçant à voix basse. Ils continuèrent ainsi durant l'heure et demie qui suivit. Rogue leur avait enseigné la grammaire et le vocabulaire de base hébreu. Puis il leur donna des consignes pour la semaine d'après :  
  
- Exercez-vous à écrire et à prononcer ces mots pour la semaine prochaine. Il n'est pas exclu que j'interroge certains d'entre vous.  
  
Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et partirent en vitesse. Hermione s'approcha de Rogue.  
  
- Félicitations Professeur Rogue !  
  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
  
- Vous avez réussi à les intéresser et en outre, vous leur avez montré que vous n'êtes pas désagréable que cela quand vous le voulez bien.  
  
- Félicitations vous aussi, Granger. Vous les avez fascinés avec votre histoire. Binns n'a jamais réussi à soulever le moindre enthousiasme pour ses cours.  
  
- Il faut dire que le Professeur Binns a toujours été ennuyeux c'est vrai. Ses cours étaient tellement frustrants que j'allais me documenter moi-même à la bibliothèque pour satisfaire ma curiosité.  
  
Rogue la regarda d'un air surpris.  
  
- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous vous documentiez en Histoire de la Magie !  
  
- Si ! répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.  
  
- C'est étonnant. Je n'avais jamais vu une étudiante telle que vous. Vous cherchez à toujours progresser. Vous êtes dotée d'une incroyable curiosité intellectuelle que je n'ai jamais vue avant. Surtout en Histoire de la Magie !  
  
- Serait-ce un compliment, Professeur Rogue ?  
  
- C'en est un, confirma-t-il.  
  
Elle rit. Puis leurs regards se rencontrèrent, comme irrésistiblement attirés l'un par l'autre. Mais Rogue rompit la magie.  
  
- Quel cours comptez-vous donner la semaine prochaine ?  
  
- Je vais résumer les différentes manifestations de magie un peu partout dans le monde, puis j'enchaînerai sur les magiciens et sorciers des USA.  
  
- Les USA ? Sujet intéressant. Vivement la semaine prochaine. 


	8. Assassinats

Chapitre 7 : Assassinats  
  
  
  
Hermione referma la porte derrière elle et soupira. A l'instant même, elle avait ressenti un étrange attraction pour le Professeur Rogue. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ?  
  
Elle passa un week-end relativement calme, en préparant ses cours de Métamorphoses et de Magie Etrangère.  
  
Pourtant, dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi, il y eut un nouvel événement. Il devait être trois heures du matin quand Hedwige vint frapper à sa fenêtre, la réveillant.  
  
Hermione sentit l'angoisse lui étreindre le c?ur. Se pouvait-il que. . . Le message de Harry était bref.  
  
« Rends-toi tout de suite sur le Chemin de Traverse, devant Gringotts. Ne préviens personne. Harry. »  
  
Hermione s'habilla, vola jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard sous sa forme d'Animagus, et de là, transplana jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Bien qu'on fût en pleine nuit, l'endroit grouillait de gens du Ministère. Hermione trouva Harry et Ron, assis sur le bord du trottoir, la mine décomposée.  
  
- Harry, Ron. . .  
  
- Oh Hermione, Dieu merci, tu es là. . . murmura Ron.  
  
Il la serra dans ses bras.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Voldemort. . .  
  
Ron étouffa un sanglot.  
  
- Ce n'est pas lui. . . Il. . . s'en est pris à Dumbledore.  
  
Le c?ur d'Hermione cessa de battre. Elle sentit des larmes perler à ses paupières.  
  
- Dumbledore. . . Non. . . souffla Hermione en s'effondrant à leurs côtés.  
  
- Il a laissé un message. . . L'assassin, ajouta Harry.  
  
Arthur Weasley vint vers eux. Il semblait épuisé et bouleversé.  
  
- Bonsoir Hermione. Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir est terrible.  
  
- Racontez-moi en détail.  
  
- Peu après une heure du matin, la Marque est apparue ici. Les sorciers endormis se sont réveillés en sursaut croyant à une attaque de Voldemort. Mais ils ont réalisé que l'attaque avait déjà eu lieu. Dumbledore a été tué. Il y a des traces de lutte et de duel magique dans la maison, mais son adversaire était le plus fort. . . Il a laissé un mot à notre intention.  
  
- Mais enfin. . . Voldemort lui-même craignait Dumbledore ! s'écria Hermione.  
  
- Il faut croire que celui-ci est beaucoup plus fort que lui, dit Ron. Il a du acquérir une magie beaucoup plus puissante. . .  
  
- Puis-je voir le mot ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Arthur lui tendit le parchemin.  
  
« Ce vieux fou amoureux des Moldus a eu tort de se moquer de moi et de me prendre pour un imposteur. Je vais vous montrer à tous de quoi je suis capable, bien plus que mon défunt Maître, Lord Voldemort. Tremblez tous autant que vous êtes ! Harry Potter et ses amis n'ont qu'à bien se tenir à présent.  
  
L'Héritier de Voldemort. »  
  
- Seigneur, murmura Hermione, terrorisée.  
  
- J'ai déjà une idée sur ce mystérieux Héritier, déclara Ron.  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
- A votre avis, qui a disparu depuis déjà quelque temps juste après la remise des diplômes ? Qui a un père qui fut le plus fidèle adepte de Voldemort ?  
  
- Drago Malefoy. . . devina Harry.  
  
- Qui d'autre ? renchérit Ron. Il a toujours détesté les Moldus et Dumbledore. A présent, il va vouloir venger son Maître vénéré en tuant Harry, les Moldus et toi, Hermione, tu es aussi en danger.  
  
- Attendez ! Nous n'avons aucune preuve ! s'écria Hermione. Même si tous les éléments convergent vers lui, nous ne pouvons pas l'accuser ainsi. . .  
  
- Ne me dis pas que tu le défends ! explosa Harry.  
  
- Hermione a raison, intervint Arthur. Nous n'avons que des présomptions pour le moment. Il suffit d'attraper Malefoy et le soumettre à un interrogatoire en règle. Les Aurors se sont remis en chasse. Rentre à Poudlard Hermione, et mets les professeurs au courant.  
  
Hermione acquiesça.  
  
- Soyez prudents tous les trois.  
  
- Toi aussi.  
  
Elle s'apprêtait à transplaner quand elle eut un sombre pressentiment. Harry vit qu'elle s'était assombrie.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- J'ai eu une mauvaise intuition. . . Je ne sais pas. . . Je vais voir mes parents.  
  
- Tu crois que tes parents. . .  
  
- Il faut que j'aille les voir. Pour me rassurer. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont rien après tout. Mais j'éprouve le besoin de les voir.  
  
- Je viens avec toi.  
  
Harry alla prévenir Ron qui décida de venir aussi. Ils transplanèrent tous trois.  
  
Tout semblait calme dans la maison mais l'angoisse lui étreignait le c?ur. Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clé.  
  
- Etrange. . . Mes parents s'enferment avant d'aller se coucher. . .  
  
- Allons voir, murmura Harry.  
  
- J'ai peur Harry.  
  
- Reste là alors. Ron et moi irons voir.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
- Pourvu que rien ne soit arrivé. . .  
  
Harry et Ron montèrent les escaliers silencieusement. Hermione tendit l'oreille, en se tordant les mains d'angoisse. Elle crut entendre comme un son étouffé, comme quelqu'un tentant de retenir un cri d'horreur. Elle courut à l'escalier et se mit à appeler ses amis tout fort.  
  
- Harry, Ron !  
  
Ron descendit l'escalier, très pâle. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
- Hermione. . . Il va falloir être très courageuse, murmura-t-il en retenant ses sanglots.  
  
Hermione se dégagea, les larmes aux yeux. Elle commença à gravir les marches. Ron la retint.  
  
- Ce. . . ce n'est. . . pas très beau à voir.  
  
- Oh, mon Dieu, non. . .  
  
Elle se précipita dans la chambre de ses parents, où se trouvait Harry, pétrifié d'horreur. Elle crut s'évanouir en découvrant la vision d'apocalypse qui s'offrait à elle : les murs et les draps couverts de sang. . . et pire que tout, les corps de ses parents, morts sans aucun doute dans d'atroces souffrances, étendus par terre. Leurs vêtements étaient encore imbibés de sang pas encore sec, le visage tordu dans un affreux rictus de douleur.  
  
- Oh, non. . . Non, non, non ! Papa, Maman !  
  
Harry la prit par le bras et la conduisit hors de la chambre. Ron les rejoint sur le palier.  
  
- J'ai prévenu mon père et le Ministère. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.  
  
Ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussé. Ron alluma toutes les lumières. Peu de temps après, Arthur Weasley arriva, accompagné de Percy et d'un des Aurors. Quand ils virent Hermione en état de chos, Ron et Harry, très pâles, ils comprirent que le mystérieux Héritier s'en étaient pris aux Granger, les parents moldus d'Hermione. Quand ils virent la scène du crime, ils furent pris d'effroi. En effet, quelle créature pourrait-elle être à ce point cruelle ? Il n'était plus question d'humanité. Aucun être humain n'aurait pu faire cela.  
  
Percy prit Harry et Ron à part.  
  
- Tous les deux, ramenez Hermione à Poudlard. Elle y sera plus en sécurité.  
  
- Tu penses qu'il va s'en prendre à elle ? demanda Ron.  
  
A ce moment, l'Auror les rejoint et leur tendit un parchemin.  
  
- J'ai trouvé ça près des corps.  
  
« Ce sera bientôt le tour du Sang-de-Bourbe. »  
  
Le message était écrit en lettres de sang. Le sang des Granger.  
  
- Nous le ferons payer ce qu'il a fait ce soir. D'abord Dumbledore, et maintenant les parents d'Hermione. . . murmura Harry, les yeux étincelants de fureur.  
  
- Ramenons d'abord Hermione. Et prévenons Sirius, Mc Gonagall et . . . Rogue, déclara Ron.  
  
- Tu as raison Ron.  
  
L'endroit était plein de personnes du Ministère et d'Aurors à présent.  
  
Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent. Ron la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Oh Ron. . . Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Mes parents n'étaient que des Moldus pacifiques, ne représentant aucun danger. . .  
  
- Qui peut expliquer une folie meurtrière ? répondit doucement Ron.  
  
- Allons, Hermione. Nous te ramenons à Poudlard, proposa Harry.  
  
- Non. . . je veux rester ici. Il faut que j'organise l'enterrement. . .  
  
- C'est trop dangereux, protesta Ron. Il a laissé un message laissant clairement comprendre que tu serais la prochaine victime !  
  
- Peu m'importe ! Ainsi. . . je retrouverai mes parents, termina Hermione dans un souffle tandis que les larmes recommençaient à couler.  
  
- Hermione. . . Penses-tu à nous ? demanda doucement Harry. Que ferions- nous sans toi ? Et pense aussi à Poudlard, tous ceux qui comptent sur toi, tes cours, ton Club, Ginny. . .  
  
- Harry. . . Je viens de perdre mes parents ! s'écria Hermione, furieuse. Et tu me demandes de penser à des choses totalement futiles ! Evidemment, tu ne connais pas cette douleur ! Tu n'avais qu'un an quand tes parents. . .  
  
Hermione s'interrompit brutalement, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Harry la fixait, avec une immense tristesse dans les yeux.  
  
- Oh Harry. . . Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Excuse- moi. . . Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. . .  
  
- Je ne t'en veux pas Hermione. Tu as subi un choc et. . .  
  
- N'en parlons plus, coupa Ron. Hermione, nous te ramenons à Poudlard que tu le veuilles ou non.  
  
Harry esquissa un pâle sourire.  
  
- Pour une fois que c'est Ron qui se montre le plus raisonnable de nous trois !  
  
  
  
Voilà pour le chapitre 7 !! Qu'en pensez-vous ? D'autres morts seront à prévoir bien évidemment mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Review please !!! 


	9. L'annonce

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de poser des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié. Et puis c'est vraiment très encourageant pour nous pauvres auteurs qui saississont nos histoires tant bien que mal. . . Je vais peut-être arrêter, de peur qu'on me prenne pour une mendiante de reviews. . . ;-)  
  
Résumé des épisodes précédents :  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione ont fini leurs études à Poudlard et Hermione devient prof tandis que les deux jeunes hommes entrent au ministère. Peu après, l'Héritier de Voldemort entre en scène et massacre un village entier et trois personnes chères à nos héros.  
  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 8 : L'annonce  
  
  
  
Ils transplanèrent toust trois jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. De là, ils se métamorphosèrent en Animagi et prirent le chemin de Poudlard. Ainsi, aux alentours de 5 heures du matin, on put voir un groupe insolite de trois animaux errer dans la campagne anglaise : un lion à la crinière fournie et échevelée portait sur son dos un petite chouette effraie brune, un renard roux trottant à ses côtés (pas besoin d'une grande intelligence pour deviner qui est qui).  
  
Les trois animaux pénétrèrent dans le hall et reprirent forme humaine.  
  
- Allons prévenir Mc Gonagall, décida Harry.  
  
- Allez-y tous les deux, dit Hermione. Je vais appeler le Professeur Rogue. Lui aussi doit-être mis au courant.  
  
Harry et Ron acquiescèrent et ils se séparèrent.  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots où elle savait trouver les appartements de Rogue. Elle frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit la porte après un petit instant. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Hermione.  
  
- Granger ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ?  
  
Hermione, quant à elle, contemplait Severus Rogue devant elle. Il portait un tee-shirt noir qui moulait étroitement son torse, plus musclé qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et un caleçon, noir également. Elle promena son regard sur le corps du Professeur de Potions et finit par le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
- Je suis désolée de vous à cette heure, mais il. . . il y a eu un autre. . . incident. Harry et Ron sont déjà avec le Professeur Mc Gonagall.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Potter et Weasley sont ici ? Que s'est-il exactement passé ?  
  
Rogue remarqua le visage défait de la jeune femme devant lui, les yeux rougis. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de vraiment terrible pour que l'imperturbable Hermione Granger soit dans cet état.  
  
- Allons les rejoindre.  
  
Rogue passa rapidement une robe de sorcier et rejoignit Hermione.  
  
Ils trouvèrent le Professeur Mc Gonagall complètement effondrée, le visage décomposé, dans un fauteuil. Harry et Ron se tenant devant elle.  
  
Rogue grommela un juron.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Le Professeur Dumbledore est mort, annonça tristement le professeur Mc Gonagall.  
  
Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Rogue. Il regarda alternativement Potter, Weasley et Granger.  
  
Harry et Ron entreprirent de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, concernant le meurtre de Dumbledore.  
  
- L'Héritier de Voldemort ? répéta Rogue. Donc ce n'est pas Voldemort comme nous l'avons cru au départ.  
  
- Non, acquiesça Harry. Et celui-ci déteste tout autant les Moldus et les sorciers d'ascendance moldue. . . continua-t-il en regardant Hermione.  
  
- Je comprends, déclara Rogue. Granger est en danger.  
  
- Plus que jamais, confirma Ron. L'Héritier a aussi tué les Granger cette nuit. Après Dumbledore.  
  
Minerva et Severus regardèrent Hermione. Elle put lire la compassion et la sympathie dans leurs regards. Ron continuait.  
  
- Le meurtrier a laissé un mot disant que la prochaine sur la liste serait Hermione.  
  
- Elle sera en sécurité et protégée au sein de Poudlard, déclara Rogue.  
  
Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard perplexe. Rogue protégeant Hermione, ex-Gryffondor, était une idée quelque peu. . . bizarre.  
  
- Il faut prévenir les autres professeurs. . . murmura Hermione.  
  
- Commence déjà par te reposer, conseilla Ron. Tu es épuisée.  
  
- Je ne pourrais pas dormir Ron.  
  
- Weasley a raison, intervint Mc Gonagall. Allez donc vous reposer. Il est 5 heures du matin et les cours reprennent dans 3 heures. Nous annoncerons la nouvelle aux élèves tout à l'heure. Potter et Weasley, si vous le désirez, vous pouvez rester ici cette nuit.  
  
- Vous avez raison Professeur. Ce sera une occasion de revoir la protection de Poudlard, acquiesça Harry.  
  
- Bien. Severus, accompagnez Hermione dans sa chambre. Quant à moi, je vais convoquer tous les professeurs afin de les avertir dès maintenant de la situation.  
  
- Nous restons avec vous, Professeur, décida Ron.  
  
- Je dois rester, articula faiblement Hermione.  
  
- Hors de question, refusa fermement Harry.  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
Elle se leva, en chancelant.  
  
- Tu n'es même pas en état de tenir debout.  
  
- Je suis parfaitement capable d'assister à cette réunion, protesta-t-elle.  
  
- Sois raisonnable, coupa Ron. Tu as subi un choc important. . .  
  
- Je sais de quoi je parle. . . commença Hermione.  
  
- Tes parents ne seraient pas d'accord, argumenta Harry.  
  
- Mes parents ne sont plus là !  
  
Les larmes recommencèrent à couler.  
  
- Allons Granger. Suivez-moi, ordonna Rogue.  
  
Elle secoua la tête. Harry et Ron soupirèrent. Hermione pouvait se montrer très obstinée quand elle voulait. Mais au fond d'elle-même, Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver le repos tant que ce mystérieux meurtrier ne serait pas neutralisé. Cependant, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle s'effondra, mais juste avant de toucher terre, elle sentit deux grandes mains se refermer sur sa taille. En levant les yeux, elle reconnut le Professeur Rogue, juste avant de perdre connaissance. Ron s'était aussi précipité mais il était trop loin d'elle.  
  
- Je la ramène dans sa chambre, déclara le professeur en sortant du bureau de Mc Gonagall, Hermione dans ses bras.  
  
Porter le corps délicieusement féminin d'Hermione dans ses bras, procurait à Severus des sensations étranges qu'il n'aurait pu décrire. Sa tête était posée sur son épaule, ses cheveux dégageant un léger parfum fleuri. Il posa son regard sur la jeune femme, elle semblait si fragile et vulnérable ! Il se reprit intérieurement. Allons ! Il n'allait pas se laisser émouvoir par une jeune fille de 18 ans à peine !  
  
Arrivé dans sa chambre, il la déposa doucement sur le lit à baldaquin, avec une couette aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il la contempla un moment, paraissant si menue dans cet immense lit. Elle remua et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit le professeur Rogue, et reconnut sa chambre.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- Vous avez perdu connaissance.  
  
- Vous. . . m'avez portée jusqu'ici ?  
  
Il acquiesça silencieusement.  
  
- Merci. Je reconnais. . . que j'ai peut-être surestimé mes forces.  
  
- En effet.  
  
- Professeur Rogue, avez-vous une idée sur l'identité de. . .  
  
- Non.  
  
- Ron pense qu'il pourrait s'agir de Drago Malefoy.  
  
- Ce serait trop facile. Et cela ne ressemble pas à Malefoy de se cacher de ses crimes. Non, il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
- Qui que ce soit, il paiera, murmura Hermione.  
  
- Reposez-vous à présent. Dans à peine trois heures, les élèves se réveilleront et reprendront les cours.  
  
- Ils apprendront la nouvelle.  
  
- Justement, en tant que professeurs, nous devons les rassurer. Et il faudra faire preuve d'autorité. Reprenez vos forces.  
  
- Je vous remercie. . . Severus.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Et il aimait la manière dont elle le prononçait.  
  
- Je vous en prie. . . Hermione.  
  
Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, mutuellement attirés l'un par l'autre. Lentement, Severus s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le visage dans ses mains. Puis doucement, tendrement, il l'embrassa. Le contact de ses lèvres, douces et chaudes, répondant timidement à son baiser, le bouleversa et lui fit perdre la tête. Il renversa Hermione sur le lit, sans cesser de l'embrasser.  
  
Hermione se laissait faire sans protester. Elle découvrait que Severus était différent de l'impression qu'il dégageait. Ce n'était pas le professeur glacial et cassant, enseignant les Potions. Non, c'était un homme passionné, tendre et prévenant pour les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse. Les mains de Severus se promenaient sur son corps, effleurant ses seins, sa taille, ses cuisses. Elle émit un doux soupir. Ramené à la réalité par ce léger son, Severus se redressa brusquement, arrachant un gémissement de protestation à Hermione.  
  
- Je suis désolé, reposez-vous.  
  
Il quitta la pièce, laissant Hermione totalement désemparée.  
  
  
  
Les choses se précisent entre Hermione et Severus. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! 


	10. Inquietudes

Merci à tous les reviewers qui m'ont vraiment encouragée.  
  
Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, mais j'ai repris les cours à la fac, et c'est pas toujours évident d'écrire quand on a les cours à côté. J'espère que vous me pardonnez.  
  
Concernant le fait que le site va peut-être supprimer la section comme l'a dit Mymye-Potter, j'ignore si c'est vrai, mais il est vrai qu'ils l'ont annoncé au début du mois de septembre. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous voulez la suite, vous pouvez me demander de vous l'envoyer par mail, il suffit de m'écrire, mon adresse est minhou@club-internet.fr  
  
Quelques réponses aux questions :  
  
Luffynette : l'Héritier n'est pas le fils de Voldemort, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus sinon y'a plus de suspense.  
  
Valérie : merci pour tes reviews successives, mais tu me flattes vraiment. Il doit avoir d'autres fics bien plus intéressants que la mienne. Si tu lis l'anglais, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire. Il y en a certaines qui sont époustouflantes. Je te conseille même d'aller voir dans la liste de mes auteurs favoris.  
  
Et merci aussi à Molianne, Zigmo et Mymye-Potter.  
  
Place au chapitre 9 !  
  
  
  
Chapitre 9 : Inquiétudes  
  
  
  
Le Collège semblait pris de panique. A l'annonce de la mort de Dumbledore, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle paniquèrent, tandis que les Serpentards souriaient, triomphants. La directrice les calma tant bien que mal, puis Harry prit la parole.  
  
- Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Poudlard est l'endroit le mieux protégé en Angleterre. Cet Héritier, qui que ce soit, sera arrêté très vite.  
  
Les élèves furent priés de se rendre en cours, mais les septième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard en furent dispensés car Hermione n'était pas encore réveillée. Ginny rejoignit Harry, Ron et Sirius. Elle se blottit instantanément dans les bras de Harry.  
  
- C'est terrible ce qui arrive.  
  
Harry acquiesça en caressant les doux cheveux de la jeune fille.  
  
- J'ai tellement peur pour vous deux. . . Mais où est Hermione ?  
  
Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard.  
  
- Elle se repose, répondit son frère. Elle a eu énormément d'émotions cette nuit.  
  
- Vous me cachez quelque chose tous les deux, reprocha Ginny.  
  
- L'Héritier a tué ses parents, avoua Ron.  
  
Ginny émit une exclamation étouffée.  
  
- Seigneur. . . Allons la voir.  
  
- Non, s'opposa Harry. Laissons-la se reposer. Elle est épuisée.  
  
Ginny soupira. Harry avait raison. Mais elle avait terriblement envie de voir Hermione. Toutes deux étaient devenues étonnament proches depuis qu'Hermione était devenue préfète en cinquième année.  
  
A ce moment, Hermione parut dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Presque instantanément, elle fut entourée de ses trois amis.  
  
- Seigneur, Hermione, comment vas-tu ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Ginny, voyons, quelle question ! murmura Ron.  
  
- Laisse Ron, intervint Hermione. Je vais bien, merci. Tu sais sans doute ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.  
  
Ginny acquiesça.  
  
- Je suis désolée pour tes parents.  
  
- C'est gentil de ta part.  
  
Soudain, Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Quelle heure est-il ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours ?  
  
- Eh bien. . . il est neuf heures. . . et comme tu n'étais pas en état de faire cours. . .  
  
- Mais bien sûr que je suis en état. Ginny va prévenir tes camarades et les Serpentards. Je veux tous vous voir dans ma classe dans dix minutes.  
  
- D'accord, j'y vais.  
  
Elle embrassa Harry et sortit de la Salle Commune en courant. Les deux jeunes hommes fixèrent gravement Hermione.  
  
- Ne faites pas cette tête ! J'ai besoin de penser à quelque chose d'autre que. . .  
  
- Nous comprenons Hermione, assura Harry. Mais. . .  
  
- J'ai récupéré mes forces Harry. J'ai une faveur à vous demander à tous les deux.  
  
- Tout ce que tu voudras.  
  
- Etant donné que je ne peux pas retourner à Londres. . . Est-ce que vous pourriez vous occuper des funérailles de mes parents ?  
  
- Bien entendu, accepta Ron. Londres est devenue dangereuse, puisque tu es la prochaine victime. Tu seras en sécurité ici avec les professeurs de Poudlard. Jamais il n'osera s'attaquer à toi avec tous les puissants sorciers qui t'entourent.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
  
- Merci vous deux. Dès que tout danger sera écarté, j'irai me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents. Bien. Je dois aller en cours maintenant.  
  
Harry et Ron la regardèrent quitter la salle. Elle essayait de se montrer forte, mais on devinait sa tristesse dans ses grands yeux noisette. Ron secoua sa tête.  
  
- Elle ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive.  
  
  
  
Hermione fut accueillie par les regards emplis de sympathie des Gryffondors et les sourires méprisants des Serpentards. Il fallait qu'elle impose son autorité de toute urgence.  
  
- Bonjour à tous. Personne n'ignore sans doute les événements graves qui sont survenus la nuit dernière.  
  
- Ouais, il semblerait que deux moldus ont été tués, annonça un Serpentard. Tu les connais peut-être, Granger.  
  
Hermione le fusilla du regard.  
  
- Dorénavant, ce sera Professeur Granger pour vous tous, déclara-t-elle en lançant un bref regard à Ginny. Et pour votre information, Parker, ces moldus qui ont été sauvagement assassinés étaient mes parents. A présent, je n'attends plus que le moment où cet Héritier va être arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban pour y subir la peine capitale : le baiser du Détraqueur. Et le sujet est clos. Je ne veux plus entendre une allusion à cet imposteur. Est- ce clair ?  
  
Tous acquiescèrent. Même les Serpentards étaient impressionnés par la lueur glaciale dans le regard de leur professeur. Ginny n'avait jamais vu Hermione dans un tel état de fureur. Elle commença son cours dans un silence teinté de respect.  
  
Tous les étudiants virent arriver la fin du cours avec soulagement. Ginny s'approcha timidement d'Hermione.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny. Je n'ai rien après toi.  
  
- Tu avais l'air tellement en colère tout à l'heure.  
  
- Les Serpentards vont profiter de la situation et si nous n'y mettons pas un frein, ce sera l'anarchie totale.  
  
- Je comprends. Dois-je aussi t'appeler Professeur Granger ?  
  
- Seulement en présence des autres. Maintenant dépêche-toi d'aller en Potions.  
  
Ginny partit.  
  
  
  
Lorsqu'Hermione parut dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle ne s'en soucia pas et alla s'asseoir entre Sirius et Minerva. Sirius engagea aussitôt la conversation.  
  
- Comment te sens-tu ?  
  
- Bien. . . Enfin, aussi bien que possible après la nuit dernière. Harry et Ron sont partis ?  
  
- Oui. Ils sont retournés à Londres. A ta demande, paraît-il.  
  
- Oui. Je leur ai demandé de s'occuper des funérailles étant donné que je ne peux m'y rendre.  
  
- Tu as eu raison. Tu es la prochaine victime de ce fou furieux.  
  
- Je le sais. Mais j'aimerai tant le combattre. Cela ne me ressemble pas de me cacher ainsi.  
  
- En effet, sourit Sirius. Harry, Ron et toi avez toujours été entraînés dans les histoires les plus abracadabrantes.  
  
- Disons que nous avons l'art de nous attirer les ennuis en permanence. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser abattre. J'assumerai mon rôle de professeur jusqu'au bout.  
  
- Voilà qui est bien parlé, Mlle Granger, intervint Minerva Mc Gonagall.  
  
- Merci Minerva. La seule chose qui m'inquiète à présent serait qu'il s'en prenne à des innocents.  
  
- En effet. Espérons que les Auros l'arrêteront vite. 


	11. Deuxieme cours de Magie Etrangere

Petite précision : je me base sur le système scolaire français dans ce chapitre pour les besoins du Club de Magie Etrangère. Ben oui, je ne connais pas le système anglais et encore moins celui de Poudlard, puisque JKR ne nous le décrit pas !!  
  
Au fait, tous les personnages lui appartiennent (pour ceux qui auraient pas compris, c'était le disclaimer).  
  
  
  
Chapitre 10 : Deuxième cours de Magie Etrangère  
  
  
  
Durant toute la semaine, Severus Rogue n'adressa pas une parole à Hermione. Il se contentait de la saluer d'un signe de tête et s'éclipser bien vite avant qu'Hermione ait pu lui adresser un mot. Mais il faudrait bien l'affronter samedi au Club.  
  
Hermione frappa à la porte de son bureau samedi à 11 heures du matin.  
  
- Entrez !  
  
Elle pénétra dans le bureau. Severus Rogue sursauta violemment en la voyant mais il se reprit rapidement.  
  
- Bonjour Professeur Rogue.  
  
- Bonjour Granger. Que voulez-vous ?  
  
- Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais bien. Et je ne vous en veux pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière. Je viens vous voir pour le cours de cet après-midi.  
  
- Vous avez déjà évoqué ce que vous comptiez aborder : les manifestations de magie et les sorciers aux USA.  
  
- Oui, mais vous ?  
  
- Je continuerai l'hébreu. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous voir pour ce cours Granger.  
  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous si hostile ?  
  
- Que voulez-vous à la fin Granger ?  
  
- Des explications. Vous n'êtes pas l'être froid et cynique dont vous voulez donner l'image.  
  
- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? Je suis le Directeur de Serpentard. Ne l'oubliez pas.  
  
- Ce n'est qu'un masque. J'ai senti une autre personnalité derrière cette façade quand vous. . . m'avez embrassée l'autre nuit.  
  
Il la dévisagea intensément. Hermione fut troublée par ce regard et détourna les yeux.  
  
- Je vous laisse. A cet après-midi.  
  
Elle quitta le bureau en toute hâte, laissant Severus songeur.  
  
  
  
Elle rencontra le Professeur Mc Gonagall dans le couloir.  
  
- Ah ! Professeur Granger, je vous cherchais.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il Minerva ?  
  
- Je voulais vous entretenir au sujet de votre club. Il serait intéressant de donner des notes à vos élèves. Ces notes, si elles sont au-dessus de la moyenne compteraient pour les examens qu'ils passeront en fin d'année. Si elles sont inférieures à 50 %, elle ne compteront pas. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
- Ce pourrait être un plus pour les élèves volontaires, en effet. Je vais en parler à Severus.  
  
- Vous pourriez faire vos devoirs en deux parties et corriger chacun la vôtre.  
  
- C'est une excellente idée, Minerva. Merci.  
  
  
  
Elle refit irruption dans le bureau de Severus.  
  
- Il faut que je vous parle.  
  
- Encore ?  
  
Hermione ignora l'expression moqueuse de Severus Rogue.  
  
- Minerva vient de me faire une suggestion intéressante.  
  
- Je vous écoute.  
  
Elle exposa l'idée en détail. Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
  
- Alors, Severus. . .  
  
- Cela pourrait fonctionner. C'est même très intéressant pour les élèves comme Weasley.  
  
- Ginny est très douée en effet.  
  
- Très bien. Nous leur en parlerons cet après-midi.  
  
- En attendant, nous pouvons commencer à planifier certaines choses. J'ai l'intention de donner quatre devoirs : un à Noël, un en février, un à Pâques et le dernier à la fin de l'année. Les devoirs porteront sur tout ce que nous avons vu et les langues.  
  
- Comptez-vous leur donner du travail à faire ?  
  
- Oui, mais ce sera facultatif. Ils ont déjà tellement à faire avec le reste : Histoire de la Magie, Enchantements. . . Je leur donne peu de choses à faire en Métamorphoses mais je suis assez exigente en tant que Professeur. Et les Gryffondors m'ont dit que les devoirs de Potions étaient assez. . .  
  
Elle s'interrompit en réalisant qu'elle parlait justement au Professeur de Potions.  
  
- Assez quoi, Granger ?  
  
- Euh. . . Oubliez ce que j'ai dit.  
  
- Sûrement pas. Assez quoi ?  
  
Hermione soupira. Severus exerçait toujours une certaine autorité sur elle qu'elle n'expliquait pas. Sans doute car elle le considérait encore comme son professeur.  
  
- Ils s'en plaignent. Vous êtes trop dur. Non seulement c'est long, mais en plus, c'est difficile. Et je suis d'accord avec eux, j'en ai fait l'expérience.  
  
- Cela ne vous a pourtant jamais posé de problèmes.  
  
- Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai passé autant de temps à la bibliothèque ? Les devoirs de Potions prenaient la majeure partie de mon temps. Et le reste du temps. . . s'étaient des recherches personnelles, pour ma culture générale.  
  
- Vous me surprenez Granger. Très bien, j'allègerai les devoirs de Potions.  
  
- Je vous remercie, Severus.  
  
  
  
Lorsqu'Hermione annonça la nouvelle aux étudiants, ils arborèrent tous un air inquiet.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, surprise. Je vous ai pourtant expliqué qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Ces devoirs sont totalement indépendants du Trophée des Quatre Maisons.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux. Ce fut Ginny qui prit la parole.  
  
- Des examens impliquent des devoirs en plus. Et tu sais que. . .  
  
- Je vois. Les devoirs seront facultatifs.  
  
Ils soupirèrent de soulagement.  
  
- Bien commençons le cours.  
  
Tous prirent une plume et un rouleau de parchemin pour prendre des notes.  
  
- Les sorciers aux USA n'utilisent pas de baguette magique. Leurs pouvoirs résident dans leur corps, le plus souvent dans leurs mains. Leurs pouvoirs se manifestent à l'adolescence de manière inattendue. De fait, les Moldus les repèrent assez facilement.  
  
- Mais comment font-ils alors ? demanda une élève de Serdaigle.  
  
- Il existe une institution spécialisée dirigée par un grand sorcier qui accueille ces jeunes pour leur apprendre à canaliser ces pouvoirs et servir le Bien. Ils sont considérés comme des mutants et sont tenus à l'écart. L'institution les réinsère dans la société. Et certains sont acceptés par l'Institut de Sorcellerie de Salem. Mais pas toujours.  
  
- En quoi consistent ces pouvoirs ? demanda Ginny ?  
  
Hermione détailla durant plus d'une heure les différents pouvoirs existants.  
  
- La sorcière la plus puissante après le Directeur du Centre s'appelle Tornade. Elle contrôle les Eléments. Les Moldus l'appellent Miss Météo. Elle peut contrôler la pluie, le soleil, le vent. . . Bref, elle est redoutable. . .  
  
Hermione laissa ensuite la place au Professeur Rogue. Celui-ci les interrogea sur les mots qu'ils avaient appris la semaine précédente. Quelques-uns eurent des difficultés pour la prononciation mais Rogue ne les reprenaient pas brutalement comme en cours de Potions. Il se contentait de secouer la tête et répétait le mot jusqu'à ce qu'il soit correctement prononcé.  
  
Les étudiants étaient de plus en plus passionnés par ce qu'ils apprenaient. La fin du cours arriva trop vite à leur goût.  
  
- La semaine prochaine, j'aborderai la magie chinoise. Le Professeur Rogue de son côté commencera à vous enseigner l'écriture chinoise. Dans ce cadre, vous pouvez commencer à chercher tout ce qui concerne la Chine à travers leurs légendes. Je répète que ce devoir est facultatif. Donnez la priorité aux autres devoirs. . . Comme les devoirs de Potions par exemple, ajouta-t- elle en lançant un regard à Severus.  
  
Certains élèves sourirent mais cessèrent vite devant le regard noir du Professeur. Ils sortirent de la classe. Hermione se tourna vers Severus, les poings sur les hanches.  
  
- Allez-vous cesser à la fin ? Vous les effrayez avec votre regard !  
  
Il haussa un sourcil ironique.  
  
- Mon regard ?  
  
- Oui, votre regard. Vous terrorisiez les pauvres élèves comme Neville Londubat ! Tout comme les frères Crivey. C'est le même regard quand vous donnez un cours de Potions. Vous passez parmi les tables, de votre démarche silencieuse, reprenant brusquement les élèves quand ils font uen erreur. Et bien sûr, les Serpentards ne se trompent jamais ! Tout est toujours de la faute des Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Pouffsouffles !  
  
Elle se tut, à bout de souffle.  
  
- Avez-vous fini ?  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
- Jusqu'à l'année dernière, j'ai été obligé de favoriser Serpentard à cause de Malefoy. Son père, Lucius Malefoy, était un proche de Voldemort, tandis que je jouais les espions pour Dumbledore. Et vous le savez parfaitement. Tant que Voldemort était toujours en vie, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Si Malefoy Senior ou Voldemort s'étaient doutés de quoi que ce soit, c'était fini de nous. Alors que cette année. . . m'avez-vous déjà vu favoriser les Serpentards depuis le début de l'année ?  
  
Hermione réfléchit et dut se rendre à l'évidence.  
  
- Non. Je. . . je suis désolée Severus. Mais. . .  
  
- Il faut se faire respecter ici. De plus, je suis Directeur de Serpentard. Même s'il n'y a pas que des mauvais éléments, je me dois de montrer de l'intérêt pour ma Maison. Osez me dire que vous n'avez jamais fait de favoritisme envers Gryffondor. Non seulement vous êtes directrice, mais vous êtes en plus ex-Gryffondor et préfète en chef. Les rivalités entre Professeurs font partie de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.  
  
- J'admets que je me suis trompée. Mais cessez de prendre votre air sadique pendant le Club !  
  
- Mon air sadique ? J'avoue que j'ignorais que je prenais un air sadique.  
  
Et là, il éclata de rire. Hermione en fut surprise. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire. Elle sourit.  
  
- Vous devriez rire plus souvent. Tous les élèves vous trouveraient moins redoutable.  
  
Severus la fixa, un sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Il se rapprocha d'elle.  
  
- Et vous Hermione ? Comment me trouviez-vous ? Redoutable ?  
  
- Non. . . Plutôt impressionnant. Vous êtes un bon professeur et vous aimez ce que vous faites. Mais vous ne savez pas partager votre passion.  
  
- Je vais vous prouver le contraire.  
  
Il s'empara de son visage et l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione avait attendu ce baiser toute la semaine. Le souvenir du premier baiser s'estompa devant ce nouveau baiser. Il était plus ardent, plus passionnée que le précédent. Hermione se surprit à répondre à ses lèvres exigentes.  
  
Severus avait dû se retenir toute la semaine pour ne pas approcher Hermione car il craignait de perdre son contrôle. Après le premier baiser, il l'avait évitée de son mieux, son corps réagissant avec violence dès qu'il la voyait. Elle le provoquait inconsciemment, en toute innocence. Il la lâcha enfin, à bout de souffle, les yeux brillants. Hermione semblait ravie.  
  
- Il semblerait, Severus, que je me sois encore trompée. Vous savez très bien communiquer votre passion. Je vous laisse à votre rêverie, j'ai des cours à préparer.  
  
Elle partit en riant, d'une démarche légère. Mais elle était loin d'être insouciante. La violence des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le Professeur Severus Rogue l'inquiétait. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant, même quand elle était sortie avec Ron deux ans auparavant. Leurs deux caractères opposés avaient souvent provoqué des disputes explosives et Ron était d'une jalousie maladive, frisant la paranoïa. Hermione ne pouvait même plus de promener avec Harry. Celui-ci avait même eu droit à une remarque acide de son meilleur ami le jour où Hermione lui avait sauté au cou car ils avaient gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Hermione et Ron s'étaient donc séparés tout en restant les meilleurs amis du monds. Mais c'était différent avec Severus. Severus Rogue était un homme accompli et sûr de lui, tout ce dont rêve une jeune fille de dix-huit ans.  
  
- Dans quelle histoire je m'embarque ? gémit-elle.  
  
Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !! J'ai mis de côté l'Héritier pour approfondir la relation Hermione-Severus. Mais il revient en force dans le chapitre suivant !! 


	12. De nouvelles agressions

Chapitre 11 : De nouvelles agressions  
  
  
  
Hermione retrouva Sirius dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin. Il lisait la Gazette.  
  
- Bonjour Sirius.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione.  
  
- Bonnes nouvelles ?  
  
- Hélas non. De nouvelles agressions ont eu lieu cette nuit à Londres et sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
- C'est grave ?  
  
- Eh bien, dans une certaine mesure oui. Deux sorciers ont trouvé la mort : Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.  
  
- On peut donc dire avec certitude que l'Héritier n'est pas Drago Malefoy. Jamais il n'aurait tué ses fidèles chiens de garde.  
  
- Alors qui cela peut-il être ?  
  
- Je l'ignore Sirius. Je suis dans l'impasse totale.  
  
Une voix intervint.  
  
- Hermione Granger dans l'impasse ! Voilà qui est rare !  
  
- Tiens Rogue ! J'ignorais que tu étais si matinal !  
  
- Toujours d'une humeur de chien Black !  
  
Severus Rogue, donc, venait d'arriver. Il souriait ; un sourire adressé uniquement à Hermione.  
  
- Bonjour Severus.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione. Bien dormi ?  
  
Elle rosit légèrement et acquiesça de la tête.  
  
- Etes-vous au courant ?  
  
- J'ai lu la Gazette. Apparemment, le Ministère et les Aurors nagent aussi dans le noir total.  
  
Hermione prit la Gazette du Sorcier. Une photo montrait des agents du Ministère s'affairant sur le Chemin de Traverse, tandis qu'Harry répondait à une journaliste.  
  
Un battement d'ailes la fit lever les yeux. Hedwige laissa tomber un parchemin. Hermione l'attrapa au vol.  
  
- Merci Hedwige.  
  
« Chère Hermione,  
  
Comme tu l'as sans doute appris par la Gazette, Crabbe et Goyle ont été tués cette nuit. Ce n'est pas une grande perte, comme l'a dit Ron, mais tout de même. Toujours aucun indice sur l'identité de l'Héritier. Si tu as une idée, fais-nous en part. Mais en tout cas, Malefoy est définitivement hors du coup, étant donné qu'il n'aurait pas assassiné ces deux acolytes.  
  
Nous avons organisé les funérailles de tes parents. Leurs amis moldus ont posé beaucoup de questions et ont été surpris et choqués de ne pas te voir. Nous avons raconté que tu étais bouleversée par l'événement et que tu ne pouvais pas être présente. Ce qui est vrai en quelque sorte. Inutile de te dire que la population moldue et non-moldue est paniquée par ces meurtres en série.  
  
J'espère que ton Club se déroule bien et que Rogue ne pose pas trop de problèmes. Embrasse Ginny et Sirius de notre part.  
  
Tes amis,  
  
Harry et Ron ».  
  
- Harry et Ron t'embrassent, Sirius. Sinon, pas de nouvelles à part que toute la population moldue et magique est paniquée.  
  
- Les Moldus ? Qu'ont-ils à voir là-dedans ?  
  
- Mes parents sont moldus, Sirius. Et tu n'as pas vu. . . le massacre que l'Héritier a fait. Je. . . j'aimerai tant les venger !  
  
- Oh Hermione, je suis désolé.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est que nous n'avons aucun indice sur l'identité de ce. . .  
  
Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Sirius et Severus la regardèrent.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il Granger ?  
  
- Je viens de penser à une chose. Dumbledore s'est moqué de cet Héritier le premier soir. Quand il a été tué, le mot que l'Héritier a clairement fait comprendre que Dumbledore avait eu tort de se moquer de lui. Ce qui veut dire. . . qu'il était présent !  
  
- Il était parmi vous ! réalisa Sirius.  
  
- Qui était présent ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Harry, Ron, Arthur Weasley et moi-même. Les gens du Ministère aussi. Mais je ne sais s'ils ont entendu notre conversation.  
  
- Donc nous avons quatre suspects, résuma Severus.  
  
Sirius lui jeta un regard meurtrier.  
  
- Imbécile ! Hermione a un alibi : elle est à Poudlard tous les soirs. Et tu la vois tuer ses propres parents ? De plus, je me porte garant d'Harry et Ron.  
  
- Il reste Arthur Weasley, objecta Severus.  
  
- Non ! intervint Hermione. M. Weasley est aussi hors de cause. Sirius a raison. Nous faisons quatre suspects improbables. Harry, Ron et moi avons contribué à éliminer Voldemort. Et M. Weasley est le père de Ron. Il ne reste qu'une solution : l'Héritier de Voldemort travaille au Ministère.  
  
Ils restèrent tous trois silencieux.  
  
- Allons voir Minerva, proposa Hermione. J'écrirai également un message à Harry et Ron pour leur faire part de nos soupçons.  
  
Sirius et Severus acceptèrent.  
  
  
  
La semaine passa normalement au rythme des cours. Il y eut une accalmie. L'Héritier ne se manifesta pas. Cependant, le vendredi soir, Severus vint voir Hermione dans son bureau. Il était près de 21 heures et elle préparait son cours sur la magie chinoise.  
  
- Bonsoir Severus.  
  
Elle remarqua qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait souffrir pour une raison inconnue.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- Excusez-moi de vous déranger si tard.  
  
- Entrez donc et installez-vous.  
  
Il obéit.  
  
- Est-ce que Potter et Weasley ont donné d'autres informations ?  
  
- Non. Rien du tout. Pourquoi ?  
  
Il retroussa sa manche. La Marque des Ténèbres était de nouveau nettement visible. Hermione étouffa une cri d'horreur.  
  
- Elle me brûle. A l'époque, Voldemort me convoquait de cette manière. Or, cette fois-ci, elle me brûle de l'intérieur, comme si elle cherchait à me consumer.  
  
- Vous voulez dire qu'elle cherche à vous. . . tuer ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Cet Héritier est plus fort que nous ne le croyions. Je vais prévenir Harry et Ron. Et je vais vous faire une potion pour faire cesser la douleur.  
  
- Croyez-vous que je n'y ai pas pensé ?  
  
Hermione se maudit de sa maladresse. Severus Rogue était Professeur de Potions tout de même !!  
  
Au moment où elle rédigeait sa lettre, Hedwige vint frapper à sa fenêtre.  
  
- Oh non. . . murmura-t-elle en échangeant un regard inquiet avec Severus.  
  
Elle se leva et ouvrit à Hedwige. Elle détacha le parchemin, mais ne se décida pas à l'ouvrir. La chouette vint se poser sur son épaule et posa sa tête contre la joue d'Hermione en un geste de réconfort. Elle sourit et la caressa. Elle ouvrit le parchemin.  
  
Severus la vit devenir livide. Hermione s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Il crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Il devina que quelque chose d'extrêmement grave s'était passé.  
  
- Hermione ?  
  
Il s'empara du feuillet tandis qu'elle fondait en larmes. Le parchemin était sale et froissé, couvert de nombreuses taches d'encre. La main qui avait écrit avait tellement tremblé que certains passages étaient presque illisibles.  
  
« Hermione,  
  
Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir est terrible. Il y a eu une nouvelle alerte. Trois personnes ont trouvé la mort. Je n'ose pas t'annoncer l'identité de ces trois personnes. Ron, M. Weasley et moi avons foncé au Terrier dès l'annonce. Mais c'était trop tard. Il ne restait plus rien des corps de Molly Weasley, Fred et George. Cette fois-ci, il s'en est pris au Weasley. Je ne sais même pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à Ginny, Bill et Charlie. Ron, M. Weasley et Percy sont effondrés, anéantis. Il a fallu administrer un calmant à M. Weasley car il voulait aller trouver cet Héritier et le tuer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.  
  
Harry. »  
  
Severus serra les poings de rage. Il connaissait les Weasley. Ils avaient fait leurs études pratiquement en même temps. Quand lui-même et les Maraudeurs étaient entrés en première année, Arthur et Molly étaient en quatrième année et sortaient déjà ensemble. Arthur était à Gryffondor, tandis que Molly était à Serdaigle. Tous deux formaient le plus beau couple de Poudlard à l'époque, juste avant James Potter et Lily Evans.  
  
Hermione se leva brusquement en essuyant ses larmes.  
  
- Je vais au Terrier. Ils ont besoin de moi là-bas.  
  
- Non, n'y allez pas. L'Héritier n'attend que ça.  
  
- Ron et Harry ont besoin de moi. Ils ont été là lors de la mort de mes parents. Je ne peux pas rester me cacher ici. Et si vous avez tellement peur pour moi, venez avec moi.  
  
- Très bien, je vous accompagne.  
  
Severus alla chercher deux balais de l'école. Tous deux volèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et de là, transplanèrent jusqu'au Terrier.  
  
  
  
La maison n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres. Même si quelques murs tenaient debout, il ne restait plus rien de la maison qui avait si longtemps abrité leurs jeux pendant les longs étés qui séparaient chaque année scolaire.  
  
Hermione repéra vite Harry. Celui-ci se tenait debout à côté de Ron et Percy, assis sur des chaises que des médecins sorciers avaient dressées. Elle se précipita vers eux.  
  
- Oh ! Harry, Ron !  
  
Harry fut étonné de la voir.  
  
- Hermione, que fais-tu ici ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux pour toi. . .  
  
- Peu importe. Vous aviez besoin de moi. Et Ron plus que jamais.  
  
Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit les mains.  
  
- Ron, je suis désolée pour ta mère et tes frères.  
  
Il leva vers elle un regard vide, ne semblant pas la reconnaître. Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes. Elle se releva.  
  
- Harry, il faut retrouver cet assassin. Et vite. Il a déjà fait trop de mal.  
  
- Je sais. Mais nous n'étions que quatre quand Dumbledore a sous-estimé l'Héritier. Toi, moi, Ron et M. Weasley. Crois-tu vraiment que nous sommes suspects ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? intervint Rogue. Il y a trois personnes hors de cause ! Granger à cause des ses parents et les Weasley. Il ne reste que vous Potter.  
  
Harry regarda Hermione, furieux.  
  
- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il vient faire ici ?  
  
- Il a tenu à m'accompagner. Harry. . . Ta cicatrice te fait-elle mal ?  
  
- Elle est plus douloureuse que jamais, mais j'y suis habitué.  
  
- Severus a le même problème avec la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle le brûle de l'intérieur. Tu crois que l'Héritier se serve de ces marques pour vous faire souffrir ?  
  
Harry et Severus se regardèrent.  
  
- Hypothèse intéressante, reconnut Severus.  
  
- En effet. Si cet Héritier est quelqu'un qu'on connaît bien et qui nous déteste, c'est fort possible et je pense à une personne en particulier, dit Harry.  
  
- Il est vrai que Malefoy te haïssait, mais pas Severus. Ça ne colle pas.  
  
- Peu importe qui c'est, intervint une voix. Je le trouve et je le tue.  
  
- Ron ! Je t'en prie, reprends-toi ! s'écria Hermione. Il te reste ton père, tes deux frères et Ginny.  
  
- Justement ! Comment vais-je annoncer la nouvelle à Bill, Charlie et Ginny ? Surtout Ginny ! Elle est si sensible ! Jamais elle ne supportera ce choc !  
  
- Ron, écoute-moi ! secoua Hermione. Tu vas commencer par te calmer. Ensuite, nous rentrerons tous à Poudlard, et nous annoncerons tous les trois la nouvelle à Ginny. Et je ne veux pas de discussion !  
  
Ron se calma instantanément.  
  
- Je te remercie Hermione.  
  
- Ecoute, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous laisser aller. Dès que cette histoire sera terminée, je ferai le deuil de mes parents. Et toi tu feras le deuil de ta mère et tes deux frères. Mais en attendant, nous devons rester courageux et garder notre sang-froid et observer les faits pour retrouver le coupable. Tu es d'accord ?  
  
- Tout à fait.  
  
Harry et Severus étaient impressionnés. Hermione faisait preuve d'une force de caractère peu commune.  
  
Ils laissèrent Arthur et Percy avec les médecins sorciers et rentrèrent tous les quatre à Poudlard. Severus les laissa et Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Hermione monta réveiller Ginny.  
  
- Ginny. . .  
  
- Hmmm. . . Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Ginny était tout à fait réveillée et remarqua l'expression du visage de son amie.  
  
- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? Ou à Ron ?  
  
- Descendons dans la Salle Commune.  
  
Dès qu'elle vit Harry et Ron, elle se précipité vers eux, soulagée de les voir indemnes. Mais son inquiétude reprit le dessus.  
  
- Ron. . . Qu'y a-t-il ? Allez-vous enfin vous décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
- Assieds-toi Ginny, conseilla Hermione.  
  
- Non ! Ron, j'exige de savoir. . .  
  
- L'Héritier s'en est pris à notre famille ce soir.  
  
Ginny devint livide.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Il a tué maman, Fred et George.  
  
Le silence plana, lourd et oppressant. Soudain, Ginny fondit en larmes. Harry la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Maman ne peut pas mourir ! C'étaient trois sorciers expérimentés ! Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas défendus ?  
  
- Calme-toi Ginny, murmura Harry. Nous sommes tous très affectés par cette perte.  
  
- Ron, je t'en prie. . . Venge-les !  
  
- Je les vengerai. Je t'en fais la promesse.  
  
  
  
Chapitre terminé !!!! Je suis méchante et odieuse, mais je ne pouvais pas résister à la tentation. Et puis, c'est utile pour la suite des événements. Et important pour l'identité de l'Héritier. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je compte faire, j'ai pas encore fini d'écrire et j'ai du mal avec mon dénouement.  
  
Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus surprenant que jamais, je vous laisse le découvrir ! Si vous avez des soupçons sur l'identité du gros vilain méchant Héritier, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ou m'envoyer un mail, je verrai si les indices que je sème sont compris. Mais c'est pas évident !!!  
  
Je suis surtout soulagée que FF.net n'ai pas fermé sa section Harry Potter.  
  
Je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewé et éprouvent autant d'enthousiasme pour mon fic.  
  
Je ne peux pas énumérer tous ceux qui ont écrit, cependant je répondrai à deux d'entre vous en particulier.  
  
Pour Valérie : mes auteurs préférés sont ange, Sophie Black, Neiphtys, darkrogue, Jessy Black, Kamala, Hermione 359 et xavpoix. C'étaient les auteurs français. Pour les auteurs anglais, je citerai essentiellement Aidan Lynch pour Unthinkable Thoughts.  
  
Mymye-Potter : Je suis contente que tu aimes. Les choses vont continuer entre Hermione et Severus, bien entendu, mais les choses vont empirer du côté de l'Héritier. Je ne dirais pas un mot sur son identité. 


	13. Un revenant

Dans ce chapitre, comme dans le précédent, je ferai allusion à différentes séries et mangas pour le cours de magie étrangère. Le chapitre 11 traitait des mutants, donc pour ceux qui connaissent, je parlais des X-MEN. Ici, je parlerais du manga Card Captor Sakura. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de connaître. Il faut bien que je trouve quelque chose à raconter dans ce cours, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
  
  
Chapitre 12 : Un revenant  
  
Ginny empêcha Hermione d'annuler son club. Ginny avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit et Hermione la comprenait. Le samedi matin, toute l'école avait appris par la Gazette le meurtre de trois des membres de la famille Weasley et Minerva Mc Gonagall avait demandé une minute de silence pour toutes les victimes de l'Héritier. Devant le refus des Serpentards, Severus enleva lui-même 100 points à sa maison, ce qui convainquit les élèves à se calmer et à respecter ce silence.  
  
Hermione passa sa matinée avec Ron, Harry et Ginny. Lorsque ce fut l'heure, elle proposa à Ron et Harry d'y assister. Ils acceptèrent.  
  
  
  
- Bonjour à tous ! salua Hermione. J'ai longtemps hésité à maintenir le club aujourd'hui, vu les événements de la nuit dernière, mais Mlle Weasley a insisté pour que je le maintienne. Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je pense qu'une formation accrue en DCFM et en Magie Etrangère ne seront pas de trop. Je suppose que le Professeur Black a commencé à vous enseigner les méthodes de défense contre la Magie Noire. . .  
  
Certains élèves hochèrent la tête.  
  
- Bien, avant de commencer, nous accueillons aujourd'hui, deux invités exceptionnels, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.  
  
La plupart des élèves les connaissant, ils furent accueillis par des sourires de bienvenue et des exclamations chaleureuses.  
  
- Comme je l'ai annoncé la semaine dernière, j'aborde aujourd'hui la magie chinoise. Qui a fait des recherches ?  
  
Seule Ginny leva la main.  
  
- Bon. . . Ginny ?  
  
- J'ai découvert que le plus grand sorcier chinois a vécu il y a 300 ans et se nommait Clow Read. La base de sa magie consistait en la création de cartes. Je n'en sais pas plus. Le livre de lançait ensuite dans des explications abracadabrantes que je n'ai pas compris.  
  
- Merci Ginny.  
  
- Clow Read est bien le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il a créé des cartes représentant chacune des éléments différents comme les quatre éléments fondamentaux : le Vent, l'Eau, la Terre, et le Feu. Il y a 52 cartes en tout représentant chacune des choses différentes : la pluie, la neige, le Vol. . . Il créa également deux Gardiens pour garder ses cartes. Hélas, les livres ne nous disent pas quelles formes ont ces Gardiens. On évoque ces cartes avec un Sceptre, ou plutôt une clé : la Clé du Sceau Sacré. Aussi extraordinaire que cela puisse paraître, la magie de Clow Read avait des racines anglaises. Clow Read était anglais de père et chinois de mère. Pour cette raison, les cartes réunissent les deux aspects : des lettres chinoises et le nom des cartes en anglais. On pense que les descendants directs de Clow Read se trouvent actuellement à Hong-Kong en Chine. Ils détiendraient également le Livre de Clow où sont enfermées les Cartes.  
  
- Enfermées ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda un élève.  
  
- Ces cartes sont très dangereuses et très puissantes pour certaines. Il semblerait que personne à part Clow Read ne puisse les maîtriser. Donc, si quelqu'un par hasard y arriverait, il deviendrait le Maître des Cartes et par la même occasion le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.  
  
- Il serait intéressant de les posséder, intervint Ginny. Histoire d'envoyer l'Héritier dans l'Autre Monde.  
  
Il y eut quelques rires.  
  
Hermione continua son exposé sur les légendes chinoises et l'importance de la magie chez eux. Elle évoqua la légende de la Création du Monde, l'histoire d'un moine nommé Tripitaka, effectuant un voyage vers l'Ouest dans le but de récupérer des textes religieux accompagné d'un singe, d'un porc et d'un démon. . .  
  
Elle laissa ensuite la place à Severus qui leur apprit à compter jusqu'à 10 avec les idéogrammes puis le vocabulaire de base.  
  
Les élèves étaient fascinés. Ce cours était de loin le plus intéressant auquel ils avaient assisté. De plus, Hermione avait un véritable don pour raconter les histoires ce qui était encore plus enrichissant. L'attitude du Professeur Rogue aussi n'avait rien à voir à celle qu'il avait pendant le cours de Potions. Bref, ils ne regrettaient pas de s'être inscrits au Club de Magie Etrangère.  
  
Leur enthousiasme ne passa pas inaperçu. Si bien que les élèves non- inscrits commençaient à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas raté quelque chose. Quelques-uns virent même trouver Hermione pour savoir s'il était toujours temps de d'intégrer le Club. Elle les accepta avec plaisir, les cours étant indépendants les uns des autres. Ils pourraient toujours consulter les notes de leurs camarades pour se rattraper.  
  
Ginny passait le plus clair de son temps avec Harry et Ron, profitant de leur présence autant qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne parlait plus de sa mère, ni de ses frères, mais tous devinaient qu'elle souffrait énormément. En à peine deux semaines, l'Héritier avait fait un nombre incalculable de victimes, moldues et sorciers. Harry, Ron et Hermione réalisaient qu'il était bien plus redoutable que Voldemort.  
  
- C'est un élève qui vient de finir ses études à Poudlard et qui travaille au Ministère, déclara Hermione samedi soir.  
  
Ils étaient tous trois dans son bureau.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Il ne s'est pas manifesté quand Voldemort est revenu à la vie il y a trois ans. Il était sans doute ici, en quatrième année, comme nous. Sinon, ils se seraient associés, cela ne fait aucun doute. Et cette année, ses études finies, il se manifeste. Il a dû entendre Dumbledore sous-estimer ses capacités. Or, cette nuit-là, il n'y avait que nous trois et le Ministère, expliqua Hermione.  
  
- C'est logique, reconnut Harry.  
  
- Il faudrait que vous trouviez une liste de tous ceux qui ont fini Poudlard en même temps que nous et qui travaillent actuellement au Ministère.  
  
Harry et Ron se levèrent.  
  
- Compte sur nous.  
  
Ils dirent au revoir à Ginny et Sirius et partirent.  
  
Hermione retourna à ses appartements, fatiguée. La journée avait été longue, et elle n'avait pas dormé la nuit précédente, vu les événements. Tout était plongé dans la pénombre. D'un coup de baguette elle alluma. Une voix la fit sursauter.  
  
- Bonsoir Hermione.  
  
Elle pâlit quand elle reconnut la silhouette s'avançant vers elle.  
  
- Malefoy ! Que viens-tu faire ici ?  
  
- Il faut que je te parle.  
  
- Es-tu l'Héritier ? Viens-tu pour me tuer ?  
  
- Non, je ne suis pas l'Héritier. Il faut sérieusement que je te parle.  
  
Drago Malefoy avait changé. Où était passée son arrogance ? Il semblait étrangement vulnérable et plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Elle eut l'intuition qu'il était sincère. Il ne se comportait plus comme un Serpentard envers une Gryffondor et Sang-de-Bourbe.  
  
- Je ne te veux pas de mal, Hermione. D'ailleurs, je ne pourrai jamais lever la main sur toi.  
  
Ses paroles la surprenaient. Il ne l'appelait plus Granger. . . et ne voulait pas de mal. Il la suppliait presque de l'écouter.  
  
- Bon, assieds-toi et dis-moi ce qui t'amène.  
  
- L'Héritier a tué ma mère.  
  
- Quoi ? dit-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds.  
  
- Je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé. Quand je l'ai trouvée, il était trop tard. . . pour la sauver. Elle est morte dans mes bras. . . et elle m'a révélé certaines choses.  
  
- Elle a vu l'Héritier ?  
  
- Non, tu penses bien que je lui ai demandé. Son visage était caché par une capuche noire. Il faut que je te raconte certaines choses sur notre famille, alors s'il te plaît, ne m'interromps pas.  
  
- Très bien. Je t'écoute.  
  
- Bien. Depuis ma naissance, mon père m'a élevé dans le but de servir Voldemort. Je ne me suis jamais opposé à lui, mais je ne mourrais pas d'envie de devenir mangemort. Voldemort voulait attendre la fin de mes études pour mon initiation. Mais il a été tué avant, par Potter, Weasley et toi. Mon père a été envoyé par Azkaban où il a subi le baiser du Détraqueur. Tous nos biens ont été confisqués par le Ministère, et j'ai été contraint de fuir avec ma mère. Ma mère, contrairement à ce que tu crois, a toujours été aimante et a tenté de me soustraire à l'influence maléfique de mon père. Elle le détestait. Peu de temps après, l'Héritier est entré en scène. J'ai voulu mener ma petite enquête, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il s'en est pris à Crabbe et Goyle. D'accord, ils n'étaient pas très brillants, mais c'étaient les seuls amis que j'aie. J'en ai déduit qu'il voulait m'atteindre derrière ces meurtres. Je me suis rendu sur les lieux, mais entre-temps, il s'en est pris à ma mère. Nous habitions à Londres, non loin du Chemin de Traverse. Quand je suis revenu, ma mère gisait par terre, dans le sang. Elle vivait encore mais plus pour très longtemps. Elle m'a révélé certaines choses, sur ma naissance. . . Elle attendait des jumeaux. A la naissance, elle ne voulait pas que mon père étende son influence sur les bébés, mais elle n'a pas eu le c?ur de se séparer des deux enfants. Elle a confié l'autré bébé, une fille à Dumbledore, et m'a gardé avec elle. Dumbledore a confié l'enfant. . . à une famille moldue, liée au monde de la sorcellerie.  
  
- Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ? demanda Hermione. Tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ta s?ur jumelle ?  
  
- Non, je sais qui elle est. J'ai réussi à la retrouver.  
  
- Alors pourquoi ? Tu veux nous aider contre l'Héritier ?  
  
- Oui, mais il y a une autre raison. . . Cette famille moldue. . . porte le nom de. . . Granger.  
  
Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais les paroles de son pire ennemi faisait lentement son chemin vers le cerveau. Drago Malefoy. . . son frère jumeau ?  
  
- Tu dérailles, Malefoy. . . Ta mère a dû se tromper. Nous n'avons aucune ressemblance. . . et nous n'avons pas la même date de naissance.  
  
- Ta date de naissance a été changée, mais pas ton prénom. Suivant les indications de ma mère, j'ai retrouvé ton acte de naissance.  
  
Il lui tendit le parchemin. Hermione Malefoy, née le premier décembre, dix minutes après son frère, Drago Malefoy. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors, que pensez-vous de ce nouveau rebondissement ? Je donne le reste des explications dans le prochain chapitre !!!  
  
Maintenant les réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Yoann : Non ce n'est pas Harry Potter l'Héritier. D'ailleurs, ça ne collerait pas avec mon idée.  
  
Mymye-Potter : merci, merci, merci.  
  
Luna : bien sûr que je sais qui est mon Héritier, sinon j'écrirai pas l'histoire !!  
  
HDE : Je n'ai jamais pensé que Percy ferait un probable Héritier, je ne parle pratiquement pas de lui.  
  
Emrah Potter : tu veux que je cible sur Harry et Ron ? J'essaierai de faire ça dans mes prochains chapitres, mais tout est déjà écrit, alors ça risque d'être long. En attendant, contente-toi d'Hermione et Severus.  
  
J'ignore encore combien de chapitres je vais faire, je suis proche de la fin sur mon brouillon, mais pour le dénouement, je bloque. Je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions ! 


	14. Liens de parente

Petit résumé de la situation : nos amis ont fini leurs études à Poudlard, et Hermione devient prof de Métamorphoses. Voldemort a été tué, mais un certain Héritier prend la relève et commet des crimes plus horribles les uns que les autres, en s'attaquant surtout aux proches des trois héros. C'est alors qu'entre en scène Drago Malefoy, qui révèle à Hermione une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible. . .  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf un nouveau personnage que j'ai créé de toutes pièces.  
  
Chapitre 13 : Liens de parenté  
  
  
  
- C'est impossible. . .  
  
- Ma mère et un médecin sorcier, ami de Dumbledore, ont fait croire à mon père que le deuxième enfant était mort-né. J'ai hérité des cheveux blonds de mon père, quant à toi, tu as les cheveux bruns de notre grand-mère maternelle.  
  
Hermione fondit en larmes.  
  
- Hermione, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas.  
  
- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Durant toutes nos années passées ici à Poudlard, nous avons été ennemis ! Nous ne pouvons pas effacer toutes les horreurs que nous nous sommes lancées. Pire que tout, mes parents adoptifs ont été aussi tués par ce maudit Héritier !  
  
- Je suis au courant.  
  
- Ils m'ont toujours aimée comme leur propre fille, ne s'étonnant pas de mes étonnantes facultés, ni de mes dons pour la sorcellerie. Je comprends pourquoi ! Ils ne m'ont jamais rien dit !  
  
On frappa à la porte. La voix de Severus se fit entendre.  
  
- Hermione ! Je vous ai entendue crier ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
Elle se leva et entrebâilla la porte.  
  
- Tout va bien Severus.  
  
Il la regarda. Elle avait pleuré. Elle n'était pas seule, il en aurait mis sa main au feu.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé pour vous mettre dans un tel état ?  
  
- Mais absolument rien. . .  
  
- Laisse-le entrer Hermione, dit la voix derrière Hermione.  
  
Severus la reconnut sans peine. Il pénétra dans la pièce et fixa Drago Malefoy tandis qu'Hermione refermait la porte.  
  
- Drago Malefoy en personne ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
  
- J'avais des choses à dire à Hermione, dit-il dans une attitude de défi.  
  
- Quel genre de choses ? Seriez-vous par hasard. . .  
  
- Non Severus. Ce n'est pas l'Héritier. Drago Malefoy est tout simplement mon frère jumeau.  
  
- QUOI ?!!!  
  
- Je me demande surtout comment Harry et Ron vont prendre cette nouvelle. Asseyez-vous Severus, nous allons tout vous expliquer.  
  
Drago Malefoy raconta une fois de plus son récit. Severus écouta attentivement.  
  
- C'est vrai que c'est logique. Vous aviez tous les deux d'excellents résultats, bien qu'Hermione soit plus brillants que vous Drago. Parfois, dans vos dissertations, je retrouvais les mêmes tournures de phrase et la même logique dans vos raisonnements. Mais cela ne m'a jamais mis la puce à l'oreille.  
  
- Drago, comment se fait-il que la Gazette du Sorcier n'ait pas parlé de ta mère ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Ils n'ont pas été mis au courant. Seuls les journaux moldus en ont parlé : une femme morte dans une agression chez elle. Ils n'ont jamais su rétablir les faits. Je me suis occupé des funérailles et deux jours après, j'apprenais l'attaque dont ont été victimes les Weasley. Cet Héritier ne fonctionne pas comme Voldemort. Voldemort se contente d'un sortilège impardonnable, l'Avada Kedavra, tandis que celui-ci est plus sauvage. Il torture ses victimes et les met à mort, de la manière la plus horrible qui soit.  
  
Hermione acquiesç en silence, le souvenir de la mort de ses parents adoptifes revenant à sa mémoire.  
  
- Je vais envoyer un hibou à Harry et Ron en leur demandant de venir demain. Je dois retourner chez moi, pour retrouver des documents.  
  
- Tu veux retrouver les papiers relatifs à ton adoption ? demanda Drago.  
  
- Oui. Tu peux rester dormir ici cette nuit si tu veux. Je vais à la volière.  
  
Elle rédigea rapidement un mot et sortit. Severus tint à l'accompagner.  
  
- Vous avez encore des doutes ?  
  
- Oui. J'ai du mal à croire que Drago Malefoy sont mon frère jumeau. Lui Serpentard, moi Gryffondor. Les pires ennemis durant sept ans. Harry et Ron ne vont pas apprécier. Ils vont avoir du mal à digérer cette nouvelle.  
  
- S'ils sont vraiment vos amis, ils l'accepteront.  
  
- Merci de me rassurer Severus.  
  
- Je serai toujours là pour vous, Hermione, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.  
  
Le lendemain, un dimanche, Harry et Ron revinrent à Poudlard et retrouvèrent Hermione dans la Grande Salle. Elle rassemblait du pain, des fruits et du jus de citrouille sur un plateau.  
  
- Bonjour vous deux.  
  
- Hermione, pourquoi. . . commença Ron.  
  
- Suivez-moi dans mes appartements.  
  
Elle prit le plateau et monta dans sa chambre, suivie de ses deux amis. Elle entra et posa le plateau sur une table. Une silhouette se dressait devant la fenêtre.  
  
- Harry et Ron sont ici. Je t'ai apporté à manger.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Ils reconnurent la voix.  
  
- Malefoy !! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.  
  
- Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir Potter et Weasley.  
  
- Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda Harry. Hermione. . .  
  
- Calme-toi Harry. Il avait des raisons précises pour me retrouver. Asseyez- vous tous les deux. Nous avons des nouvelles importantes à vous communiquer.  
  
- Hermione, coupa Ron. Il s'agit de Malefoy ! Tu te souviens ?  
  
- Bien sûr que je me souviens Ron !  
  
- Ecoutez d'abord ce qu'il a à vous dire. Pour ma part, je ne le considère plus comme un ennemi. Ce n'est pas l'Héritier. Je le sais de façon certaine.  
  
Drago raconta son histoire, mais sans révéler son lien de parenté avec Hermione.  
  
- Pourquoi est-il venu te voir alors ? voulut savoir Harry.  
  
- Cette famille moldue, à laquelle le professeur Dumbledore a confié la petite fille. . . s'appelait Granger.  
  
Harry et Ron ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Ron explosa le premier.  
  
- Tu veux dire. . . que. . . ce. . . Il est ton frère jumeau ??  
  
- Oui Ron. Drago Malefoy est mon frère.  
  
- Et tu le crois ?  
  
- C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui. J'aimerai que vous m'accompagniez chez moi. Je désire retrouver les documents d'adoption. Etes- vous d'accord ?  
  
- Je le croirais quand j'aurai vu les documents de l'adoption, déclara Harry.  
  
  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron et Drago se tenaient devant la maison des Granger. Hermione hésitait à y entrer et les garçons comprenaient son hésitation.  
  
- J'ai peur d'y entrer. De revoir la scène. . .  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, rassura Ron. Nous avons tout nettoyé.  
  
- Je vous remercie tous les deux.  
  
- Hermione ? C'est bien toi ?  
  
La voix, inconnue, les fit se retourner. Une jeune femme blonde se tenait devant eux. Elle avait le même âge qu'eux, ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient aux épaules et avait un regard bleu ciel.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils, cette personne lui rappelait. . .  
  
- Diana Anderson !  
  
Diana se jeta au cou d'Hermione.  
  
- Je suis si contente de te voir !! Laisse-moi te regarder ! Tu es magnifique ! Tu es revenue pour. . .  
  
Ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes.  
  
- Oui. Mes parents.  
  
- Je suis désolée. J'étais ç l'enterrement avec mes parents mais je ne t'ai pas vue. Où étais-tu ?  
  
- Je ne pouvais m'y rendre. J'étais en état de choc.  
  
- Je comprends. Ce sont ces deux jeunes hommes qui s'en sont occupé, dit Diana en désignant Harry et Ron.  
  
- Diana, je te présente Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, mes meilleurs amis. Et Drago Malefoy. . . un ami. Les garçons, voici Diana Anderson, ma meilleure amie d'enfance.  
  
- Où as-tu passé ces sept dernières années ? Tes parents ont dit que tu faisais tes études à l'étranger. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais écrit ?  
  
Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. En effet, Hermione ne pouvait pas envoyer un hibou à son amie.  
  
- J'étais. . . à l'étranger, comme tu sais. L'école où j'étais était stricte. Nous devions nous préoccuper que de nos études. C'est à peine si nous avions le droit d'écrire aux parents alors tu comprends. . .  
  
- Mais c'est inhumain !  
  
- Ecoute, je suis ravie de te voir, mais j'ai des choses importantes à faire. . .  
  
- Je t'accompagne. Tu as besoin de mon soutien dans cette épreuve. Et nous avons du temps à rattraper ensemble !  
  
Harry et Ron entraînèrent Hermione à l'écart, suivis de Drago.  
  
- Elle ne peut pas venir ! dit Ron.  
  
- Je sais bien, mais. . . Diana et moi étions inséparables avant que j'entre à Poudlard. Elle a toujours été une amie loyale. . .  
  
- Voilà une parfaite Pouffsouffle, murmura Drago.  
  
- Ça suffit Drago. Ecoutez, nous n'avons qu'à faire attention à nos paroles et nos gestes. Je connais Diana. Elle ne posera pas de questions indiscrètes.  
  
- Sept ans ont passé ! objecta Ron. Elle a peut-être changé.  
  
- Ron ! Je vois que tu me fais confiance !  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que. . .  
  
- Ça suffit !  
  
Elle se dirigea vers sa maison. Diana les suivit, songeuse. Hermione avait beaucoup changé. Et elle lui cachait quelque chose. Diana n'avait jamais oublié sa meilleure amie. Elle ne croyait pas à son histoire d'études à l'étranger dans un collège strict. Mais elle laissait le temps à Hermione de tout lui révéler quand elle serait prête.  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de tourner la poignée. La chambre était propre et bien rangée. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang. Elle remercia Harry et Ron du regard. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son père où il rangeait tous ses papiers.  
  
- Ça me fait bizarre de fouiller dans les affaires de mes parents. . .  
  
- Dis-toi que maintenant, c'est toi que doit prendre la relève.  
  
Elle chercha pendant un long moment, fouillant dans des tonnes de papier. Puis, elle tomba finalement sur un dossier où était inscrit dessus en lettres majuscules HERMIONE. Elle l'ouvrit en retenant son souffle. Elle y trouva tous ses bulletins de notes depuis le début de sa scolarité jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. Puis là, entre les feuillets, son certificat d'adoption. Il était écrit noir sur blanc que M. et Mme Granger avaient adopté une petite fille du nom d'Hermione Malefoy le 17 décembre 1981. Depuis ce jour, Hermione Malefoy s'appelait Hermione Granger.  
  
- Le 17 décembre 1981. . . ma date de naissance. . . qui est en fait ma date d'adoption.  
  
- C'était donc vrai, murmura Harry. Malefoy est bien ton frère.  
  
- Crois-tu que j'ai pu mentir à Hermione, Potter ?  
  
- Venant de toi, tout est possible, Malefoy.  
  
- Assez vous deux. J'admets que Drago est mon frère. Alors je ne veux plus de disputes entre vous. Compris ? Serrez-vous la main.  
  
Harry et Drago se serrèrent la main à contrecoeur.  
  
- Maintenant, on rentre à Poudlard. Je dois avertir Minerva.  
  
Ils redescendirent dans le salon où les attendait Diana.  
  
- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?  
  
- Oui, merci Diana.  
  
- Il faudrait que tu passes un jour à la maison. Mes parents seront enchantés de te revoir. Et il faut que je prévienne tous nos amis ! Tu te rappelles ? Il y avait Mary, Jane et Brian.  
  
Hermione sourit. Oui, elle se rappelait.  
  
Drago eut un reniflement de mépris. Sa s?ur Hermione, frayant avec des Moldus ! Hermione le vit.  
  
- Ne t'avise pas de prendre cet air avec moi, Malefoy ! Tu es peut-être. . .  
  
Elle s'interrompit devant Diana.  
  
Ils sortirent de la maison. Une mauvaise surprise les attendait à l'extérieur.  
  
  
  
Terminé sur ce suspense insoutenable !!! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! 


	15. Vieilles connaissances

Chapitre 14 : Vieilles connaissances  
  
  
  
Cinq personnes les attendaient. Ils souriaient d'un air méchant.  
  
- Oh non, murmura Hermione. Que font-ils ici ?  
  
C'étaient cinq ex-Serpentards. Ils reconnurent Pansy Parkinson et Marcus Flint, le capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch.  
  
- Nous t'attendions Granger. Et en prime, voici Potter et Weasley.  
  
Puis ils aperçurent Drago.  
  
- Drago ? Que fais-tu avec eux ? demanda Parkinson.  
  
- Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? répliqua Drago.  
  
- Nous voulons donner un coup de main a l'Héritier. Qu'il sache qu'il a des alliés. Quelle meilleure preuve de notre obéissance que d'éliminer Granger, Potter et Weasley ?  
  
- Tu es folle.  
  
- Joins-toi à nous.  
  
- Non. Et si jamais tu touches à un seul cheveu d'Hermione. . .  
  
- Quoi ? Tu es avec elle ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas avec elle. Potter, Weasley, on rentre à Poudlard.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Pas si vite !  
  
Les Serpentards avaient sorti leurs baguettes. L'affrontement ne pourrait pas être évité.  
  
- Diana, dit Hermione, mets-toi à l'abri.  
  
- Mais que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Il y a une moldue en plus ? ricana Parkinson. Expelliarmus !  
  
Trois baguettes s'envolèrent. Harry avait plongé de côté pour éviter le sort.  
  
- Accio baguettes ! Stupéfix !  
  
Il récupéra les baguettes et les lança à leurs propriétaires. Le sort de stupéfixion avait atteint l'un des Serpentards.  
  
La bagarre était engagée. Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, les Serpentards n'hésitant pas à utiliser deux des Sortilèges Impardonnables : l'Imperium et le Doloris. Hermione s'effondra en criant de douleur.  
  
- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron. Stupéfix !  
  
Ron s'était porté au secours d'Hermione, Harry et Drago combattaient à présent dos à dos. Ils étaient en infériorité numérique.  
  
Tout à coup, un « Stupéfix ! » et un « Petrificus Totalus ! » sortis de nulle part, neutralisa deux des Serpentards. Tous se tournèrent vers l'arrivant.  
  
- Tiens ! Quelle bonne surprise ! remarqua Parkinson. Le Professeur Rogue en personne. Vous venez vous joindre à nous ?  
  
- La ferme, Parkinson ! répliqua Severus. Il semblerait que j'arrive à temps, dit-il en s'adressant à Harry.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant Hermione qui se relevait péniblement, soutenue par Ron et se dirigea vers elle.  
  
- Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
  
- Ça peut aller, merci.  
  
Il se tourna vers les Serpentards et leva sa baguette.  
  
- Je vous conseille de vous en aller et vite, sinon cela pourrait mal tourner. . . pour vous.  
  
Ils hésitèrent. Ils savaient que leur ancien Professeur était redoutable. Sans plus attendre, ils transplanèrent.  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers lui.  
  
- Merci Severus. Si vous n'étiez pas arrivé à temps, nous étions perdus.  
  
- J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Vous n'auriez pas dû revenir ici.  
  
- J'avais besoin de preuves.  
  
- Ne pouviez-vous attendre la fin de cette affaire ?  
  
- Non. Mais j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.  
  
Elle lui tendit le papier.  
  
- Drago Malefoy est bien mon frère.  
  
Severus promena son regard autour de lui.  
  
- Qui est-ce ?  
  
- Oh, non. . . Diana. . .  
  
Celle-ci restait debout, fixant le groupe devant elle.  
  
- Qui es-tu Hermione ? Qu'es-tu devenue ?  
  
- Diana, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. . .  
  
Severus haussa les sourcils.  
  
- Une moldue ?  
  
Hermione explosa.  
  
- Ça suffit ! Harry, Ron, Malefoy et Severus, retournez à Poudlard. Je reste ici avec Diana. Et pas de discussion !  
  
- Hermione. . . sois raisonnable. . . commença Harry.  
  
- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Que l'Héritier vienne, je n'ai pas peur de lui. Maintenant, du balai !  
  
Elle conduisit Diana dans la maison et leur claqua la porte au nez.  
  
  
  
Hermione raconta tout à Diana, depuis son entrée à Poudlard jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Diana se détendait progressivement.  
  
- Alors, tu es une sorcière. Cela ne m'étonne pas. Tu as toujours eu des dons particuliers. Quand nous étions ensemble, je remarquai parfois des choses qui disparaissaient, des phénomènes bizarres.  
  
- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit. Mais je voyais mal un hibou entrant dans ta cuisine le matin. Et puis, je passais mes vacances avec Ron et Harry chez les Weasley.  
  
- Je suis rassurée. Je vois que tu as quatre hommes qui te protègent. Quatre hommes particulièrement séduisants. Voyons si j'ai bien compris. Drago est ton frère. Harry et Ron sont tes meilleurs amis tandis que Severus est ton ancien Professeur et actuel collègue. Lequel a ta préférence ? Severus a l'air particulièrement attaché à toi.  
  
- Je l'aime bien.  
  
- Ecoute, il n'est pas prudent pour toi de rester ici. Si cet Héritier te recherche, tu es en danger. Rentre vite à Poudlard, d'accord ?  
  
- Merci Diana. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un qui se montre aussi compréhensive que toi.  
  
Elles sortirent de la maison. Hermione soupira quand elle vit qu'on l'attendait.  
  
- Severus, je croyais vous avoir dit de rentrer à Poudlard.  
  
- Avec l'Héritier, on ne sait jamais. Nous rentrerons ensemble.  
  
- Bon, très bien. Diana, sois prudente en rentrant.  
  
- T'en fais pas pour moi. Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Professeur Rogue.  
  
- Ce fut un plaisir.  
  
Elle partit. Hermione se tourna vers Severus.  
  
- Merci de m'avoir attendue.  
  
- C'est tout naturel.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
- Je suis flattée que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Et là, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Severus. Il en fut surpris ; jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'imperturbable Hermione Granger ferait cela un jour.  
  
- Rentrons, dit-elle.  
  
  
  
Voilà pour ce chapitre !! Que pensez-vous de mon personnage ? Elle jouera un rôle important dans les prochains chapitres, mais à vous de voir ! 


	16. Reprise des cours et assassinat

Chapitre 15 : Reprise des cours et assassinat  
  
  
  
La vie reprit son cours. Hermione et Severus donnaient leurs cours de langue et Magie Etrangère, tandis qu'Harry, Ron et Drago menaient leur enquête sur l'Héritier.  
  
L'enquête piétinait, et les massacres se faisaient de plus en plus fréquemment, aussi bien contre Moldus que contre sorciers. Plus personne n'osait s'aventurer sur le Chemin de Traverse en pleine nuit, aussi bien que dans les rues de Londres. Toute la population était terrorisée et le Ministère de la Magie avait informé le Premier Ministre anglais qui mettait en garde les Anglais contre un tueur en série insaisissable. Le Ministère de la Magie recevait chaque jour des Beuglantes contre leur inefficacité à arrêter cet Héritier et Harry et Ron n'en pouvaient plus.  
  
Noël arriva. Cette année-là, la plupart des élèves restèrent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard où ils se sentaient le plus en sécurité, et les parents d'élèves étaient rassurés de les voir protégés.  
  
A la veille des vacances de Noël, Hermione donna un devoir de Magie Etrangère. Le soir-même, elle et Severus se réunissaient dans le bureau de celui-ci pour corriger les copies. Hermione et Severus passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, et parlaient de choses et d'autres en plus de leur cours commun. Chaque jour, Hermione découvrait une facette de la personnalité de Severus et il lui plaisait davantage.  
  
Tous deux travaillaient en silence quand Hedwige vint frapper à la fenêtre. Hermione se leva et détacha la lettre.  
  
- Encore un ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Oui. C'est étrange. . . Il s'agit des cinq Serpentards qui nous ont attaqués devant chez moi l'autre fois. L'Héritier les a tués, mais c'est insensé. . . C'étaient des alliés.  
  
- Vous avez raison. C'est complètement illogique.  
  
- Je ne sais que penser. Qui est cet Héritier ? Il tue ses alliés et ses ennemis. Quel but poursuit-il ? Oh, j'en ai assez ! Je suis fatiguée. Nous continuerons demain.  
  
Severus l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
- Bonne nuit Hermione.  
  
- Bonne nuit Severus.  
  
Il l'embrassa avant de s'en aller.  
  
  
  
Hermione vint voir Severus dans sa chambre le matin de Noël.  
  
- Joyeux Noël Severus ! souhaita-t-elle en lui tendant un paquet.  
  
Severus était surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Hermione débarquerait de bon matin le jour de Noël avec un cadeau.  
  
- Merci beaucoup. Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour vous.  
  
- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.  
  
Il ouvrit le paquet. C'était une écharpe noire avec juste deux bandes blanches aux extrémités.  
  
- Comme cela vous ne risquez pas d'attraper froid dans vos cachots. Et puis, elle est assortie à vos éternels habits noirs.  
  
- C'est très gentil à vous.  
  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours vêtu de noir ?  
  
- C'est ma couleur préférée.  
  
- Allons vous me décevez. Le Severus Rogue que je connais ne donnerait pas une telle réponse.  
  
- Mes goûts vestimentaires ne regardent que moi, Granger.  
  
- Voilà une réponse plus digne de vous.  
  
Elle le taquinait.  
  
- Vous vous moquez de moi. Dommage que je ne puisse plus vous infliger de retenue.  
  
- Que voulez-vous, Professeur, je ne suis plus votre élève.  
  
- Alors, il va falloir m'y prendre d'une autre façon.  
  
Il la bloqua contre la porte et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit avec fougue au baiser. Hermione réalisa qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Severus, progressivement, en découvrant cet homme qu'elle côtoyait depuis des années. Il interrompit le baiser à contrecoeur.  
  
- Il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez Hermione, avant de faire quelque chose que nous regretterions tous deux.  
  
- Vous disiez tout à l'heure que vous n'aviez pas de cadeau pour moi. C'est faux. Vous venez de me faire le plus beau cadeau de Noël que j'ai jamais eu.  
  
Elle le laissa. Severus s'assit. Que lui arrivait-il ? Se pouvait-il qu'il éprouvât quelque amour pour elle ?  
  
  
  
- Je suis contente de Ginny. Elle a réussi le devoir avec 100 % de bonnes réponses !  
  
- Elle a toujours été brillante. Mais pas autant que vous.  
  
Hermione et Severus venaient de terminer de corriger les copies. Tous les élèves avaient réussi, avec de meilleurs résultats que pendant les cours normaux. A croire que la magie étrangère était plus intéressante.  
  
- Si seulement ils pouvaient manifester autant d'intérêt pour les Métamorphoses.  
  
Durant la deuxième des vacances, Harry, Ron et Drago vinrent leur rendre visite. Harry retrouva Ginny avec plaisir. Le soir, tous se réunirent chez Hermione.  
  
- Pas de nouvelles ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Non, répondit Ron. D'ailleurs, le meurtre des cinq Serpentards est incompréhensible. C'étaient ses alliés, non ?  
  
- Quel but poursuit-il ? Seigneur, un criminel complètement fou se promène en liberté, et il n'y a aucun moyen de l'arrêter ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- Complètement fou, tu peux le dire, approuva Harry. Tant qu'il ne s'attaque pas à Poudlard.  
  
  
  
Durant la nuit, un événement bouleversa les occupants de Poudlard. Vers deux heures du matin, tous furent réveillés par un hurlement de terreur et un éclair de lumière verte qui illumina tout le château. Il provenait de la tour où logeait Minerva Mc Gonagall. Tous les professeurs accoururent, ainsi qu'Harry, Ron et Drago.  
  
La Directrice n'était plus. Elle gisait par terre, un masque de terreur sur le visage, figé dans la mort.  
  
- Oh, non. . . Il est là parmi nous, déclara Hermione, terrorisée.  
  
- La mort rôde autour de nous, énonça lugubrement le Professeur Trelawney.  
  
- Sans blague, lâcha Harry.  
  
- Que tout le monde se calme. Tant que tout le monde sera là, l'Héritier n'osera rien faire, dit Severus.  
  
Plus personne ne dormit cette nuit-là. Severus, en qualité de Directeur Adjoint, prit les choses en main. Les Professeurs furent chargés d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux élèves. La panique était totale. L'Héritier était là, parmi eux, en liberté.  
  
Severus prit Hermione à part.  
  
- Soyez prudente Hermione. Vous êtes une des cibles de ce meurtrier. Je ne voudrai pas vous perdre.  
  
- Je serai prudente, je vous le promets. Qu'allez-vous faire ?  
  
- Je vais continuer à assurer les cours. A la rentrée prochaine, je trouverai un autre Professeur de Potions et un Directeur Adjoint, ou une Directrice, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hermione.  
  
Elle soutint son regard.  
  
- J'ai peur Severus. Il a pénétré les défenses de Poudlard.  
  
- Ou alors il est parmi nous.  
  
- Vous voulez dire que. . .  
  
- Soit Potter, soit Weasley, soit Malefoy.  
  
- Trois suspects totalement improbables.  
  
- Le plus probable des trois c'est Potter. Réfléchissez : il a longtemps été l'ennemi de Voldemort. Et la plupart des morts ont été ses ennemis.  
  
- Non ! Prenez Dumbledore, les Weasley ou Minerva. C'est irrationnel ! Harry ne les tuerait pas. Quant à Ron, il a perdu sa mère et ses frères. Et Drago, ses amis Goyle et Crabbe, ainsi que sa mère. Ils ne sont pas suspects.  
  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, restez sur vos gardes.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Harry, Ron et Drago repartirent pour le Ministère. Mais ils étaient plus que jamais emplis de fureur impuissante. L'Héritier avait été proche d'eux mais aucun ne l'avait aperçu. Ça en devenait frustrant !  
  
  
  
Dans ce chapitre, c'est Mc Gonagall qui meurt. Les meurtres ne sont pas terminés ! L'Héritier est de plus en plus présent, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! 


	17. Un calme soudain

Chapitre 16 : Un calme soudain  
  
  
  
Tout se calma subitement. L'Héritier ne fit plus rien. Les jours et les semaines passaient sans aucune tuerie, aucun meurtre. A croire qu'il prenait des vacances. Harry et Ron par contre, étaient débordés. Ils interrogeaient des témoins, récoltaient des tas d'indices et de pièces à conviction. Drago menait son enquête de son côté. Ils tenaient Hermione au courant, mais il n'y avait rien de neuf.  
  
A Poudlard, les cours continuaient et Hermione aidait tant qu'elle pouvait Severus, écrasé entre ses fonctions de Directeur par intérim, Professeur de Potions et Directeur de Serpentard, sans oublier le Club. Si bien qu'au bout de quelques semaines, elle décida que les élèves se passeraient de cours de langues. Severus protesta faiblement mais elle fut intraitable. Il s'inclina.  
  
Le mois d'avril arriva avec les examens de fin d'année qui commençaient. Severus était plus que jamais débordé entre les plannings des examens, les sujets et les problèmes de gestion. Hermione vint le voir un soir alors que les lumières de son bureau étaient encore allumées.  
  
- Severus ? Il est tard, que faites-vous encore debout ?  
  
- Je travaille.  
  
- Vous travaillez trop. Je vous trouve anormalement pâle ces derniers temps. Vous ne dormez pas assez.  
  
- Hermione, laissez-moi travailler, je vous prie.  
  
Hermione remarqua l'éclat fiévreux de son regard. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son front.  
  
- Mais vous êtes brûlant de fièvre ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller tout de suite au lit !  
  
- C'est une invitation ? plaisanta-t-il faiblement.  
  
- Je vous en prie ! Je vous accompagne.  
  
Elle le suivit dans sa chambre et le laissa se déshabiller tandis qu'elle préparait une potion pour faire baisser la fièvre. Quand elle revint avec la tasse, il était assis au bord de son lit, vêtu d'un tee- shirt et d'un caleçon noirs.  
  
- Buvez ça.  
  
- Une potion que je vous ai enseignée ?  
  
- Quoi d'autre ? J'ai eu un bon Professeur dans ce domaine.  
  
- Ecorce de saule, feuilles de mandragore et pétales de rose.  
  
- Excellent contre la fièvre. Severus, vous travaillez trop.  
  
- Il faut bien. Je me demande comment faisaient Dumbledore et Minerva.  
  
- Eux n'avaient pas de cours à assurer. Laissez-moi vous aider. A partir de demain, j'enseignerait les Potions à votre place.  
  
- Les Serpentards ne vous accepteront jamais.  
  
- Ils devront bien. Ils me fourniront une bonne occasion de leur enlever des points.  
  
- Soyez juste.  
  
- Je l'ai toujours été.  
  
- Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous vous inquiétez pour moi.  
  
Hermione le regarda, et se décida à lui avouer ses sentiments.  
  
- Severus. . . Vous comptez énormément pour moi. Je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre.  
  
- Qui parle de me perdre ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, faites-moi confiance.  
  
- J'ignore ce que vous pensez de moi, si vous ressentez quelque chose pour moi, mais moi, je vous aime. Je suis amoureuse de vous depuis déjà plusieurs mois.  
  
- Hermione. . .  
  
Leurs regards se fondirent l'un dans l'autre. Severus n'osait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hermione l'aimait ! Lui qui était seul depuis si longtemps. . . Il attira Hermione, debout devant lui, et l'emprisonna entre ses bras.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez savoir comme vous me rendez heureux.  
  
Hermione sourit de bonheur. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, se pencha et l'embrassa.  
  
- Je vous aime Severus.  
  
Ils tombèrent sur le lit. Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- On dirait que vous avez retrouvé votre forme, Professeur Rogue !  
  
- On dirait en effet !  
  
Il roula sur elle et la couvrit de baisers fougueux. Elle le repoussa doucement.  
  
- Nous avons une dure journée demain. Les examens à préparer. . .  
  
- Restez avec moi cette nuit. Je vous promets que je ne vous toucherai pas.  
  
- Je ne sais. . .  
  
- Ayez pitié d'un pauvre malade grelottant de fièvre. . .  
  
Elle éclata de rire.  
  
- D'accord ! Vous avez gagné. Je reste.  
  
  
  
Hermione s'éveilla au terme d'un long baiser passionné. Elle avait passé la nuit sagement blottie dans les bras de Severus.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione.  
  
- Bonjour Severus. Mmm. . . J'avoue que c'est agréable d'être réveillée ainsi.  
  
- Alors, nous devrions nous arranger pour que cela se reproduise plus souvent.  
  
Elle le regarda et sourit.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
  
Elle se redressa.  
  
- Bon, assez plaisanté. Donnez-moi votre emploi du temps. Je vais essayer de l'arranger avec le mien pour les Cours de Potions.  
  
- Les Serpentards n'accepteront jamais.  
  
- Ils seront obligés. Les examens sont la semaine prochaine. Faites-moi confiance.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
Ils annoncèrent la nouvelle le matin-même dans la Grande Salle. Si les Gryffondors, Pouffsouffles et Serdaigles acueillirent cette modification avec joie, il n'en alla pas de même pour les Serpentards. Ceux- ci faisaient une tête d'enterrement quand ils surent que ce serait cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui allait les prendre en charge.  
  
  
  
Severus fit irruption dans son bureau à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle était assise à son bureau et préparait ses cours pour l'après-midi.  
  
- Je peux savoir ce que signifient les 100 points que vous avez enlevés à ma Maison ?  
  
- Demandez-le à vos élèves. Ils ont été insupportables ce matin.  
  
- Justement. 100 points enlevés de façon arbitraire plus un devoir à faire en punition. Trois rouleaux de parchemin sur les vertus du sang de dragon.  
  
- Severus, j'ai été parfaitement juste. Si vos élèves ne sont pas contents, alors qu'ils évitent de perturber mon cours.  
  
- Annulez au moins 50 points.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Hermione, je vous préviens. . .  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Elle se leva, alla fermer la porte et fit face à Severus, furieuse.  
  
- Croyez-vous que ce soit facile pour moi de faire un cours quand tous les Serpentards se liguent contre moi ?  
  
- Je vous avais prévenue !  
  
- Ne m'interrompez pas ! Depuis ce matin, ils n'ont pas arrêté de me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Ces insultes ne m'atteignent plus depuis longtemps, d'autant plus que je suis un Sang Pur comme le dit si bien Drago, mais figurez-vous qu'un de vos chers Serpentards favoris m'a posé une question très intéressante : pourquoi ne retournerai-je pas sur le trottoir d'où je vient ? Tous ses camarades ont éclaté de rire, bien évidemment. Alors mettez-vous bien dans la tête, Professeur Rogue, que je ne retirerai pas de points ni quoi que ce soit en leur faveur.  
  
- Hermione. . . je ne savais pas.  
  
- Alors, ne parlez pas sans savoir. Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai du travail.  
  
Elle le mettait à la porte.  
  
- Hermione. . .  
  
- Dehors !!  
  
Il s'inclina et sortit. Hermione le rejettait et il comprenait. Il avait pris la défense de sa Maison avant même de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Bref, il s'était comporté en parfait imbécile. Dès qu'Hermione se calmerait, il présenterait ses excuses.  
  
Dans l'après-midi, cinquante points de plus furent enlevés aux Serpentards.Bientôt, le bureau du Professeur Rogue fut pris d'assaut. Tous racontèrent que le Professeur Granger enlevait des points arbitrairement sans qu'ils n'aient rien fait. Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'ils exagéraient mais il promit d'arranger les choses. Le préfet de sa Maison exigea des mesures radicales et exemplaires devant tout le Collège. Severus répugnait à humilier Hermione mais il ne put faire autrement, sinon il perdait son autorité autant en tant que Directeur de Serpentard que de Poudlard en entier.  
  
Au dîner, Hermione discutait avec Sirius.  
  
- Ces Serpentards m'horripilent. J'ai vu qu'ils avaient perdu 150 points aujourd'hui. C'est ton ?uvre ?  
  
- Qui d'autre ? Quand je faisais mes cours de Métamorphoses, il n'y avait pas de problèmes, mais depuis ce matin ça empire.  
  
- Je trouve que depuis que Severus est devenu Directeur de Poudlard, les Serpentards ont tendance à se croire supérieurs à tout le monde.  
  
- Severus prend leur défense.  
  
- Evidemment. Il s'agit de sa Maison quand même. Mais qui a eu l'idée de faire de toi Professeur de Potions ?  
  
- Moi. Severus est débordé en ce moment, au point d'en tomber malade.  
  
- Tu te préoccupes beaucoup de lui.  
  
Sirius dit cela d'un ton innocent mais Hermione rougit.  
  
- Je l'apprécie beaucoup.  
  
- Tu ne l'apprécies pas seulement.  
  
- Bon, tu as raison. Mais ce matin, je te jure que je l'aurais volontiers étranglé.  
  
- Tiens, le voilà qui arrive justement.  
  
Le c?ur d'Hermione fit un bond. Elle savait qu'elle avait été injuste avec lui le matin-même. Elle voulut lui sourire mais son air sombre l'en empêcha. Le silence tomba, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
- Professeur Granger, je voudrais vous voir un instant.  
  
Elle sut d'instinct que cela concernait les Serpentards. Elle put voir ceux-ci arborer des sourires triomphants. Elle ne leur ferait pas le plaisire de se voir humilier.  
  
- Cela ne peut-il pas attendre ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Si cela concerne les Serpentards, Professeur Rogue, ma décision est irrévocable.  
  
- Allons en parler dans mon bureau.  
  
Elle vit dans son regard une lueur de supplication. Elle soupira et se leva.  
  
- Bien, allons-y.  
  
Ils partirent par la petite porte située derrière la table des professeurs.  
  
Elle le suivit silencieusement jusqu'à son bureau.  
  
- Professeur Rogue, si cela concerne. . .  
  
- Non. Ils voulaient vous voir humiliée et votre autorité remise en cause.  
  
- Ils s'attendent sans doute à ce que ces 150 points soient rétablis.  
  
- Tout à fait.  
  
- Hors de question.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé cet après-midi ?  
  
- La même chose que ce matin. En moins grave.  
  
- Je sais que ces élèves sont très difficiles. . .  
  
- Ils sont insupportables.  
  
-Je vous comprends.  
  
- Et je maintiens les points et les punitions.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?  
  
- Pour deux raisons : pour satisfaire les Serpentards et parce que vous me manquiez.  
  
- Je vous manquais ?  
  
- Oui. Je m'excuse pour ma conduite de ce matin. Je suis impardonnable.  
  
- J'accepte vos excuses et je vous présente les miennes. J'étais en colère à midi. Il a fallu que je passe mes nerfs sur quelqu'un.  
  
- Et il a fallu que ce soit moi.  
  
- Je suis désolée.  
  
- Tout s'arrange.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.  
  
Tout s'arrangeait pour le mieux. Mais l'Héritier n'avait pas fini de faire parler de lui.  
  
  
  
Fin de ce chapitre !!! Pas d'action, rien que de l'amour ! Pour ceux et celles qui veulent de l'action, suite au prochain chapitre !! 


	18. L'Heritier reprend du service

Chapitre 17 : L'Héritier reprend du service  
  
  
  
Hedwige vint frapper de bon matin à la fenêtre de la chambre de Severus. Il alla ouvrir avant que celle-ci ne réveille Hermione. Il déplia le parchemin et fronça les sourcils. L'Héritier faisait des siennes. Hermione remua dans le lit, et, ne trouvant pas Severus à ses côtés se réveilla.  
  
- Severus ?  
  
Elle aperçut Hedwige.  
  
- Oh non. . . Encore ?  
  
Severus lui tendit la lettre. Hermione la parcourut. Plusieurs Aurors s'étaient rendus à Hangleton, l'ancien Q-G de Voldemort, et s'étaient tous fait tuer dans un piège tendu pas l'Héritier. D'après ce qu'on savait, l'Héritier avait agi seul et tué huit Aurors expérimentés à lui tout seul. D'autres Aurors, ne voyant pas revenir leurs confrères, y étaient allés et avaient découvert un carnage. Harry, Ron et Drago, qui travaillait à présent au Ministère, s'interrogeaient. Seuls des membres du Ministère savaient que des Aurors allaient se rendre à Hangleton.  
  
Hermione réfléchissait, le front plissé de concentration.  
  
- Il faut trouver un lien dans tout ça. Quelqu'un veut se venger de Dumbledore, des Weasley, des Malefoy, ainsi que d'anciens Serpentards, sans oublier mes parents et Minerva. Puis, il y ces Aurors. Donc il faut que ce quelqu'un travaille au Ministère. Je ne vois pas.  
  
- Moi non plus.  
  
- Je vais à Londres.  
  
- Tu ne vas nulle part Hermione. Tu as ton Club cet après-midi. Et n'oublie pas que tu as collé la moitié des Serpentards ce matin.  
  
- Tu as raison. J'irai demain.  
  
- N'y compte pas. C'est trop dangereux.  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- Non. Je tiens trop à toi.  
  
- On verra.  
  
- C'est déjà tout vu. Je viens avec toi pour la retenue. Histoire de montrer à mes élèves que je t'approuve.  
  
- Merci de me soutenir dans cette épreuve.  
  
Tous deux avaient encore passé la nuit à dormir ensemble et trouvaient naturel de se tutoyer. La retenue se passa bien grâce à la présence du Professeur Rogue. Les Serpentards avaient été furieux de voir que leur Directeur approuvait Hermione Granger mais n'avaient rien osé dire. A cette punition générale, seuls trois Serpentards y échappaient. Tous trois participaient au Club et avaient appris à estimer et à respecter le Professeur Granger. Au début de l'année, ils étaient considérés comme éléments perturbateurs par tous les professeurs, mais depuis qu'ils participaient au Club, ils étaient devenus presque sages et intéressés, en obtenant d'excellentes notes aux devoirs. Hermione, en punissant leurs camarades, les avait épargnés car elle avait lu dans leurs regards des excuses pour le comportement des autres Serpentards. Tous trois échappaient donc à la punition et cela leur avait valu d'être rejetés par tous les Serpentards.  
  
Hermione en parla à Severus.  
  
- Severus, il faut faire quelque chose pour Parker, O'Neil et Tooley.  
  
- Oh, tu veux parler des trois Serpentards qui participent au Club ?  
  
- Oui. Ils ont changé. J'ai remarqué qu'ils ne participent plus aux remarques désobligeantes de leurs camarades et je ne les ai pas punis avec les autres. Ce ne sont plus des Serpentards.  
  
- Je ne peux pas refaire le test du Choixpeau. Ils ne seront acceptés dans aucune Maison, maintenant qu'ils sont à Serpentard. Et même si le Choixpeau les envoyait ailleurs.  
  
- Ils sont rejetés dans leur propre Maison.  
  
- Adoucissons leur sort. Tu n'as qu'à les favoriser pendant tes cours.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais que je t'adore ?  
  
- Je sais, très chère Hermione.  
  
- Vantard !  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, un dimanche, Harry, Ron et Drago annoncèrent leur arrivée pour la soirée. Hermione les accueillit avec bonheur mais remarqua leurs mines fatiguées.  
  
- Vous avez des têtes à faire peur tous les trois. Et vous avez maigri. Vous travaillez trop sans doute.  
  
- Que veux-tu ? répliqua Harry. L'Héritier se manifeste à nouveau. Je peux aller voir Ginny ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Severus vint à ce moment-là.  
  
- Bonsoir.  
  
- Bonsoir, Professeur Rogue, répondit Drago.  
  
- Vous avez mauvaise mine, remarqua Severus.  
  
- C'est ce que je leur disais, renchérit Hermione.  
  
Harry revint avec Ginny, qui sauta au cou de son frère.  
  
- Ron ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude à ton sujet ! Tu ne m'envoies aucune lettre. Il n'y a qu'Hermione qui me tienne au courant.  
  
- Désolé soeurette, mais nous sommes débordés.  
  
- Ron, tu as maigri.  
  
Les yeux de Ginny s'emplirent de larmes.  
  
- Maintenant que Maman n'est plus là, il n'y a plus personne pour rendre soin de toi et Papa.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous nous débrouillons.  
  
Sirius arriva à ce moment-là.  
  
- Bonsoir Harry. Rien de neuf ?  
  
- Toujours la même chose. L'Héritier fait des massacres et nous sommes incapables de l'arrêter.  
  
- A croire qu'il est plus intelligent que nous, déclara Ron.  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment quand Ginny se leva.  
  
- Je vais aller me coucher. Les examens commencent demain. Il faut que je sois en forme.  
  
- Je t'accompagne, décida Harry en se levant.  
  
- Je viens aussi, dit Ron.  
  
- Deux garçons pour me conduire au lit ! plaisanta Ginny. Je suis flattée !  
  
  
  
Ils laissèrent Ginny à l'entrée du dortoir. Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la quitter.  
  
- Tu aimes ma s?ur, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui. J'ai mis longtemps à m'en apercevoir mais je l'aime sincèrement.  
  
- Heureusement qu'elle t'a. Depuis la mort de Maman, Fred et George, Ginny a besoin de réconfort. Elle aussi a maigri.  
  
- J'ai remarqué. Il faut tout faire pour que cet Héritier soit arrêté au plus vite.  
  
- Parlons d'autre chose. Tu as remarqué qu'Hermione et Rogue se tutoyaient ?  
  
- Oui, j'ai vu. A ton avis, il y a quelque chose entre eux,  
  
- Difficile à dire. Tu imagines Rogue amoureux ?  
  
Ils rirent.  
  
  
  
Hermione leur proposa de rester pour la nuit. Ils acceptèrent. Harry, Ron et Drago partagèrent une chambre. Harry et Ron avaient finalement accepté Drago, reconnaissant qu'il avait des qualités. Hermione fut heureuse de voir que son frère avait des amis et qu'il s'agissait d'Harry et Ron.  
  
Comme lors de la nuit où Minerva avait été tuée, un hurlement de terreur et deux éclairs de lumière verte réveillèrent le château tout entier.  
  
Tous accoururent vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Le Professeur Flitwick et le Professeur Trelawney n'étaient plus. Mais plus terrifiant encore : ils gisaient aux pieds d'un individu vêtu d'une cape noire, le visage caché par la capuche.  
  
  
  
  
  
Terminé !!!!! Je sais vous aller me tuer !!! L'identité de l'Héritier sera dévoilée au prochain chapitre alors patience !!! Sinon, vous pouvez reviewer pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça. 


	19. L'identite de l'Heritier

Le chapitre précédent s'est terminé sur un massacre et l'apparition de l'Héritier.  
  
Suite au tollé général que le suspense a soulevé, j'ai décidé de vite publier la suite.  
  
Mais avant tout merci à tous ceux qui ont écrit des reviews même si c'est pour me menacer de me tuer, si je ne mettais pas la suite.  
  
C'est étonnant que tout le monde que l'Héritier soit Rogue ou Harry, car c'est aucun des deux. Ça me donne presque envie de prolonger le suspense tiens.  
  
En tout cas, merci à Valérie, Mymye-Potter, Sailor Digitale, Terry, Jessy Black, Bouki, Luna et tous les autres.  
  
Et maintenant, place à la suite.  
  
Disclaimer : je tiens à préciser que tous les persos appartiennent à JKR, sauf Diana Anderson, qui m'appartient exclusivement (personnage copyrighté !!)  
  
A Valérie, tu connaîtras bien assez tôt le rôle que Diana jouera. Je ne vais pas tout révéler en même temps.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 18 : L'identité de l'Héritier  
  
  
  
L'horreur s'était emparée des professeurs, tous présents. L'Héritier se tenait là, devant eux, la baguette à la main. Harry porta la main à sa cicatrice, tandis que Severus regardait sa Marque : elle luisait d'une lueur rouge.  
  
L'Héritier voyait tous ces visages figés de terreur et il s'en amusait terriblement. A croire qu'ils le craignaient plus que Voldemort. En un sens, ils avaient raison : Voldemort craignait Dumbledore et Dumbledore était mort. Tué de ses propres mains. Il éclata de rire. Un rire sinistre et caverneux. A vous glacer les sangs.  
  
A ce son, tous semblèrent se réveiller. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes. Hermione avança d'un pas.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
- Excellente question, très chère Hermione, répondit-il d'une voix grave. Tu me connais, et pourtant, tu ne me connais pas. Nous avons fait nos études ensemble et partagé bien des choses. J'espérais que tu découvrirais vite mon identité. Tu me déçois.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils. La voix ne lui disait rien, pourtant, elle lui était familière.  
  
- Si vous voulez jouer aux devinettes, libre à vous.  
  
Harry et Severus s'approchèrent d'Hermione.  
  
- Calme-toi Hermione, ordonna Severus.  
  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de le défier, ajouta Harry.  
  
- Il ne me fait pas peur, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
- Sans doute parce que tous les professeurs de Poudlard sont avec toi, intervint l'Héritier. Sans oublier le grand Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu. Mais même tous ensemble, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.  
  
A ce moment, trois sorciers lancèrent un Stupéfix. Le sort heurta une barrière invisible et disparut.  
  
- Un bouclier ! reconnut Hermione.  
  
- Comment a-t-il fait ça ? s'exclama Sirius. Cela n'existe pas !  
  
- Surpris n'est-ce pas ? Un sort de mon invention. J'en suis particulièrement fier.  
  
- C'est donc comme ça qu'il a échappé aux Aurors ! comprit Harry.  
  
- Bien Harry ! applaudit l'Héritier.  
  
Puis, sans prononcer un mot, il leva sa baguette et les trois sorciers qui avaient lancé le Stupéfix tombèrent, morts.  
  
- Il veut tous nous tuer, souffla Hermione.  
  
- Tu as tout compris Hermione.  
  
- Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?  
  
- Ne sois pas si pressée. Occupe-toi plutôt de tes élèves.  
  
Ils se retournèrent. Tous les élèves de Poudlard se tenaient là, curieux de voir ce qu'il se passait. Ginny s'avança et se plaça à côté d'Harry, baguette à la main, l'air déterminé.  
  
- Voilà la petite Virginia Weasley, dernière des Weasley. Courageuse petite. Cela a été un véritable plaisir de tuer ta mère et des frères sais- tu ?  
  
- Espèce d'immonde vermine ! insulta Harry, furieux de voir que Ginny avait pâli.  
  
Hermione en avait assez.  
  
- Ça suffit Héritier ! Si vous voulez nous tuer, faites-le tout de suite qu'on en finisse !  
  
- Je vais accéder à ta requête Hermione. Mais avant, je vais quand même vous révéler mon identité, afin que vous ne mourriez pas ignorants.  
  
Hermione, Severus, Harry, Drago, Sirius, Ginny et tous les élèves n'avaient pas l'intention de se laisser tuer sans combattre, mais tous voulaient connaître l'identité de ce meurtrier.  
  
- Alors pour reprendre tes déductions : qui était présent quand Dumbledore m'a insulté et sous-estimé ? Qui a souhaité se venger de Malefoy ? Qui a tué les Granger, des moldus sans importance ? Alors, Hermione, tu ne trouves toujours pas ?  
  
Drago s'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.  
  
- Ron Weasley n'est pas là.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Effectivement, il était absent. Harry semblait avoir compris lui aussi. Un doute énorme s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Et si. . . ? Non !! C'était impossible !  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as un doute sur mon identité Her-mignonne ?  
  
Hermione sursauta. Seule une personne l'avait appelée ainsi.  
  
- Ron. . . murmura-t-elle, tandis que l'Héritier repoussait sa capuche, révélant une chevelure rousse et des yeux bleus, autrefois pleins de vie et de malice.  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'autour d'elle, des cris de surprise et d'incrédulité s'élevaient. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment pouvaient-ils combattre leur meilleur ami ?  
  
- Non !! Ce n'est pas toi ! Ron !  
  
Ginny était en proie à une crise d'hystérie. Harry, le visage ravagé de douleur, la retenait de se jeter au cou de Ron.  
  
- Allons, Virginia. . . Aucune dignité vraiment. Tu tiens bien de notre regrettée mère.  
  
L'horreur se précisait dans leurs esprits.  
  
- Tu as tué ta propre mère et tes frères. . . réalisa Harry, horrifié.  
  
- Et après ? Ils m'étaient inutiles. Dumbledore m'a insulé, il a fallu que je me venge. Quant aux Granger, ce n'étaient que des moldus. J'ai quand même été surpris d'apprendre que toi, Hermione, tu sois la s?ur jumelle de cette chose. . . Drago Malefoy. Quel gâchis. Et je me suis vengé de tous ces idiots de Serpentards, qui m'ont tourné en ridicule pendant nos études.  
  
- Comment as-tu pu ? articula Hermione.  
  
- Permets-moi de poser une question indiscrète, Hermione. Qu'y a-t-il entre toi et Rogue ?  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
- L'aimes-tu ?  
  
- Oui. Mais je ne vois pas ce que cela peut te faire.  
  
- As-tu jamais ressenti quelque chose pour moi ?  
  
- Tu étais mon meilleur ami avec Harry. Je constate que je me suis trompée.  
  
- Je vais te laisser une chance de vivre. Viens vivre avec moi. A nous deux, nous régnerons sur le monde entier, sorcier et moldu confondus. Ils plieront sous notre puissance.  
  
- Désolée Ron, mais le règne par la terreur ne m'a jamais attirée, très peu pour moi.  
  
- Tu refuses mon offre.  
  
- Jamais je ne m'allierai à une ordure telle que toi !  
  
Le combat s'engagea. Ron avait beau être seul, il se défendait bien et tua ou blessa plusieurs personnes dont des élèves. Il blessa ainsi grièvement Drago Malefoy et Severus, qui s'était porté au secours d'Hermione. Harry réussit à transpercer son bouclier avec un Sortilège d'Entrave et le blessa à travers la brèche créée. Hermione prêta main-forte à Harry, mais Ron les repoussa et blessa Harry par la même occasion. Drago tira Hermione en arrière au moment où celle-ci allait recevoir un Doloris.  
  
- Partons d'ici, souffla-t-il à Hermione.  
  
- Je ne fuirai pas, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
- C'est toi qu'il veut. Il épargnera Poudlard si tu n'es plus là. Fais-moi confiance.  
  
Hermione regarda le combat. Ron la voulait, si elle s'entêtait à rester, elle ne réussirait qu'à tous les tuer. Non, il fallait laisser une chance aux élèves.  
  
- D'accord. En espérant que tu aies raison.  
  
- Transformons-nous.  
  
Hermione constata que Drago aussi était animagus. Il se transforma en faucon tandis qu'Hermione, en chouette effraie, s'envolait à sa suite vers Londres.  
  
Ron vit Hermione s'enfuir avec Drago. Dans son bouclier, protégé du Sortilège anti-transplanage de Poudlard, il acheva son massacre et transplana.  
  
  
  
Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ces révélations !! D'autres sont à venir dans les prochains chapitres, je sais que vous vous posez de nombreuses questions, alors patience ! 


	20. Refugies

Voici le chapitre 19 !! Les révélations sur les motivations ne sont pas pour tout de suite, mais il faut bien que j'avance et que j'explique tout. Ça commence à m'énerver : je suis en panne d'inspiration, et Ron ne me facilite pas la tâche !  
  
Merci à tous les reviewers !  
  
Clem : tu es forte d'avoir deviné que c'était Ron, attends de lire la suite.  
  
Jessy Black : j'ignore où t'as vu que Ron était accouru avec les autres à la Tour d'Astronomie, mais je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir écrit en tout cas. Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de dormir, je m'en voudrais de provoquer des insomnies ! Continue à lire la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas.  
  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR, sauf le personnage de Diana Anderson.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 19 : Réfugiés  
  
  
  
Drago ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Il était gravement blessé suite à l'affrontement contre Ron. Hermione ne savait pas où aller. Il était hors de question de retourner chez elle ou au Chemin de Traverse. Ron les retrouverait trop facilement. La solution lui apparut : Diana Anderson. Ron ne songerait pas à aller les chercher chez elle, il ne connaissait même pas son adresse. Diana lui avait donné son adresse quand Hermione lui avait raconté toute l'histoire.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'à 5 heures du matin, Hermione sonna à l'appartement de son amie, soutenant Drago qui perdait abondamment son sang. Diana ouvrit la porte au bout du troisième coup de sonnette, les cheveux ébouriffés, encore endormie.  
  
- Qui ose venir me déranger un lundi matin à 5 heures ?  
  
- Diana. . . Nous avons besoin d'aide.  
  
Instantanément réveillée, Diana les fit entrer en toute hâte. Hermione fit asseoir Drago.  
  
- Hermione, que s'est-il passé ? C'est l'Héritier ?  
  
- Oui. Il a attaqué Poudlard. Et. . . oh Diana, il s'agit de Ron !  
  
- Le rouquin ?  
  
- Oui. Il a détruit sept longues années d'amitié ! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il nous a pourtant aidés à détruire Voldemort !  
  
- Hermione. . . Tu lui poseras la question dès que tu le reverras.  
  
- Il est plus puissant que nous. Comment a-t-il développé une telle puissance à notre insu ?  
  
- Hermione, si tu m'aidais à soigner ton frère ?  
  
- Oh, excuse-moi.  
  
- Ravi de voir que mon état te préoccupe, grimaça Drago.  
  
- Désolée Drago. Merci Diana de nous accueillir chez toi.  
  
- De rien. Je suis toujours disponible pour mes amis.  
  
Hermione observa son amie. Elle avait des gestes précis et savait soigner Drago.  
  
- Tu sembles savoir ce que tu fais.  
  
- Je fais des études d'infirmière. Tu te rappelles, tu voulais être médecin. Je me disais que j'aurais pu t'assister.  
  
- Je suis Professeur de Métamorphoses à présent. . .  
  
- Epargne-moi les termes techniques à présent s'il te plaît !  
  
Hermione se tut. Severus, Harry, Ginny et Sirius allaient-ils bien ? Ron les avait-il épargnés ?  
  
- Tu penses à eux ? demanda doucement Drago.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Rogue s'en sortira. J'ignorais que tu l'aimais.  
  
- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé que je sache. Oui, je l'aime profondément. Et je crois qu'il m'aime aussi.  
  
Drago la fixa, incrédule.  
  
- Tu veux dire que le Professeur Severus Rogue est amoureux de toi ?  
  
- Il est différent de l'impression qu'il donne !  
  
- Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas froid, cynique et. . .  
  
- Non.  
  
- J'ignore de quoi vous parlez tous les deux, intervint Diana, mais il y a une chose que je comprends. Toi Hermione, tu es épuisée. Tu vas prendre ma chambre. Quant à toi, Drago, tu vas prendre d'amis et je vais te soigner par la même occasion. Hermione, tu pourras prendre mes vêtements, nous avons la même taille.  
  
- Merci Diana.  
  
- Garde tes remerciements pour plus tard.  
  
  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione dormait dans la chambre de Diana, tandis que celle-ci achevait de soigner Drago dans la chambre d'amis.  
  
- Voilà, c'est fini. Essaie de te reposer un peu.  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- Tu devrais exemple sur ta s?ur.  
  
- Merci. . . s'efforça-t-il de dire.  
  
- Le mot merci a du mal à passer avec toi.  
  
- Tu es moldue.  
  
- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques que je suis intouchable. Et je te signale que je viens de te sauver la vie. Tu te vidais de ton sang, et si je n'avais pas arrêté l'hémorragie, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Maintenant, trêve de bavardages et essaie de dormir.  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte. Drago soupira et sourit. Elle était passée des reproches à la compassion pour lui.  
  
  
  
Drago fut réveillé aux environs de midi par Hermione. Elle apportait un plateau avec un bol de soupe et quelques tranches de pain, ainsi qu'une pomme coupée en petits dés.  
  
- Tu as faim ?  
  
- Pas spécialement. Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on coupe mes aliments en petits morceaux, dit-il en foudroyant du regard les petits morceaux de pomme, comme si elle était responsable de ses malheurs.  
  
- C'est Diana qui a insisté. Et il faut reprendre des forces. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Et cet après-midi, j'irai à Poudlard.  
  
- Hors de question. C'est trop dangereux.  
  
- J'ai besoin de savoir si Harry et Severus vont bien.  
  
- Ils n'ont rien à craindre. Quoique. . . Potter a peut-être été tué. N'oublions pas que Weasley avait aussi une dent contre Rogue.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas que Ron puisse faire ça. Ginny doit être effondrée. Je dois y aller.  
  
- Non. Weasley te veut, et il t'aura. Morte ou vive.  
  
- Ton frère a raison. Hermione, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé, mais si ce Ron Weasley te cherche, tu dois te cacher. Ce que tu m'as raconté sur l'Héritier est terrible et je ne doute pas qu'il cherche à te tuer.  
  
Diana venait d'arriver.  
  
- J'irai en Animagus.  
  
- Hermione ! Tu oublies que Weasley connaît ta forme par c?ur. S'il voit une chouette effraie brune rôder autour de Poudlard, il saura que c'est toi.  
  
- De quoi vous parlez ?  
  
- Diana. . . Je peux me transformer en chouette effraie, je suis une Animagus. Comme Drago d'ailleurs. J'ignorais que tu connaissais le procédé Drago.  
  
- J'ai appris seul. Je vous ai vus vous entraîner tous les trois un jour. J'ai fait pareil.  
  
Hermione comprit que Drago était seul. Quand elle-même, Harry et Ron s'étaient mis en tête de devenir Animagus, ils avaient été aidés de Sirius, de Dumbledore et du Professeur Mc Gonagall. Tandis que Drago s'était entraîné seul. Il avait eu énormément de courage, car c'était un procédé extrêmement complexe, presque impossible à maîtriser seul.  
  
- Je te félicite Drago. Tu as toute mon estime.  
  
- Je suis ravi de voir que ma s?ur sous-estimais mes capacités.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
  
- Allons, allons ! calma Diana. Ne perdez pas votre temps en disputes futiles.  
  
- Diana, je suis désolée. Nous sommes un peu énervés. . .  
  
- Et pas qu'un peu. . . ironisa-t-elle. Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Cet après-midi, je ne serais pas là, je suis de garde à l'hôpital. Je rentrerais aux alentours de 22 heures.  
  
- Si tard ?  
  
- Que veux-tu ? La vie d'une infirmière est loin d'être agréable !  
  
- Revenons à notre sujet initial. J'irais à. . .  
  
- Non ! Tu restes ici. De gré ou de force.  
  
- Vraiment ? J'aimerai voir comment tu comptes m'en empêcher !  
  
- Je ne vais pas te le dire. Ce serait trop simple soeurette.  
  
Ils se défièrent du regard. Hermione finit par rendre les armes.  
  
- Bien. J'attendrais un peu.  
  
- Te voilà raisonnable.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
Diana et Hermione sortirent de la chambre. Diana regarda son amie.  
  
- Tu vas le faire quand même.  
  
- Que veux-tu ? Je n'abandonne pas facilement. Drago ne me connaît pas.  
  
Diana sourit.  
  
- Décidément, tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi obstinée.  
  
Diana finit par quitter l'appartement pour aller travailler. Vers 17 heures, Hermione s'apprêta à quitter elle aussi le refuge mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.  
  
- Alohomora !  
  
Rien ne se passa.  
  
- Tu veux me fausser compagnie ?  
  
Hermione se retourna. Drago se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
  
- Drago. . .  
  
- Te connaissant, j'ai bloqué la serrure et je l'ai protégée contre les sortilèges.  
  
- Comment. . . et quand. . .  
  
- Tu es très têtue quand tu t'y mets. Je t'ai souvent observée pendant sept ans. Et je me suis mis à l'?uvre cet après-midi, quand tu papotais avec Diana dans sa chambre.  
  
- Je vois. Bon, je me rends pour de bon. Fais-moi confiance cette fois. Je t'en fais la promesse.  
  
- Tant mieux.  
  
  
  
Quand Diana rentra de son travail, Hermione regardait les infos à la télévision.  
  
- Bonsoir Diana. Ça s'est bien passé à l'hôpital ?  
  
- Oui, merci. Du nouveau aux infos ?  
  
- Pas pour l'instant. . .  
  
Drago sortit de sa chambre.  
  
- J'ai entendu du bruit. Oh, c'est toi Diana. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? demanda-t-il en désignant la télévision.  
  
- C'est une télévision, répondit Hermione. Laisse tomber, c'est un produit moldu.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? A quoi ça sert ?  
  
- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à la technologie moldue ? répliqua Hermione.  
  
Drago haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je m'informe c'est tout.  
  
Diana attira l'attention d'Hermione.  
  
- Hermione. . .  
  
Elle reporta son attention sur l'écran. On y montrait une maison dévorée par un incendie. Hermione crut que son c?ur allait s'arrêter de battre.  
  
- C'est. . . c'est ma maison ! Il a brûlé ma maison !  
  
- Hermione, je suis désolée.  
  
Hermione éclata en pleurs. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Drago se contenta de la serrer contre lui, tandis que Diana éteignait la télévision d'un geste rageur.  
  
- Si seulement je pouvais lui flanquer une bonne raclée à celui-là ! Oh Hermione, j'aimerais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi ! se lamenta Diana.  
  
- Diana, donne-lui une potion pour la calmer et mettons-la au lit. Elle va se rendre malade sinon.  
  
- Je n'ai pas de potion, mais j'ai des somnifères.  
  
Elle alla dans sa salle de bains et revint avec une cachet et un verre d'eau. Hermione le prit sans protester. Drago la porta dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Elle s'endormit presque tout de suite.  
  
Drago et Diana se rendirent dans le salon. Diana était furieuse.  
  
- Quel fumier cet Héritier ! Je l'étranglerai de mes propres mains si je pouvais !  
  
- Il est pratiquement invincible. . . murmura Drago, songeur. Sans compter que Potter et Hermione ne pourront jamais lever la main sur lui. Weasley a été leur meilleur ami sept ans durant.  
  
- Parle-moi de vos sept ans à Poudlard. J'aimerai en savoir plus, et d'un autre point de vue. Je n'ai que la version d'Hermione pour l'instant.  
  
Drago la regarda un long moment.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
  
  
  
  
Terminé !!!!!! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de Diana ! 


	21. A Poudlard

Merci ! Merci ! Merci !  
  
Vos encouragements et vos éloges (je suis toute rouge) me font très plaisir.  
  
Merci à Terry, Bouki, Mymye Potter, Valérie, Mister-Master, Zigmo, Luna, Yoann, Mary evy, Cidji, Pheniamon, petit-soleil et tous les autres.  
  
Sailor Digitale : ne panique pas trop, j'imagine ta surprise et celle des autres quand tu as appris que c'était Ron, et bien sûr tu es la seule à avoir noté qu'il avait tué sa famille. J'attendais plus de réactions face à cette constatation.  
  
Jessy Black : merci et je signale que j'adore ton fic : un été à surprise, que je conseillerais à tout le monde d'aller lire.  
  
Yoann : tu as quelque chose contre le couple Drago/Diana ? J'ignore encore si je vais les mettre ensemble, mais ça me semblait une bonne idée.  
  
Zigmo : n'ayant aucune idée de la date d'anniversaire d'Hermione, je l'ai inventée, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que ce soit en septembre ou en décembre ? Ça ne change rien à l'histoire.  
  
Luna : Merci de me dire que tu aimes le chapitre précédent, alors que selon tes termes, j'aurais pu trouver mieux pour l'identité de l'Héritier.  
  
Mystikal : Désolée, mais Diana n'est pas du tout ambiguë, c'est une fidèle amie d'Hermione.  
  
Pour tous les autres commentaires sur l'identité de l'Héritier, il est vrai que personne n'y avait pensé, mais ça c'est l'effet de surprise, avec une surprise concernant le final. Mais pas avant plusieurs chapitres ! Désolée de vous faire patienter !  
  
Et mention spéciale à Valérie qui n'a jamais cessé de me soutenir depuis le début, avec de bonnes suggestions. Vivement que tu lances ta fic sur le site, que je puisse la lire !!!!  
  
Merci aussi à mes deux s?urs qui me donnent des idées sur la progression de l'histoire et qui trépignent aussi d'impatience car elles aussi je ne leur révèle rien. Même si elles connaissent la suite avant tout le monde (avant même qu'elle soit saisie sur ordi !). AVIS AUX FANS DE SIRIUS : vous pouvez les remercier : elles m'ont empêché de tuer Sirius ( je suis aussi une fan, un peu sadique peut-être mais quand même). J'avais dans l'idée de le tuer d'une manière atroce, genre les parents d'Hermione, mais elles s'y sont fermement opposées. Vivent mes s?urs !!!  
  
Disclaimer et claimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter sont à JK Rowling, mais pas touche à Diana Anderson qui est à MOI !!!!  
  
Maintenant, place à la lecture !  
  
  
  
Chapitre 20 : A Poudlard  
  
  
  
Après qu'Hermione et Drago se soient enfuis à tire d'aile, l'Héritier avait achevé son ?uvre de destruction. Severus et Harry étaient sévèrement blessés, plusieurs professeurs étaient morts ainsi que trois élèves, ce qui tenait presque du miracle. Ensuite, il avait parti dans un éclat de rire démoniaque.  
  
Sirius, qui n'avait que quelques hématomes et contusions, prit la direction des opérations. Mme Pomfresh vint soigner les blessés sur place, certains étant trop faibles pour se déplacer. Et d'autres étaient dans un état si critique que les déplacer signifiait signer leur arrêt de mort. Harry et Severus étaient dans cet état.  
  
Il renvoya également tous les élèves en état de se déplacer chez eux, et avec l'accord de Mme Pomfresh et l'aide du Ministère qu'il avait contacté, il transféra tous les blessés graves à l'hôpital de Sainte- Mangouste, sauf Harry et Severus.  
  
Ne restaient plus à Poudlard que Sirius, Mme Pomfresh, Ginny et enfin Harry et Severus dans un coma profond. Le lendemain de l'attaque, il avait reçu un hibou du ministère concernant Arthur Weasley et le reste de la famille Weasley. Les frères Weasley à savoir Bill, Charlie et Percy étaient effondrés de douleur, tandis qu'il avait fallu interner Arthur Weasley, fou de douleur de savoir que Ronald Weasley était responsable de ces malheurs.  
  
Ginny, quant à elle, restait prostrée dans un coin, en état de choc. Sirius préférait la garder à Poudlard, près d'Harry, afin de mieux veiller sur elle, cible de Ron également. Il la fit porter dans sa chambre. Elle ne se débattit pas. Harry et Severus furent transportés à l'infirmerie.  
  
Harry et Severus étaient dans le coma, et malgré tous les soins prodigués par l'infirmière, ils ne se réveillaient toujours pas. Sirius espéra qu'Hermione et Drago étaient à l'abri et en sécurité. Il serra les poings de rage. Ronald Weasley, l'ami fidèle, était leur ennemi depuis le début. Comment les choses en étaient arrivées là ? Comment Ron avait-il pu passer du côté du Mal et des Ténèbres ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?  
  
  
  
Une semaine s'écoula. Un beau matin d'été à l'aube, on put voir une chouette brune s'introduire à l'infirmerie. Deux secondes plus tard, Hermione se tenait devant les deux lits, une expression triste sur le visage. Harry et Severus, les deux hommes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux, étaient allongés là, inconscients.  
  
Hermione avait enfin réussi à convaincre Drago de la laisser aller à Poudlard. Elle s'approcha de Severus et lui prit la main. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle releva sa manche : la Marque des Ténèbres était rouge vif. L'Héritier était en train de tuer Severus à petit feu. Cette marque conjuguée avec l'état critique de Severus produisait un effet dévastateur. Elle se tourna vers Harry et regarda sa cicatrice. Elle luisait d'une faible lumière verte.  
  
- Oh non. . .  
  
Hermione se précipita hors de l'infirmerie et chercha Sirius, en espérant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave.  
  
Celui-ci était dans son bureau, endormi parmi ses parchemins.  
  
- Sirius, réveille-toi !  
  
- Mmm ? Oh, c'est toi Hermione. . . HERMIONE !! Dieu soit loué, tu es vivante !  
  
- Je suis contente de voir que tu n'as rien de grave. Drago et moi avons réussi à nous enfuir. Nous nous sommes réfugiés quelque part.  
  
- Tu es allée voir Harry ?  
  
- Oui. J'ai remarqué quelque chose. Tu as vu la marque de Severus et la cicatrice d'Harry ?  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Depuis l'arrivée de l'Héritier, Harry avait constamment mal à sa cicatrice et la Marque de Severus le faisait souffrir. Elle le brûlait de l'intérieur. Je les ai regardées tout à l'heure. La Marque des Ténèbres est rouge vif et une lumière verte émane de la cicatrice. L'Héritier, à défaut de les tuer lui-même, les tue par l'intermédiaire des marques ! Nous sommes en train de les perdre !  
  
- Ils sont dans le coma.  
  
- Il faut qu'il en sortent. Qu'ils se battent ! Où est Ginny ? Si nous leur parlons, ils nous entendront.  
  
- Ginny est prostrée dans son dortoir. J'ai à peine réussi à lui faire manger quelque chose hier soir.  
  
- Je vais la voir.  
  
Hermione partit, décidée à secouer son amie.  
  
  
  
- Ginny !  
  
Ginny ne leva même pas les yeux. Elle était assise sur son lit, les genoux remontés sous son menton. Hermione s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit.  
  
- Ginny, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu m'entends. Harry a besoin de toi. Il est en train de mourir lentement. Et si nous ne le ramenons pas, nous serons tous tués. S'il meurt, tu n'auras plus personne. Ressaisis-toi.  
  
Ginny ne répondit pas. Hermione commençait à douter qu'elle l'ait écoutée. Mais Ginny leva finalement ses yeux remplis de larmes.  
  
- Pourquoi Ron a-t-il fait ça ?  
  
- Tu le lui demanderas toi-même quand nous le verrons. Nous avons certains comptes à régler et sa trahison est impardonnable. En attendant, va prendrue une douche et rejoins-moi à l'infirmerie.  
  
- Il a tué Maman, Fred et George.  
  
- Ginny, la vie n'est pas finie pour autant. Il te reste ton père, Percy, Bill et Charlie. Et Harry. Il a besoin de toi.  
  
- D'accord, j'arrive.  
  
  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Ginny arrivait à l'infirmerie, les cheveux encore humides, avec une robe de sorcier propre. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui expliqua sa théorie. Ginny avait compris. Elle s'approcha d'Harry.  
  
- Harry, c'est Ginny. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seule. J'ai besoin de toi. Ron. . . l'Héritier a tué trois membres de ma famille. Ne meurs pas. . .  
  
Ginny s'effondra en pleurs.  
  
- Ginny. . .  
  
Elle releva brusquement la tête.  
  
- HARRY !!!  
  
C'était un miracle ! Harry était réveillé et souriait faiblement à Ginny. Il regarda ensuite Hermione qui pleurait doucement.  
  
- Hermione. . . tu n'as rien, tant mieux.  
  
- Economise tes forces, Harry, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Hermione dirigea son attention sur Severus. Son état était-il plus grave que celui d'Harry ?  
  
- Severus, si tu meurs, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !  
  
Sirius arriva à ce moment. Il faillit crier de joie, mais un regard noir de l'infirmière le retint. Il sourit chaleureusement à son filleul, puis se tourna vers Severus, toujours inconscient. Il s'approcha.  
  
- Severus, reste parmi nous. Qui vais-je pouvoir embêter si tu n'es plus là ?  
  
- N'y compte pas Black. . .  
  
Hermione et Sirius n'en revinrent pas. Severus était réveillé !  
  
- Severus. . .  
  
- Hermione, tu n'as pas été blessée. . .  
  
- Non. . . Oh Severus, je suis si heureuse !  
  
- Ravi de te revoir parmi nous ! s'exclama Sirius.  
  
- T'efforce pas d'être gentil avec moi Black !  
  
- Allons Rogue ! Pas la peine d'être désagréable !  
  
  
  
Fini ! Suite au prochain épisode !  
  
Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
J'ai un appel au secours à lancer : j'aimerai traduire ma fic en anglais, sauf que je me rends compte que c'est un boulot assez ardu, et que mon niveau n'est peut-être pas suffisant. Si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider, ou si vous êtes assez bon, pourquoi ne pas envisager un travail d'équipe ? Vous pouvez soit m'envoyer un e-mail, soit me le dire par review en n'oubliant pas de me préciser votre adresse !!! Merci. 


	22. Un moyen probable

J'ai fini d'écrire ce fic !!! Il y aura 26 chapitres en tout, dont un avec des révélations fracassantes !!!! Je ne vous en dit pas plus !!!  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR, sauf Diana Anderson qui est ma propriété.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 21 : Un moyen probable  
  
  
  
Harry et Severus se remettaient lentement, tandis qu'Hermione passait ses journées à la Bibliothèque pour trouver un remède contre la Marque et la cicatrice. Elle se rendait fréquemment dans la Réserve où elle avait plus de chances de trouver quelque chose (maintenant qu'elle était professeur, elle pouvait se permettre). Mais ses recherches restèrent vaines.  
  
Elle était plongée dans un livre. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle sursauta violemment quand une main se posa sur son épaule.  
  
- Oh Severus, tu m'as fait peur. . . Mais que fais-tu debout ?  
  
- Je voulais te voir. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
  
- Non. Et retourne tout de suite à l'infirmerie.  
  
- Je vais bien. Et si je reste couché, je deviens fou. L'inaction m'énerve.  
  
- Tant que tu ne surestimes pas tes forces.  
  
- Ma santé ne regarde que moi.  
  
- Si tu veux. Parlons d'autre chose. J'ai dû chercher dans des centaines de livres. Rien. Pas la moindre potion, le moindre Sortilège concernant les marques destructrices.  
  
- A croire que l'Héritier a inventé sa propre magie.  
  
- Ce qui est fort probables. Rien que ce Bouclier l'autre fois. . .  
  
- Dans ce cas, il est invincible.  
  
- Le bouclier pose problème. Harry a réussi à créer une brèche, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Si nous réussissons à franchir le bouclier, nous pourrons le vaincre avec la magie de Merlin.  
  
- Qu'est-ce ?  
  
Hermione se leva et alla chercher un autre livre. Elle revint en l'ouvrant à la bonne page.  
  
- La magie de Merlin est une magie très ancienne, et bien plus puissante que la Magie actuelle. Cependant, il faut une grande force pour l'activer et des intentions pures. C'est de la sorcellerie de haut niveau. Rappelez- vous ce que j'ai dit dans le premier cours de Magie Etrangère : Viviane et Merlin pouvaient envoyer valser Voldemort. Alors pourquoi pas l'Héritier ?  
  
- C'est un moyen en effet. Mais nous n'avons pas le niveau nécessaire.  
  
- Moi non. Je viens tout juste de sortir de Poudlard. Mais toi et Sirius. Vous êtes sorciers depuis plus de vingt ans. Vous êtes expérimentés l'un et l'autre. Avec mon aide et celle d'Harry, nous pouvons peut-être y arriver. Il faut que tu t'entraînes avec Sirius pour avoir une totale harmonie de geste et d'esprit.  
  
- Plutôt mourir.  
  
- Severus, dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur. Laisse donc de côté ta ranc?ur envers Sirius. Il faut vaincre l'Héritier, ou les anciennes querelles risquent de nous tuer.  
  
- Allons parler à Black.  
  
  
  
Sirius se trouvait à l'infirmerie avec Ginny et Harry, toujours dans son lit.  
  
- Hermione, Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Alors Harry, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Mieux, merci. Quoi de neuf ?  
  
Hermione fit part de son idée. Harry et Ginny l'approuvèrent. Sirius se montra plus réticent.  
  
- Il faut que je fasse équipe avec Rogue ? demanda-t-il, peu convaincu.  
  
Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête.  
  
- C'est le seul moyen.  
  
Sirius fit la grimace. Severus lui lança un regard noir. Harry éclata de rire.  
  
- Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes à tous les deux !  
  
- Attention à vous Potter !  
  
- Severus, je t'en prie ! gronda Hermione. Alors, vous vous décidez tous les deux ?  
  
- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Bon, ben. . . allons-y.  
  
- Commencez par vous serrer la main, commanda Hermione.  
  
Ils s'exécutèrent à contrecoeur. Hermione soupira. La tâche allait être plus difficile que prévu.  
  
Pendant toute la semaine, Sirius et Severus passèrent leur temps ensemble pour travailler leur magie, améliorer leur niveau et surtout apprendre à penser ensemble. Mais les disputes et les désaccords étaient plus fréquents que les moments de calme. Hermione les délaissa un jour pour se rendre à Londres et tenir Drago au courant.  
  
Harry passait ses journées en compagnie de Ginny, ou s'entraînait à lancer des sortilèges de défense ou d'attaque avec Sirius et Severus.  
  
Ginny était assise dans sa Salle Commune avec un livre de DCFM quand Harry la rejoignit. Il remarqua qu'elle ne lisait pas. Elle fixait sa page, le regard dans le vide. Il l'appela doucement.  
  
- Ginny. . .  
  
Elle sursauta.  
  
- Oh c'est toi Harry.  
  
- A quoi pensais-tu ?  
  
- A tout. . . à rien.  
  
Elle fondit en larmes. Harry la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Comment Ron a-t-il pu faire ça ? Maman, Fred, George, les parents d'Hermion, Dumbledore. . .  
  
- Je ne l'explique pas non plus. Il reste encore des questions que je me pose. Tous ces meurtres. . . alors qu'il a toujours été Gryffondor dans l'âme. . . Et il a contribué à vaincre Voldemort. Et cette magie, cette puissance qu'il a acquises à notre insu.  
  
Ginny se redressa et le regarda.  
  
- J'ai une idée ! Hermione vous a parlé de son Club de Magie Etrangère. Se peut-il qu'il ait fait pareil et augmenté sa puissance par ce moyen ? Ce bouclier est peut-être d'une magie différente de la magie anglaise ?  
  
- Hermione a parlé de la magie de Merlin. C'est peut-être une magie si ancienne qu'elle n'est plus utilisée de nos jours. . . Tu as raison Ginny. Je vais en parler à Sirius et Rogue, et prévenir Hermione.  
  
Ginny acquiesça. Harry l'embrassa passionnément avant de sortir de la Salle.  
  
  
  
Hermione trouva Drago et Diana en train de bavarder ensemble sur le canapé. Drago lui racontait des anecdotes amusantes sur Poudlard et Diana riait gaiement. Elle se leva quand Hermione revint. Elle se rembrunit à la vue de son amie.  
  
- Hermione ! Comment évolue la situation ?  
  
- La situation est stable. Harry et Severus sont sortis du coma et ils recouvrent lentement leurs forces. Et j'ai trouvé un moyen de le tuer.  
  
- Lequel ? demanda Drago.  
  
- Sa magie peut-être vaincue avec la magie de Merlin, une forme de magie ancienne bien plus élaborée que notre magie actuelle, qui en est une version simplifiée. Severus et Sirius s'entraînent ensemble pour améliorer leur niveau. C'est un Sortilège de haut niveau, et eux seuls ont assez d'expérience pour y arriver avec notre aide. Le seul problème, c'est le Bouclier. Il est pratiquement invincible.  
  
- Attends, dit Drago. Potter a réussi à ouvrir une brèche avec un Sortilège d'Entrave, si nous nous y mettons tous les trois, nous devrons y arriver.  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
- Cela ne suffira pas. Le Sortilège de Merlin ne fonctionne que si la cible n'est pas protégée. Une brèche dans le bouclier sera inutile. Il faut le détruire.  
  
Diana intervint timidement.  
  
- J'ai peut-être une suggestion. . .  
  
Hermione et Drago la regardèrent avec surprise.  
  
- Toi ? répéta Drago. Une moldue sans pouvoirs ?  
  
Diana et Hermione le fusillèrent du regard.  
  
- Je t'écoute Diana. Au point où nous en sommes. . .  
  
- C'est un Bouclier magique que cet Héritier utilise n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ne pas utiliser une Epée magique pour le briser ? Ça doit bien exister dans votre monde, non ?  
  
Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée.  
  
- Drago, nous retournons à Poudlard. Et tu viens avec nous Diana.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais non. . . je ne peux pas. . .  
  
- Hermione. . . Tu vois une Moldue à Poudlard ? intervint Drago.  
  
- Drago, je te prierai de la fermer, ou d'oublier une fois pour toutes tes préjugés sur les Moldus. Diana vient de nous fournir la solution à notre problème.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Drago.  
  
- Moi non plus, renchérit Diana.  
  
Hermione soupira, agacée.  
  
- Bon, Drago, tu retournes à Poudlard et tu dis à Severus que j'ai une idée. Toi Diana, tu vas prendre ton après-midi. Je t'emmène avec moi à Poudlard. Et je ne veux pas de discussions.  
  
  
  
Deux heures plus tard, Diana découvrait le monde de la sorcellerie en pénétrant dans le château magnifique qu'était Poudlard.  
  
- Waouh ! Tu as fait tes études dans ce lieu paradisiaque ?  
  
- Oui. Tout est enchanté ici.  
  
- Je t'envie terriblement, tu sais.  
  
Elles pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry s'entraînait à lancer des sorts contre Sirius et Severus qui s'efforçaient de se défendre à deux en coordonnant leurs mouvements. Ginny et Drago les regardaient dans un coin. Harry, Sirius et Severus s'interrompirent. Diana, intimidée par tous ces regards braqués sur elle, rougit.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde, lança Hermione. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, je vous présente Diana Anderson, une amie d'enfance. Diana, tu connais Harry, Drago et Severus, et voici Sirius Black et Ginny Weasley.  
  
- Weasley ? La s?ur de. . .  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Pourquoi l'avoir amenée ici ? demanda Severus. Tu l'exposes inutilement au danger.  
  
- Elle m'a soumis une excellente idée. Harry, écoute-la bien. Vas-y Diana.  
  
- Je ne vois pas ce que ma suggestion a d'extraordinaire. J'ai juste fait remarquer que contre un Bouclier magique, on pouvait utiliser une Epée magique.  
  
- Une Epée magique ? répéta Harry.  
  
- Ça ne te dit rien ? insista Hermione.  
  
Il réfléchit un moment, puis son visage s'éclaira.  
  
- L'épée de Godric Gryffondor !  
  
- Tout à fait ! Harry, tu es l'Héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Avec cette épée, on brise le Bouclier et on laisse le champ libre à Sirius et Severus !  
  
- Hermione, tu es géniale ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Non, c'est Diana qui est géniale. Maintenant, il faut retrouver l'épée.  
  
- Dumbledore l'a reprise, elle doit être dans son bureau.  
  
- Alors, c'est réglé ! s'excita Hermione. Harry s'en occupera. Bon, Drago, tu accompagnes Harry ; Severus et Sirius, vous continuez à vous entraîner et Ginny, Diana et moi nous nous occuperons du reste.  
  
  
  
Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Et Diana ? Pour rassurer Mystikal, elle ne joue pas un double jeu. 


	23. Le calme avant la tempete

Chapitre 22 : Le calme avant la tempête  
  
  
  
Hermione fut soulagée de les voir revenir.  
  
- Enfin, vous revoilà ! Vous en avez mis du temps !  
  
- Si tu n'es pas contente, t'avais qu'à aller la chercher toi-même ! répliqua Harry.  
  
Hermione haussa les épaules.  
  
- Il commence à se faire tard, remarqua Hermione. Je raccompagne Diana à Londres. . .  
  
- Non, intervint Drago. Reste là. Je la raccompagnerai.  
  
- Tu veux bien ?  
  
- Oui. Repose-toi, tu dois être épuisée.  
  
- Merci Drago.  
  
- Bon, allons-y Diana.  
  
Elle acquiesça. Ils quittèrent Poudlard. Hermione se tourna vers les autres.  
  
- Allons nous coucher, suggéra Severus. Demain, nous reprendrons l'entraînement.  
  
Harry et Sirius hochèrent la tête.  
  
- Bonne nuit à tous, souhaita Sirius, tandis qu'Harry et Ginny rejoignaient la Tour de Gryffondor, et qu'Hermione et Severus quittaient la Salle ensemble.  
  
  
  
- Crois-tu que ça marchera ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Je l'espère. Ginny m'a parlé de sa théorie. Ron a dû s'inspirer de mes cours de Magie Etrangère. C'est ce qui explique cette puissance. Maintenant, il faut prier pour que l'Epée de Gryffondor brise le Bouclier.  
  
- C'est le seul moyen que nous ayons. Faisons confiance à Godric Gryffondor pour une fois.  
  
- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Comment se déroulent tes entraînements avec Sirius ?  
  
- C'est difficile mais nous progressons.  
  
- Je suis sûre qu'avec un petit effort, vous pourriez arriver à vous entendre tous les deux.  
  
- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
  
Elle rit.  
  
- Tu m'as manqué Hermione.  
  
- Toi aussi Severus.  
  
Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire. Severus lui avait terriblement manqué durant les jours suivant l'agression de Ron. Des jours durant, elle s'était inquiétée de son sort, ignorant s'il était mort ou vivant. Maintenant, elle était soulagée de le voir guéri. Et l'espoir renaissait à nouveau avec l'Epée de Gryffondor. Elle se fit la promesse que Ron paierait pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais pas avant d'avoir répondu à toutes ses questions.  
  
- Je t'aime Hermione, murmura Severus contre son oreille.  
  
Elle crut avoir mal entendu.  
  
- Tu. . . quoi ?  
  
- Ne m'oblige pas à te le répéter.  
  
- Allons nous coucher, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Cette nuit encore, ils dormiraient enlacés.  
  
  
  
Harry s'effondra dans un fauteuil. Ginny vint auprès de lui.  
  
- Harry, tu es épuisé. Va donc te coucher.  
  
- Et toi donc ?  
  
- Je ne vais pas tarder moi non plus.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Tu es triste n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Harry. . . est-ce que tu tueras Ron ? T'en crois-tu capable ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas Ginny. Je ne pourrais probablement pas lever la main sur lui. Mais je briserai le Bouclier. Seuls Sirius et Severus sont assez puissants pour le contrer.  
  
- Tu sais. . . Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Maman, Fred et George se sont fait tuer si facilement. Ils ne se sont pas défendus contre Ron. Ils n'ont probablement pas compris ce qu'il leur arrivait. Je préfère que ce soit comme ça. Maman n'aurait pas supporté de voir un de ses fils du côté des Ténèbres. Comment Ron a-t-il pu changer ainsi ?  
  
Elle sursauta.  
  
- Harry. . . Papa, Bill, Charlie et Percy doivent être anéantis !  
  
-J'en suis conscient. . .  
  
- Surtout Papa. Après la mort de Maman. . .  
  
Harry se leva et serra Ginny contre lui.  
  
- Ne pensons plus à ça ce soir.  
  
Malgré elle, les larmes se mirent à couler. Heureusement qu'Harry était là, sinon elle serait devenue folle depuis longtemps. Harry l'embrassa doucement, comme pour la consoler. Puis il lui prit la main et ensemble, ils montèrent dans son dortoir.  
  
  
  
Drago accompagna Diana jusque chez elle.  
  
- Bon, bonne nuit.  
  
- Merci Drago.  
  
- Pas de quoi.  
  
- Tu veux prendre un dernier verre ? Avant de retourner à Poudlard.  
  
Il hésita.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
  
Ils s'installèrent dans sa cuisine. Elle fit deux chocolats chauds et s'installa en face de lui.  
  
- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Si tu veux.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu si hostile envers les Moldus ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas hostile envers toi.  
  
- Tu méprises les gens sans aucun pouvoir. Je n'ai aucun don pour la sorcellerie, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que je suis totalement idiote.  
  
- Non, et tu l'as prouvé.  
  
- Hermione m'a dit que tu étais un sang-pur.  
  
- Il n'y a pas que des sorciers dans ma famille.  
  
- Je vois. Mais les Moldus ne sont pas tous pareils. Certains rejettent la magie, mais pas tous. Regarde les parents adoptifs d'Hermione. Ils ont été plus que tolérants envers elle. Et moi-même, j'admets l'existence de la sorcellerie.  
  
- Je reconnais que tu es la première Moldue tolérante que je rencontre.  
  
Elle éclata de rire.  
  
- Ce que tu peux être coincé Drago Malefoy ! Tu commences à t'intéresser aux Moldus mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre !  
  
Il se leva.  
  
- Merci pour le chocolat.  
  
- Désolée si je t'ai vexé. Susceptible en plus de ça !  
  
Elle se leva et sourit.  
  
- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas pu résister au plaisir de te taquiner.  
  
- Je dois retourner à Poudlard.  
  
- La route est longue, et tout le monde doit être couché à cette heure-ci. Reste ici cette nuit. La chambre d'amis est toujours disponible.  
  
- Bon. D'accord, je repartirai demain. Merci.  
  
- De rien, Drago. Amis ? dit-elle en tendant la main.  
  
Il la regarda. Il prit la main, tira Diana vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.  
  
Sous le baiser, Diana se sentit fondre. Drago l'attirait depuis leur première rencontre, mais elle n'en avait rien montré de peur de contrarier Hermione. Et voilà qu'il l'embrassait ! Il la relâcha.  
  
- Tu as une drôle de façon de concevoir l'amitié, Drago Malefoy !  
  
Il se contenta de sourire.  
  
- Bonne nuit, dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
  
  
  
Drago rentra à Poudlard le lendemain après avoir dit au revoir à Diana. Elle lui fit promettre de ne pas se faire tuer. Il avait souri et était parti. Hermione assistait à l'entraînement avec Sirius et Severus. Elle leur prodiguait des conseils. Harry et Ginny n'étaient pas en vue.  
  
- Bonjour Drago ! lança Hermione. Tu as passé la nuit chez Diana ?  
  
- Oui. Comment avance l'entraînement ?  
  
- C'est en progrès. Ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait coordonnés mais. . .  
  
Severus s'arrêta et s'approcha d'Hermione et Drago.  
  
- Pourquoi n'essayeriez-vous pas tous les deux ? Vous êtes jumeaux après tout.  
  
- Tu n'es pas sérieux !  
  
- Si tout à fait.  
  
- Mais nous n'avons aucun entraînement et aucune puissance !  
  
- Peu importe. Vous êtes jumeaux et comme je te l'ai dit, vous raisonnez de la même manière, avez la même logique.  
  
- Je reste persuadée que. . .  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde ! interrompit Ginny en arrivant.  
  
Ginny et Harry arrivaient main dans la main, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.  
  
- Salut vous deux ! répondit Hermione.  
  
Elle remarqua que c'était les premiers vrais sourires qu'elle voyait depuis que l'Héritier était entré en scène.  
  
- On dirait que la nuit a été bonne !  
  
Ils rougirent tous deux. Elle éclata de rire. Sirius, Severus et Drago se joignirent à son fou rire. Après un instant d'hésitation, Ginny et Harry firent de même.  
  
- Quelle bonne ambiance, s'éleva une voix.  
  
L'atmosphère se refroidit d'un coup.  
  
L'Héritier se tenait devant eux.  
  
  
  
  
  
L'affrontement est bientôt. Mais je laisse le suspense durer, j'adore ça (oh là là, j'ai vraiment des tendances sadiques des fois). A la prochaine !!! 


	24. Le temps des explications

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements !!! Et désolée pour le retard, mais les cours à la fac ne sont pas de tout repos, j'espère que vous me comprenez. J'ai donné la priorité aux cours et donc j'ai dû négliger le fic. Pardonnez-moi !!!! (yeux suppliants)  
  
J'ai pris une décision : le fic se termine sur un coup de théâtre, et a une suite (mon prochain fic, j'y travaille). Sauf si vous voulez une fin triste. Il suffit de me le dire.  
  
J'ai écrit deux versions de la fin. Reviewez-moi pour me dire ce que vous voulez. Toutes les deux se terminent tristement, mais l'autre laisse de l'espoir. Comme vous voulez !!  
  
A Valérie : le fic un été à surprise a été écrit par Jessy Black. J'ignore s'il est toujours en ligne, mais je suppose que oui. Essaie de faire une recherche par auteur.  
  
Pam Prue Potter : merci à tous mes fans !!  
  
Petit Soleil : Merci de ton commentaire. Au fait, il faut que j'aille voter pour mon fic préféré. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait, allez vite voter pour votre fic préféré !!!!  
  
SeveRogue : Je ne pouvais pas tuer Harry et Sirius, ils ont quand même une certaine importance !!! Remercie ton amie Mélusine pour moi. J'espère qu'Hermione te plaît !! Mais tu n'as pas le choix, c'est moi qui décide !!! (rire sadique) Merci de ton aide, mais je n'ai pas eu de mal à finir, sauf que j'ai imaginé deux fins différentes. Et rassure toi, je me suis inspirée des autres tomes de Harry Potter.  
  
Merci aussi à Black Moon et Nasty, Luffynette, Luna, Mymye-Potter, Mary- Evy, Sailor Digitale, Mister-Master, Yoann, Mystikal, Pheniamon et tous les autres.  
  
  
  
Résumé : Harry, Ron et Hermione ont fini leurs études et tué Voldemort. Mais son Héritier fait surface et tue tout le monde pour se venger. Il s'avère qu'il s'agit d'un proche de nos amis (et même très proche, si vous avez lu les précédents chapitres). Le combat final approche, mais avant les explications. . .  
  
  
  
Chapitre 23 : Le temps des explications  
  
  
  
- Ron, murmura Hermione.  
  
Il était vêtu de sa cape noire, mais son visage était découvert. Un rictus étirait ses lèvres en un semblant de sourire. On pouvait clairement voir le Bouclier autour de lui.  
  
- Je vois que ni Harry, ni Rogue n'ont succombé à mon mauvais sort. Quelle chance pour eux.  
  
- Tu comptes nous tuer aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Bien évidemment, sauf si certains d'entre vous souhaitent se joindre à moi. Hermione ?  
  
- Plutôt mourir.  
  
- A ta guise. Pas de volontaires ?  
  
Tous se contentaient de le fixer sans dire un mot.  
  
- Ron. . . Nous n'avons aucune chance contre toi, commença Hermione.  
  
- Alors, avant de mourir, nous voulons avoir des réponses à nos questions, acheva Harry, qui avait compris qu'Hermione cherchait à gagner du temps, tout en obtenant des réponses à leurs interrogations.  
  
Il restait à espérer que Sirius et Severus soient prêts.  
  
L'Héritier réfléchit un instant.  
  
- C'est d'accord.  
  
Cet homme était-il vraiment Ron ? Hermione avait du mal à le reconnaître. Ron n'aurait jamais été aussi stupide, même s'il n'était pas toujours futé. Pourtant. . . il n'y avait aucun doute possible.  
  
- Comment t'y es-tu pris pour tuer tous ces gens ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Personne ne s'est douté que c'était moi. Dumbledore m'a ouvert la porte en toute confiance, mais il a vite compris. Un duel magique s'est engagé mais j'en suis sorti victorieux.  
  
- Pendant sept ans, tu nous a aidés contre Voldemort. . . commença Harry. Et tu es Gryffondor.  
  
- En première année, j'ignorais qui j'allais être. J'ai découvert l'extraordinaire puissance de Voldemort et j'ai aussitôt voulu le suivre. As-tu remarqué Harry que je ne t'ai jamais directement aidé à le tuer ? Je faisais semblant de chercher dans les livres pour te donner l'illusion de t'aider. Quelle déception j'ai éprouvé quand tu l'as tué l'année dernière. Il n'était pas si fort que ça en fin de compte.  
  
Pendant sept ans, Ron leur avait menti.  
  
- J'ai voulu te tuer Hermione, mais je ne sais pourquoi, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Et j'ai appris que tu étais une Sang pur. J'espérais que tu me rejoindrais.  
  
- Pourquoi avoir tué tes alliés ?  
  
- Ces Serpentards ? énonça-t-il avec mépris. Ils ont décidé tout seuls qu'ils voulaient me servie. Je ne leur ai rien demandé. Et je ne les ai jamais aimé.  
  
- Et notre famille, Ron ? intervint Ginny.  
  
- Notre famille. Inutiles et faibles, pauvres et ridicules. Ni Maman, ni les jumeaux ne se sont doutés que j'étais l'Héritier. Je m'occuperai ensuite des autres. Quant à toi, Virginia, tu aurais dû mourir dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ce n'aurait pas été une grande perte.  
  
Ces paroles firent blêmir Ginny.  
  
- Tu ne nous as jamais aimés ?  
  
- Pas vraiment.  
  
Harry ne parvenait pas à reconnaître l'ami fidèle qu'il avait eu pendant sept ans. Comment avait-il pu dissimuler sa véritable personnalité pendant si longtemps ? Il voyait Ginny retenir courageusement ses larmes. Hermione serrait les poings de colère. Le dégoût se lisait sur les visages de Drago, Sirius et Rogue.  
  
- D'où vient ce Bouclier ? demanda-t-elle encore, en réprimant sa rage.  
  
- Je dois dire que tu as eu une brillante idée. Je n'ai jamais cessé de travailler secrètement pour accroître ma puissance. Et la Magie Etrangère m'y a beaucoup aidé. La magie inca est fascinante, tu sais ?  
  
C'était donc ça ! La magie des Incas ! N'ayant pas abordé ce sujet de son Club, Hermione n'avait pas su déceler l'origine de cette magie. Restait à savoir si l'épée de Gryffondor et la magie de Merlin seraient efficaces contre la magie inca.  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça ? Pourquoi avoir choisi la mauvaise voie ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Bonne ou mauvaise voie. . . Qui peut dire avec certitude quelle est la bonne et quelle est la mauvaise voie ? Tout dépend de l'éducation que tu as eue, ainsi que de l'influence que tu as subie. J'ai choisi de suivre le modèle de Voldemort, c'est-à-dire la facilité. Nous naissons, nous vivons et mourrons dans l'indifférence générale. Voldemort lui, s'est élevé et a fait connaître sa supériorité. Aujourd'hui, je m'élève et démontre que je suis plus puissant que lui.  
  
- Il y a d'autres moyens. . . objecta Harry.  
  
- Bien sûr, admit Ron. Comme par exemple, survivre au Sortilège de la Mort à l'âge d'un an ? Tu n'es plus le garçon qui a survécu, puisque je vais te tuer.  
  
Harry agrippa la poignée de l'épée, Hermione, Sirius, Severus, Drago et Ginny levèrent leurs baguettes.  
  
L'Héritier leva la sienne et la pointa sur Ginny.  
  
- Doloris !  
  
- Ginny, attention ! cria Harry.  
  
Ginny s'était baissée et avait roulé sur le côté pour éviter le sort.  
  
- Harry ! appela Hermione. A toi !  
  
Harry leva son épée et la dirigea vers l'Héritier. Comme il s'y attendait, il fut bloqué par le Bouclier. L'Héritier ricana.  
  
- Tu crois m'arrêter avec ça ?  
  
Harry resserra les mains et maintint la pression. Il sentait le Bouclier vibrer sous la pression.  
  
Hermione lui cria de tenir bon. Il ne lâcha pas. Tout à coup, il sentit deux mains se poser sur les siennes. C'était Ginny.  
  
- Tiens bon, mon amour, murmura-t-elle doucement.  
  
Il sentit le Bouclier faiblir, puis laisser passer lentement la pointe de l'épée. Harry accentua la pression, insinuant la pointe dans la brêche. Brutalement, le Bouclier vola en éclats. L'Héritier en hurla de rage et jeta le Doloris sur Harry et Ginny.  
  
Aussitôt, Hermione lança un Stupéfix, mais il fut facilement paré par un Sortilège de défense. Quand l'Héritier lui envoya un Doloris, Drago la poussa sur le côté et reçut à sa place.  
  
- Drago !  
  
Sirius et Severus entrèrent en scène. D'un regard, ils se mirent d'accord.  
  
Ils lancèrent ensemble un Stupéfix. L'Héritier le para sans coup férir et tenta un Avada Kedavra. Severus et Sirius s'écartèrent de part et d'autre de l'éclair vert qui se perdit dans un mur. D'un même mouvement, ils se rapprochèrent. Et d'une même voix, unis dans un même geste, ils tracèrent une rune dans l'air, tout en prononçant gravement mais clairement :  
  
- AVALONIA !!  
  
La rune se matérialisa dans l'air, d'une énergie bleue qui illumina la Grande Salle. L'Héritier se figea, indécis devant cette magie. Hermione fit de même : elle traça la rune dans l'air et récita la formule. Son énergie, peu puissants, se joignit à la rune existante. Drago, Harry et Ginny, délivrés de Doloris les imitèrent.  
  
Severus et Sirius sentirent leur puissance augmenter en même temps que la rune prenait de la puissance. La rune tournoya sur elle-même et s'élança sans prévenir sur l'Héritier. Celui-ci la reçut de plein fouet et fut propulsé à travers la Grande Salle !!!!  
  
  
  
C'est terminé pour le chapitre 23 !!! J'ai vraiment le chic pour terminer dans des situations pas possibles ! J'ai pas l'air comme ça, mais j'ai des tendances sadiques, dans le genre Voldemort. Que voulez-vous, on ne me change pas !!!  
  
Reviewez-moi, et dites-moi si vous voulez une suite ou pas ! 


	25. La mort de l'Heritier

Désolée du retard !!!  
  
Mais pas le temps de bavarder, voici la suite !  
  
  
  
Chapitre 24 : La mort de l'Héritier  
  
  
  
Le calme revint. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers Drago qu'elle aida à se relever. Harry et Ginny se levèrent également. Sirius et Severus s'effondrèrent à terre, vidés de toute énergie. Hermione s'avança vers Severus, tandis qu'Harry s'approchait de son parrain. Ginny ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps de son frère.  
  
- Est-il mort ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Personne ne peut résister à la magie de Merlin, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Mione. . . intervint Drago. Je crois qu'il vit toujours.  
  
Hermione leva brusquement la tête. Ron remuait un bras et tenta de le relever précautionneusement.  
  
- Oh non, murmura Sirius.  
  
Le sort avait épuisé toutes leurs forces, ils n'auraient pas le courage, ni la force d'en invoquer encore un.  
  
Ron s'était mis debout et fixait le groupe. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un vrai sourire comme ceux qu'il avait avant de devenir l'Héritier.  
  
- Bravo Hermione. Tu as eu l'idée d'invoquer la magie de Merlin. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. J'ai eu suffisamment de temps pour ériger une petite barrière qui a filtré les effets dévastateurs. Pas de chance pour vous.  
  
Il repéra sa baguette. Elle était brisée net au milieu. Inutilisable. Le regard de Ron se durçit.  
  
Hermione vit la baguette brisée.  
  
- C'est fini pour toi Ron. Rends-toi.  
  
- Je ne crois pas, non.  
  
- Tu ne peux plus nous combattre ! Tu as perdu une grande partie de ta puissance et tu ne tiens pas debout.  
  
Ron ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Une expression douloureuse passa sur son visage, comme s'il luttait contre ses propres pensées. Que se passait-il donc ? Harry et Hermione fixaient leur ancien ami, immobile. Allait-il se rendre ?  
  
Ron leva les yeux et les regarda. Puis il avisa l'épée de Gryffondor sur le sol et la ramassa. Alors, il se mit à parler, un éclat diabolique dans les yeux. Ce n'était plus la voix de Ron.  
  
- Ronald Weasley était un idiot, facile à posséder et à contrôler. Le véritable Héritier, c'est moi, je me vengerai.  
  
Il éclata de rire, devant les visages stupéfaits d'Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Drago, Sirius et Severus. Puis, sans prévenir, il leva la lame et l'enfonça sans hésiter dans sa poitrine.  
  
- RON !! NOOOOOON !!!!!  
  
Harry, Hermione et Ginny hurlèrent. Ginny se précipita vers son frère qui s'écroulait, le sang se déversant abondamment sur le sol. Une silhouette spectrale sans visage se matérialisa et s'envola.  
  
- Pourquoi ???  
  
Harry et Hermione rejoignirent Ginny. Tous pleuraient. Ron souriait.  
  
- Je suis enfin délivré de cet être maléfique qui me contrôlait. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait.  
  
- Ron. . . sanglotait Hermione. Dis-nous qui. . .  
  
- Je l'ignore. . . Depuis la première attaque. . . Pardonne-moi Ginny. . .  
  
Ron expira dans les bras de Ginny, folle de douleur.  
  
- NOOON !!! Ron. . .  
  
Harry s'agenouilla auprès de Ginny, qui étreignait le corps sans vie de son frère. Il la prit dans ses bras et pleura avec elle. Hermione se laissa tomber à leurs côtés.  
  
- Nous le vengerons, Ginny. Je t'en fais la promesse, déclara Harry.  
  
Hermione comprenait enfin ce qu'il s'était passé. Ron avait été possédé. C'était un cas de possession classique. Tous les actes que la victime perpétraient étaient faits sous l'influence du possesseur. Mais à moins d'un aveu, personne ne se doutait que la personne était possédée. Voilà pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais pensé que Ron eût pu être possédé. La personne ayant fait ça était d'une grande puissance, maîtrisant d'autres formes de magie que la magie anglaise. Le véritable Héritier avait transféré sa puissance dans le corps de Ron, ce qui expliquait l'extraordinaire puissance de Ron. Et cet Héritier se vengerait.  
  
  
  
Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais c'est fait exprès. Je voulais juste expliquer ce qui arrivait à Ron. Il reste deux chapitres avant la fin, et après je publierai une suite !!!!  
  
J'espère que ça vous plaît !! 


	26. Une nouvelle vie

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre !!  
  
L'identité de l'Héritier sera révélée dans la suite, c'est à dire pas dans cette histoire !!! Elle sera bientôt publiée ! Affaire à suivre !  
  
  
  
Chapitre 25 : Une nouvelle vie  
  
  
  
Les Aurors et le Ministre de la Magie se rendirent à Poudlard dès qu'ils reçurent un hibou de Severus leur annonçant la mort de Ron et la mauvaise nouvelle concernant le véritable Héritier.  
  
En moins de deux heures, toute la population était au courant par une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier. Malgré toutes les questions qui se posaient sur l'Héritier, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Drago, Sirius et Severus ne firent aucun commentaire.  
  
Ginny retourna au Terrier accompagnée d'Harry. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle y retrouva Percy, Bill et Charlie. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent sur leur s?ur dès qu'ils la virent.  
  
- Ginny, tu n'as rien ?  
  
- Non. . . mais Ron. . . Il était possédé. . .  
  
Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire. Aussitôt, ils se jurèrent de venger leur frère, qui avait plus souffert que n'importe qui dans cet histoire.  
  
- Il m'a demandé pardon, avant de mourir, ajouta Ginny. Alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Où est Papa ?  
  
- Il se repose, il est sous le choc, répondit Charlie.  
  
Ginny chassa ses larmes.  
  
- Ne parlons plus de ça. Le véritable Héritier se manifestera bien un jour, et si je dois mourir, je veux profiter de la vie dès aujourd'hui.  
  
Ils acquiescèrent. Ils comprenaient parfaitement Ginny, et elle avait raison. Mais la famille Weasley ne serait jamais plus la même.  
  
  
  
Hermione se reposait dans sa chambre. Elle revivait la scène, encore et encore. Ron, avant de mourir, délivré de toute possession, était redevenu le garçon qu'ils avaient connu. Qui était le véritable Héritier ? Cette forme spectrale. . . On frappa à la porte.  
  
- Entrez !  
  
C'était Severus. Elle ne se leva pas, elle tourna juste la tête.  
  
- Fatiguée ?  
  
- Epuisée. Ce sortilège m'a vidée de mon énergie. Je ne comprends pas comment l'Héritier a pu faire une chose pareille. Il faut une quantité phénoménale pour la possession, sans oublier le Bouclier. . .  
  
- Il est inutile de penser à ça. Il veut se venger. Nous le saurons bien assez tôt de quoi il est vraiment capable.  
  
- Oui en effet. Et toi, Severus. Tu as l'air épuisé aussi.  
  
- Je le suis. Malgré nos entraînements avec Black. . .  
  
- Ce sort nécessite uen grande puissance magique. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Ron. J'espère qu'il est heureux maintenant, là où il est. Il me manque.  
  
- Ne pense plus à ça. L'avenir s'ouvre devant nous.  
  
- Bien sûr, avec le véritable Héritier.  
  
- Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas vivre au jour le jour, sans penser à autre chose ? Comme diraient les Moldus, Carpe Diem !!!  
  
- Tu as raison. Tant que tu seras à mes côtés, je ne crains rien, ni personne.  
  
Severus s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa le visage.  
  
- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu veux ? Tu es jeune. . . Nous avons 20 ans de différence, Hermione, et. . .  
  
- Il est un peu tard pour me dire ça, non ?  
  
Elle se redressa.  
  
- Severus Rogue, je suis folle amoureuse de toi, et jamais tu ne pourras m'éloigner de toi !  
  
- Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille, même si je le voulais. Je t'aime Hermione.  
  
- Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre me dire ça. Tu caches une âme romantique Severus.  
  
- Tu n'as pas encore tout découvert sur moi. . . murmura-t-il.  
  
- Alors, je suis impatiente de découvrir le reste. . .  
  
Il l'embrassa fougueusement en la renversant sur le lit. Elle l'enlaça et se laissa embrasser. Elle avait terriblement de réconfort, et elle aimait tellement Severus. . .  
  
Drago sonna à la porte de Diana. Elle ouvrit à la deuxième sonnerie. Sans même lui dire un mot, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa passionnément. Trop surprise pour réagir, elle se laissa faire puis répondit timidement à ses lèvres impérieuses. Le baiser la laissa à bout de souffle.  
  
- Bonjour Diana, fit-il avec un sourire.  
  
- Bonjour Drago. . .  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
  
- L'Héritier ?  
  
- Nous avons tué Weasley. Mais l'Héritier. . .  
  
- Je ne comprends pas. Ron Weasley est l'Héritier, non ?  
  
- Non. Il était possédé par le véritable.  
  
- Oh non. . . Comment se sent Hermione ?  
  
- Elle se remet lentement. Avec le professeur Rogue.  
  
Elle rit.  
  
- Je vois.  
  
Elle remarqua quelques hématomes sur le visage de Drago.  
  
- Tu es blessé.  
  
- J'ai subi un Doloris. Rien de bien grave.  
  
- Un Doloris ?  
  
- Viens, je t'explique.  
  
Il lui raconta le déroulement du combat, ainsi que l'incroyable révélation qui avait suivi. Diana pleurait en entendant la fin.  
  
- Ça a du être dur pour la pauvre Ginny. Ron était son frère. Mais il est sûrement mieux là où il est. Un monde merveilleux, sans douleur et sans malheur, avec sa famille.  
  
- Souhaitons-le.  
  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau. On sonna de nouveau à la porte. Ce fut Drago qui alla ouvrir.  
  
- Drago ? Mais que fais-tu là ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Salut Mione. . .  
  
- Hermione ! Bonjour. . . et bonjour Professeur, ajouta Diana en voyant Severus derrière elle.  
  
- Bonjour Diana. . .  
  
Hermione regarda alternativement Drago et Diana.  
  
- Il y a une idylle dans l'air, je me trompe ?  
  
Diana rougit.  
  
- Non, répondit simplement Drago.  
  
- Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Je viens t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle Diana.  
  
- Laquelle ?  
  
- Veux-tu être mon témoin et ma demoiselle d'honneur à mon mariage ?  
  
Le silence se fit. Diana regarda Hermione, puis Severus. Drago éclata le premier.  
  
- Tu vas épouser mon Directeur de Maison ?  
  
- En quoi cela vous choque-t-il Malefoy ? répliqua Severus.  
  
- Severus m'a demandé en mariage ! J'ai accepté.  
  
- C'est merveilleux ! s'écria Diana en sautant au cou de son amie.  
  
Elle les fit entrer chez elle et leur servit du thé.  
  
- J'ai envoyé un hibou à Harry et Ginny. J'ai aussi demandé à Ginny d'être mon témoin et ma demoiselle d'honneur.  
  
- Et qui seront les témoins du marié ? demanda Diana.  
  
Hermione regarda Severus.  
  
- Dis-leur.  
  
- Black et Potter.  
  
Drago bondit.  
  
- Black et Potter ? Vous plaisantez !  
  
- Drago, je t'en prie ! s'interposa Hermione. Severus apprécie de plus en plus Sirius et Harry, quoi de plus normal? Drago, j'ai une question à te poser.  
  
- Dis toujours.  
  
- Veux-tu me conduire à l'autel ? S'il te plaît. . .  
  
Drago s'attendrit.  
  
- J'accepte volontier de te conduire à l'autel, très chère soeur.  
  
Ils furent interrompus par le téléphone. Diana décrocha.  
  
- Allô. . . Oui bonjour maman. . . Non, je ne peux pas. . . je suis avec Hermione. . . Oui, Hermione Granger, mon amie. . . Mais maman. . . je. . . Mais. . .  
  
Elle raccrocha confuse.  
  
- Désolée, mais tu es invitée à dîner par ma mère, Hermione. Elle ne m'a pas laissée placer un mot.  
  
- Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue.  
  
- Hé ! Pourquoi ne pas inviter aussi Drago et le Professeur Rogue ?  
  
Severus protesta aussitôt.  
  
- Hors de question ! Je ne les connais pas !  
  
- Trouillard ! lança Hermione.  
  
- Je ne suis pas. . .  
  
- Moi, je suis d'accord, accepta Drago.  
  
Diana, Drago et Hermione fixèrent Severus.  
  
- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?  
  
Ainsi fut fait. Diana rappela sa mère pour annoncer deux invités supplémentaires.  
  
  
  
Hermione et Severus repassèrent chez Diana. Drago s'y trouvait déjà. Ils se rendraient chez les Anderson dans la voiture de Diana. Dans la voiture, Hermione posa une question à son amie qui la tourmentait depuis un certain temps déjà.  
  
- Diana, je me pose une question.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Comment se fait-il que tu sois si tolérante à l'égard de notre monde ? Le monde de la magie à toujours effrayé les Moldus, et toi, tu. . .  
  
- Quand j'étais petite, Maman me racontait des histoires de magiciens, de sorciers et de méchants monstres. Ces histoires me fascinaient. Un jour, je lui ai demandé si cela existait vraiment. Elle m'a répondu que si on y croyait, c'est que ça existait. J'ai toujours cru au fond de moi qu'il existait des personnes dotées de pouvoirs magiques.  
  
- Tu ne lui as pas posé la question par hasard ?  
  
- Je t'ai vu faire léviter un objet, un jour où nous jouions ensemble. Je crois que j'ai toujours sans l'admettre, que tu étais une personne hors du commun.  
  
- Je ne suis pas si spéciale que ça. Et puis, je te rappelle que tu nous as beaucoup aidés. C'est toi qui nous as suggéré d'utiliser l'épée de Gryffondor.  
  
- Par pur hasard ! J'ignore tout de ton monde Hermione !  
  
Ils arrivèrent chez les Anderson. Diana sonna. A peine avait-elle retiré son doigt de la sonnette qu'une femme, âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, se précipita sur Hermione. Elle portait ses cheveux blonds en chignon et ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'émotion.  
  
- Hermione ! Ma pauvre petite ! Nous sommes désolés pour tes parents ! Comment vas-tu ? Seigneur, tu es resplendissante ! Où as-tu fait tes études ? Et. . .  
  
- Maman, coupa Diana, nous venons à peine d'arriver. . .  
  
- Je manque à tous mes devoirs !  
  
- Madame Anderson, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, sourit chaleureusement Hermione.  
  
- Maman, je te présente Drago Malefoy et le professeur. . .  
  
- Severus Rogue. . . murmura la mère de Diana.  
  
  
  
Le silence plana. Hermione, Drago et Diana fixaient Mme Anderson avec des yeux ronds. Severus la dévisagea et esquissa un sourire.  
  
- Deborah Holmes. . . Quelle joie de te revoir dans ces circonstances. . .  
  
- Severus, répéta Mme Anderson en souriant.  
  
Elle le serra dans ses bras.  
  
- Cela fait si longtemps. Je m'appelle Deborah Anderson à présent. . . Mais. . .Hermione était à Poudlard ?  
  
- Maman. . .  
  
Deborah Anderson revint à la réalité.  
  
- Entrons dans le salon. Nous avons quelques explications à fournir.  
  
Le groupe fit la connaissance de Richard Anderson, le père de Diana. Celui-ci, la cinquantaine, les cheveux poivre et sel et les yeux gris, leur souhaita la bienvenue. Deborah s'adressa à son mari.  
  
- Nous ne passerons pas tout de suite à table.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- Hermione était à Poudlard, annonça Deborah.  
  
- Je vois.  
  
Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.  
  
- Maman, comment se fait-il. . .  
  
- J'y suis allée. A la même époque que Severus et les Maraudeurs.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- J'étais en deuxième année quand Severus, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily sont entrés à Poudlard.  
  
- Vous avez connu James Potter et Lily Evans ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui. J'étais à Gryffondor. Je me suis tout de suite liée d'amitié avec Lily. Elle débordait d'énergie. Je l'adorais. Et James et Sirius. . . Toujours fourrés ensemble, à faire les pires bêtises qu'on puisse imaginer.  
  
- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? reprocha Diana.  
  
- J'étais, comme le disait si bien Malefoy, une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mes parents étaient moldus. Tout comme Lily.  
  
- Malefoy ? répéta Drago.  
  
- Tu es le fils de Lucius ? demanda Deborah.  
  
Il hocha la tête.  
  
- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Une véritable ordure, ce Malefoy. Lily et moi subissions les pires insultes du gang Malefoy. James, Sirius et Severus prenaient notre défense, allant même jusqu'à se battre pour nous.  
  
- Toi, Severus ? s'étonna Hermione.  
  
- Ça t'étonne ? répliqua Severus.  
  
- Mais. . . c'était Serpentard. . . balbutia Hermione.  
  
Deborah fixa Severus.  
  
- Qu'es-tu devenu Severus ?  
  
- Professeur de Potions et Directeur de Serpentard.  
  
Elle éclata de rire.  
  
- Directeur de Serpentard ? Alors que tu étais à Gryffondor ?  
  
Hermione et Drago fixèrent Severus. Le regard d'Hermione était chargé de reproches. Il semblait dire : « tu me dois quelques explications ».  
  
- Après ma sortie de Poudlard, continuait Deborah, mes parents m'ont interdit tout contact avec le monde magique. Ils n'étaient pas très tolérants. J'ai repris une vie moldue.  
  
- Quel gâchis, murmura Severus. Tu étais douée.  
  
- Oui. . . et j'ai rencontré Richard. Il a été compréhensif et a admis que Diana put être une sorcière. Mais elle n'a pas hérité de mes pouvoirs. Quand elle était petite, je lui racontais des histoires magiques en espérant que cela réveillerait ses dons. Mais rien à faire, alors je lui ai enseigné la tolérance envers la Magie.  
  
- Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien raconté ? demanda Diana.  
  
- Je préférais ne pas t'embrouiller l'esprit et que tu regrettes de ne pas pouvoir faire tes études à Poudlard. Mais j'ai été longtemps déconnectée du monde sorcier. Que s'est-il passé depuis plus de 20 ans ? James et Lily se sont-ils mariés ?  
  
Hermione baissa la tête, tandis qu'un voile de tristesse assombrissait Severus. Deborah comprit.  
  
- Voldemort les a finalement tués, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai assisté à la montée en puissance du Mage Noir, et j'ai tout de suite réalisé qu'il en voulait à James et Sirius.  
  
- Voldemort a tué les Potter, intervint Hermione, et il a tenté de tuer Harry, leur fils. Il a échoué.  
  
- Lily et James ont un fils ? Il est vivant ? Et Sirius ?  
  
- Harry et Sirius sont vivants. Tu les reverras bientôt.  
  
Severus raconta les événements des 20 dernières années, sans mentionner qu'il fut un Mangemort. Puis ils évoquèrent la mort de Voldemort et l'Héritier qui avait possédé Ron.  
  
- Ron Weasley ? Le fils de Molly et Arthur ?  
  
- L'un des fils Weasley, oui, confirma Severus.  
  
- Mais. . . Ron a tué sa famille sous l'emprise de l'Héritier. C'est abominable. Pauvre Ron. Et pauvre Arthur.  
  
Ils continuèrent ainsi. Le dîner fut vite oublié. Deborah n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand elle apprit qu'Hermione et Drago étaient jumeaux.  
  
- Hermione ne peut pas être la fille biologique de Lucius Malefoy !  
  
- Et pourtant, c'est le cas, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Lucius Malefoy était la pire ordure que la Terre ait jamais portée !  
  
- Surveillez vos paroles, intervint Drago. Il n'était pas un ange, ni un bon père, mais c'était mon père quand même.  
  
- Sans oublier que tu marchais sur ses traces, rappela Hermione. Te rappelles-tu le nombre de fois où tu as provoqué Harry et Ron, en m'insultant sans cesse ?  
  
Drago s'empourpra.  
  
- J'ai fait des erreurs, je le reconnais.  
  
- Severus, reprit Deborah, j'aimerais revoir Sirius et rencontrer le jeune Potter si c'est possible.  
  
- Pas de problème, répondit Hermione. Vous les verrez à notre mariage !  
  
  
  
Alors que pensez-vous de ces ultimes révélations ??? J'adore créer la confusion dans les esprits. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si nécessaire, j'y répondrai dans l'épilogue.  
  
A bientôt !! 


	27. Epilogue

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre et épilogue de la première partie l'Héritier de Voldemort !!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 26 : Epilogue  
  
  
  
Deborah eut du mal à accepter qu'Hermione et Severus se marient à cause de leurs 20 ans de différence. Mais elle considérait Hermione comme sa fille et ne voulait que son bonheur. De même, elle vit d'un mauvais ?il la relation de sa fille Diana avec Drago Malefoy, mais elle dut vite admettre que Drago Malefoy avait un caractère différent de son père.  
  
Dès qu'Hermione et Severus se retrouvèrent seuls, Hermione l'avait accablé de questions.  
  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu étais un Gryffondor ?  
  
- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé que je sache.  
  
- Ne joue pas avec moi Severus ! Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Et d'où vient ton agressivité envers Sirius ? Vous étiez pourtant dans la même Maison ?  
  
- Nous n'étions pas vraiment amis. Mais Deborah et Lily nous rapprochaient. Tout s'est déclenché en cinquième année quand Black a voulu me faire cette blague idiote concernant la lycanthropie de Lupin. Nos relations se sont détériorées de jour en jour, sans que Deborah ni Lily ne puissent rien y faire. A la fin, ce n'était plus qu'insultes et bagarres. Dumbledore, qui venait d'être nommé Directeur de Poudlard, m'a changé de maison à ma demande, et envoyé à Serdaigle.  
  
- Je vois, mon fiancé, directeur de Serpentard, a été à Gryffondor, puis à Serdaigle. Quelle confiance vraiment !  
  
- Hermione . . .  
  
- Je t'ai tout raconté sur moi. Absolument tout. Je me suis livrée à toi corps, c?ur et âme. Et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ?  
  
Severus voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa.  
  
- Hermione. . . Laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
  
- Tu as intérêt à être convaincant.  
  
- Après le mauvais tour de Black, je n'ai jamais plus accordé ma confiance, si ce n'est à Deborah et Lily. J'étais amoureux de Lily, mais elle m'a à son tour trahi avec Potter. Depuis ce jour, je n'accorde plus ma confiance si facilement. Dumbledore lui-même n'a eu droit à ma confiance qu'après de longues années. Suite à cette désillusion sentimentale, je me suis réfugié dans les études des Potions. Lucius Malefoy a vu mon potentiel et m'a influencé pour que je suive Voldemort. Il s'est servi de ma faiblesse. Quand je suis entré au service de Voldemort, j'ai été chargé d'élaborer des poisons fulgurants pour éliminer discrètement les opposants. Après la mort de James et Lily Potter, je suis allé trouver Dumbledore. J'ai été soumis à un procès après la chute de Voldemort, mais Dumbledore m'a fait acquitter, et m'a pris à son service. Tu connais la suite.  
  
- Je suis désolée Severus. J'ai toujours tendance à juger trop hâtivement.  
  
- Je te fais confiance Hermione. C'est pour cela que je te raconte mon passé.  
  
Emue, elle prit son visage entre ses mains.  
  
- Je promets de ne plus jamais douter de toi.  
  
Elle l'embrassa.  
  
  
  
Sirius fut surpris de revoir Deborah, et le fut encore plus d'apprendre que Diana était sa fille. Deborah fut émue aux larmes en rencontrant Harry, qui ressemblait tant à James.  
  
Ils avaient tous rendez-vous pour déjeuner ensemble au Chemin de Traverse. Deborah reconnut tout de suite Harry de loin. Celui-ci était en compagnie de Ginny et Sirius. Elle s'avança vers eux.  
  
- Bonjour Sirius.  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait vaguement ce visage, sans parvenir à y mettre un nom.  
  
- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?  
  
- C'est sans doute Azkaban qui a perturbé mes souvenirs.  
  
- Tu as été à Azkaban ? Mais . . . Je suis Deborah Holmes.  
  
- Deborah ? C'est vraiment toi ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu es dans une forme resplendissante !  
  
- Merci. Je suis la mère de Diana, Hermione m'a invitée.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- Tu es Harry Potter, le fils de James et Lily, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Vous avez connu mes parents ?  
  
- J'avais un an de plus que tes parents. Je connaissais les Maraudeurs, oui. Nous formions un groupe d'amis particulièrement soudés. Il y avait James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily, Severus et moi.  
  
- Severus ? répéta Harry en regardant son parrain.  
  
Celui-ci eut l'air gêné.  
  
- Severus était à Gryffondor, précisa Deborah. Jusqu'en cinquième année, avant d'aller chez Serdaigle, grâce à toi Sirius. Pourquoi as-tu mentionné Azkaban, Sirius ?  
  
- J'ai été reconnu coupable du meurtre de James et Lily Potter.  
  
- Quoi ??? Mais. . .  
  
- C'était Peter le véritable meurtrier.  
  
- Peter Pettigrow ? L'un des Maraudeurs ? Non. . .  
  
Sirius expliqua toute l'histoire à Deborah, de plus en plus horrifiée. Elle se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- Je suis désolée pour tes parents. J'aimais beaucoup Lily et James. Lily était comme une s?ur pour moi. Nous avions de nombreux points communs. Et mes parents n'admettaient pas le fait que je sois une sorcière, tout comme la s?ur de Lily la rejettait.  
  
- Oui, Tante Pétunia n'a jamais aimé ma mère, répondit Harry. Après leur mort, je fus confié chez les Dursley.  
  
- Pétunia est détestable.  
  
- Le Professeur Rogue était vraiment un Gryffondor ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui. En quoi ça te surprend ?  
  
- Il était Directeur de Serpentard, et il était Mangemort.  
  
Deborah devint blême.  
  
- Le. . . Il ne m'a rien dit l'autre soir !!!! Attends voir qu'il arrive ! Il va avoir de mes nouvelles !! S'allier à Voldemort, alors que. . .  
  
- Laisse tomber Deborah, intervint Sirius. Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça. Il regrette tout ce qui est arrivé et ce, depuis vingt ans. Il a mal supporté que Lily préfère James, et sa faiblesse momentanée a été exploitée par Malefoy.  
  
- Bon, je veux bien passer dessus.  
  
Deborah se tourna vers Ginny.  
  
- Tu es Ginny Weasley ? J'ai connu tes parents. . .  
  
Le mariage d'Hermione et Severus fut une réussite. Ils furent unis civilement et de façon sorcière. Le maître de cérémonie unit magiquement leurs baguettes et leurs âmes. Un mariage sorcier ne pouvait être brisé que par la mort. Hermione était radieuse dans sa robe blanche immaculée, et Severus n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il avait eu une franche discussion avec Sirius, pendant laquelle Sirius avait présenté ses excuses. Au mariage, Hermione avait invité, outre les témoins et demoiselles d'honneur, ses amis moldus, Remus, Hagrid, les élèves de Poudlard et les professeurs encore vivants. Ce fut une fête mémorable, et elle fit même un discours en hommage à l'esprit de Ron.  
  
  
  
En raison des événements, les élèves n'avaient pas pu passer les examens de fin d'année. Severus, en tant que Directeur de Poudlard, les programma pour la deuxième quinzaine du mois d'août juste avant la rentrée scolaire prévue le 7 septembre, une semaine plus tard que d'habitude. Certains élèves protestèrent, mais tous étaient heureux de retrouver Poudlard intacte. Severus engagea de nouveaux professeurs. Sirius restait professeur de DCFM, Ginny Weasley deviendrait Professeur d'Enchantements et Directrice de Serdaigle.Quant à Harry, il devenait Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, et avait accepté de se charger des Serpentards.  
  
- Il faut bien que quelqu'un les mate !! avait-il dit en plaisantant. Et j'ai l'intention de bien les dresser !  
  
Hermione savait que c'était sa manière de prendre sa revanche sur la Magie Noire. Elle-même gardait son poste de Professeur de Métamorphoses et Directrice de Gryffondor. Severus, n'ayant pas trouvé de Professeur de Potions pour le remplacer, conserva sa fonction, et nomma Sirius, Directeur Adjoint, Hermione ayant décliné l'offre de son mari.  
  
- Severus, je suis Professeur de Métamorphoses et Directrice de Gryffondor. Je me charge en plus du Club de Magie Etrangère. Où veux-tu que je case en plus un poste de Directrice Adjointe ? Demande à Sirius ou Harry, ils en seront ravis.  
  
Severus capitula en riant.  
  
L'Héritier ne se manifesta plus. Mais tous savaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un répit, avant le moment où il reviendrait pour se venger. Et ce jour-là, ils seraient prêts. . .  
  
  
  
Voilà, c'est fini pour la première partie. Bientôt en ligne, la deuxième partie avec autant de rebondissements et de suspense !!!!  
  
Je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers qui ont tous pris la peine de me laisser un petit message d'encouragement :  
  
Valérie, Mathilde Jedusor, Blue Angel, Terry, Mystikal, Luffynette, Yoann, Vadenious, Diji, Zigmo, Jessy Black, Clem, Bouki, Molianne, Hermichocos, Fleur, Mymye-Potter, Miss Serpentard, Pam Prue Potter, Black Moon, Luna, Mary-Evy, Sailor Digitale, SeveRogue, Mister-Master, Petit Soleil, Pheniamon, Trunks 01, Emrah Potter, Sofia Black, HDE et Agadou 02.  
  
A bientôt sur Fanfiction.Net ! 


End file.
